Life As It Is
by dolphinroxy
Summary: I’m waiting in my room for Draco. I’m stroking my belly softly, this baby don’t stop kicking. I think I’m in labor. Why did Draco went today to fight and why do he has to listen to every little command that Voldemort gives him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's another story. I want to let you know that my spelling and grammar suck, I don't like making excuses so I'm only going to say this one's my first language is not English. I'm really trying hard to make it right. I read the chapter like 10 times before posting it. Oh yeah another thing I have a confusion with the words say, says and said if someone can help me I will appreciated. Please review; let me know what you think about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I'm not even from London.**

I'm sitting in my room getting dress to go to my job in Muggle London. You may ask, why in Muggle London? Well there is a good explanation for that. The war started two years ago. At first I was fighting and helping the Order, but then things got stronger and worst. The Death Eater's found more followers, a lot of people die. Ginny was seriously hurt. That's when Ron and Harry asked me to come to Muggle London for a couple of months. I never thought that I was going to stay here for a year and a half. The war is getting worse. Every single day a lot of people die. The Death Eater's are getting stronger, but not with the help of Voldemort. Voldemort is getting weak. He have a couple of people that do his job now, he trust them I guess. What I read in a letter that Harry send me by post mail, Lucius is one of the stronger along with his son Draco. Who would have thought that that kid had the courage?

I get to my kitchen, grab a glass of orange juice and leave to my job. Is not far from my flat, only five minutes, but is cold. I'm getting near my job and I heard people screaming and I see some people running. What the hell is happening here? I run to the street and I see some people with masks on. I recognize them immediately. I can't believe Death Eater's are here in Muggle London. I get my hand into my pocket and realize that I forgot my wand. I never thought I was going to need it here. I start looking everywhere and I see this little kid crying and calling his mother. I look to my side and I see this women lying on the floor, she is dead. I see a green light and when I look the light hit the little kid. I scream. That's when one of the Death Eater's sees me. I look everywhere to see if I could hide but there's no place to go. I'm running, I think I'm getting out of this. I feel some one grabbing my shoulders hard. I try to fight but some one hits me in my face. I lose conscience.

Everything is dark, I know I'm still alive, I can feel myself breading but I don't dare open my eyes. I hear people talking. Should I open my eyes? Maybe someone found me. I don't think the Death Eater's got me. I think I hit myself with the wall or something I decide to open my eyes slowly. When I have them completely open I see what I feared the most. Lucius Malfoy is standing in front of me smirking. Oh shit! I try to get up but my head is killing me. I put my hand on my head and I can feel I'm wet. I look at my hands and there's blood.

"Well, well, well, we went to Muggle London to get some mudbloods, and what do we find? The mother of all of them" Lucius say still smirking.

If I could move my hands or get up I will wipe that smirk out of his face. I ignored him and I see Bellatrix laughing, the bizarre way she always do. I look to my side and I see a very attractive women. I know who she is. Her face looks just like in the World Cup. Narcissa Malfoy is near a blond man smiling proudly. I look at him but I don't recognize him.

"Oh my baby did and excellent job" Narcissa say touching the man's hair. That's when I realize who he is. Draco Malfoy is standing near his mother, looking proud as well.

"Well mother it wasn't that complicated. I recognized the mudblood the minute she entered the street" he say smirking just like his father.

I start feeling nauseas. How can I bee so stupid and forget my wand. Harry told me one's to always carry it with me. I never thought this was going to happen. I mean I've been living in the muggle community for a long time.

I feel someone grabbing my wrist, I look and I see Wormtail. "Come on girl, is show time" he says.

Show time? What the heck his talking about? I enter a room, everything is black, and I see a line of terrified people. Men, young boys and girls, children and women. Why are they all here? I'm looking at all this people when I see that all the Death Eater's are down on their knees. I look at the door, Voldemort is there. Oh my God, this is serious! After a couple of seconds the Death Eater's are back standing up.

"My lord is a pleasure to have you here" I hear Lucius say. Sucker!

"Lucius, I heard that you did a great job today. Congratulations!" Voldemort say smiling at Lucius.

"Thank you my lord" Lucius say smiling proudly.

"Young Malfoy" Voldemort say "I heard you did an even better job, and that you got something valuable for us. Is that truth?"

"Yes my lord" Draco says not looking at him. I guess that's a sing of respect. "I found the mudblood. The Granger girl". Have they been looking for me all this year?

"Very good Draco. You deserve a good treat today. Grab that girl there" Voldemort say pointing his white hand to a very young girl, whit black hair and brown eyes. The girl could only be like 15 years old. "You can have her for today. Tomorrow she's dead" Voldemort say smiling. Draco smirked.

I see the girl is holding a woman hand, I guess that's her mother. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"What are we going to do whit the rest of them?" Wormtail ask.

"You know what to do with them, kill the men, the kids and the boys, do whatever you want with the women and the girls and then kill them as well" Voldmort say. He moves his eyes on me "Don't kill her or do anything to her YET" he say and starts laughing.

Wow, should I feel happy? I mean maybe I have two more days to think that I'm going to be touch by Death Eater's, and then get kill. Should I beg them to do it now and finish with it? I'm here lost in thoughts when I hear Voldemort talking again "She stays here. I want here to watch the muggles suffer".

Voldemort leave the room. I feel someone grabbing me and shoving me to a chair, and then with the wand he put some ropes on my hand and feet's. I see two Death Eaters grabbing a girl and rip of her clothes. I see when one of them is touching his member and then without hesitation he enters her, she start screaming and asking to have mercy on her. I see another man pointing his wand to a man chest and then I see the green light. I look to another side and I see another Death Eater, raping another girl. I can't take this anymore! I'm crying. I close my eyes and try not to listen. I can't stand watching all this people suffer. Someone is near me and I feel my hand and feet's been lose. Someone took the ropes out of my hands and feet. I open my eyes and I see Draco looking at me. He's eyes don't tell anything. He just looks the same as I remembered him cruel and heartless.

"Come with me" he says softly. That's the first time I ever hear him talking like that. I don't even think about it, I get up and run. He walk fast to a room, open the door and say "get in". I get in and without another word he close the door and I can hear that he lock the door. A minute later I hear a girl saying "Please don't do anything to me". I cover my ears with my hands and minutes later everything is quiet.

I'm sitting in a dark room, some rat's are walking near me. I'm really afraid but I need to control myself. I can't let them win.

Two days have passed since I've been kidnap. I'm sleeping in the same room where Draco took me. Well I try to sleep. I'm really hungry; I haven't eaten since I was kidnap. I stand up and walk to a window that I just discover. I'm looking outside, but there's nothing to see. I don't know where the hell this house is. I heard a loud crack and I look at the door. I see a house elf there smiling at me.

"Hello" I say smiling at him. Despite the fact that I was hurt, hungry and sad I wanted to be nice to this poor creature.

"I bring you some food…and a tooth brush, you can wash your teeth in that sink" the elf says pointing at the sink near the door. Well I guess this was the basement. "I also brought you some toothpaste"

"T... Thank you" I say smiling at him. Should I trust him? What if the food or the toothpaste is poisoned? I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"Is not poisoned. Loly prepared himself…and Loly bought the paste with the money they gave him" he says.

"Oh...thanks Loly" I say to him smiling nervously. With another loud noise I find myself alone again.

I walk fast to the food and start eating not even looking what it is. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire cow. I hear someone screaming but decide to ignore it. I keep eating when I feel the door is been open. I look up and there standing in the door is Draco Malfoy. He looks angry. I stop eating and sit near the window.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you" he says.

I look at him. I wanted to put a fight before going to Voldemort. I know that I have no other option and is silly but making him get mad make's me happy.

"What if I don't wan to go?" I ask him throwing him a dirty look.

"You don't have any option Granger" he says serious.

"I do have an option. I can leave this house for good" I heard myself telling him. I sounded brave, where did I found the courage. I don't know.

Draco walks to me without another word, he grab my wrist hard making me squirm of pain. He takes me out of the room and pushes me to the middle of the room. I fall down but immediately stand up. It was the same room where they killed and raped the Muggles. I look everywhere, I want to be brave but it's not easy. Standing here in this room I can see that is pack with Death Eater's. I see them bow just like they did the first time that I was here. I look at the door and Voldemort is getting inside. Suddenly I feel myself getting down, his making me bow for him. The son of a bitch! I'm up again and he is smiling at me evilly.

"I need to talk to you Miss Granger" he says smirking.

I stay quiet waiting. He looks at me evilly and continues smirking "I need you to give me any information that you have from your precious friend Potter".

Oh so that's what he wants. Well to bad I'm not going to let him know about anything. Not that I know a lot. I've been out of the magic world for a long time and Harry never tells me anything on letters.

I look at him and say "I don't have information".

"Really? I thought you know Potter better than anyone. What's his plan?" he asks getting a little angry, putting a finger in my shin and lifting it.

"I don't know anything" I say again.

I see him racing his hand and a moment later I feel his hand on my face. He hits really hard making me fall dow. "Take her to the room" I heard him saying.

I feel someone grabbing my wrist and making me walk back to the room. I look up and I see Draco. He shoved me into the room and walk inside as well. I sit down near the window and he is standing near the door.

"You know Granger, if you don't want to die you should contribute" he says serious.

"I don't know anything" I say again.

"Oh please Granger. Who do you want to fool? I know that you are scar face friend" I look up and he is smiling. What so funny?

I look down again and he says "I'm trying to by nice here. If you don't want to die, contribute"

"I don't need you sympathy" I say angry throwing him a dirty look. He smiles at me.

"You know, you try to be so tough but you are not" he says angry. He walks near me and grab my shin hard "Don't try to be smart with me Granger. You can hide the truth from the Dark Lord but not from me. I know you have information and I'm going to make damn sure that I have it before you get kill" he let go of my shin and get out of the room slamming the door on his way out.

I'm looking at the door scare. I thought maybe Draco had a heart and maybe he didn't want to kill me after all. But I'm wrong. Draco is an evil man. He is a devil, he don't care about others, he only care about himself and about his stupid Death Eater's.

It's been an entire month since I've been living in the Malfoy Manor. I found out that it was the manor the second week living here. I heard Wormtail saying to a Death Eater that he should come back to the manor. I wasn't supposed to hear. When they saw me Wormtail hit me with the cruciatus curse. I don't know why but Draco took me out of the room and told me to stop eves dropping. I still don't understand why he helped me.

It hasn't been all bad in here. I mean you may think that is hell. But I don't really do anything. I'm always in this room. The worst thing that happened was that I got my period and got blood all over my legs. To make matters worst Draco came to the room and found me on the floor crying in pain. He helped me and asked what happened. I explained. I think he was embarrasses, he was blushing really bad. He asked what I needed and I told him to bring me so tampons. I thought his face was going too exploded. He was really red. Anyway…

I'm sitting in the room looking at the window. I think I stink; I haven't showered since I was kidnap. The only thing that I have done is throw water on me but that don't really help since I don't have soap. I feel disgusted with myself to be honest. I want to shave my entire body, wash my hair, use some clean clothes and clean my eyebrows. I think I'm starting to look like a monkey. But what I'm talking about, I'm not in Caesars Palace.

The only thing that had helped me through all this month has been Loly the house elf. I don't understand but his always bringing me food and making sure that I'm okay. I feel sympathy for the little creature. He's kind of a friend if you can call it that way. Draco is nice to me in his own way. He doesn't really talk, but a couple of days ago he came to see if I was okay and he even smiled at me.

I'm thinking of my friends. I wander if Harry and Ron know that I've been kidnap. I don't think they know. It's been a month; they wouldn't let me stay here for such a long time.

I'm still looking at the window. I hear a loud crack. I look and standing close to me is Loly.

"Hi Loly" I say walking to him. I know he's a man. He told me one's when we were having a "conversation".

"Hello Miss" he says. Loly is the typical house elf, very polite and very loyal to his master or master's. I really don't know who his master is. I never ask anything to him. I know that he probably say something and then he is going to punish himself. I don't want him doing that. I remember when Dobby used to do that and I never like it. Well you know about the entire S.P.E.W thing.

"Loly need to take you to the bathroom" he says.

"To the bathroom?" I ask shock. Oh my God! Are they really going to let me shower?

"Yes. Loly was told to take you there and to give you everything that you need" he says proud. I guess he is happy to help or to deliver the message.

"Thanks Loly" I say smiling at him. I want to hug him but I think his not going to like it.

"Well what do you need?" he asks again moving his little hands.

"Well…" I start thinking. What do I need? I need a lot of things but I don't want to exaggerate, after all there having some "mercy" on me. "I need some shampoo, conditioner, a razor…and soap…oh yeah can you bring some tweezers" I finish smiling at him.

"Right away Miss. I'm going to take all the things you need to the bathroom and then I'm coming back to take you there. The master's don't want you to see the place"

I nod. Finally I'm going to take a shower. I probably used the same clothes but I don't care at list I'm going to feel clean.

Five minutes later the elf is back. He put a cloth on my eyes and grabs my hand. He takes me to the bathroom. I gasp when I took the cloth out of my eyes. The bathroom is gorgeous. I thought I was going to shower in a latrine or something like that. Everything is in marble, the tub is huge.

"You have to call Loly after you are finish" Loly screech.

"Okay" I simply say. I see Loly disappear and I get in the tub and start showering. I'm out after an hour and a half. I feel like a new person even though I have my old clothes. I call Loly's name and his there right away.

"You are feeling better Miss?" Dobby asks putting the cloth back on my eyes.

"Much better Loly"

I'm back in the room. Loly says goodbye and leave. I comb my hair with my hand. I feel the door is been open. I look, Draco is there.

"I see that you enjoy the shower" he says serious.

"Yes I did" I simply say. I'm in a good mood and I don't want to make it go away.

"I brought you this" he says throwing some clean clothes on me.

I look at the clothes and say "Thanks".

Without another word he leaves the room. I look at the clothes again. The clothes are really big. I take the old one of and put the clean one on. I feel alive again. Is already night so I should go to sleep, after all the more that I sleep the faster the time pass.

I wake up with a loud noise. I go to the sink and brush my teeth's. I hear someone screaming "I'm not going to rape her". Do they have more muggles?

It feels like hours when the screams stop. I'm sitting in my spot near the window. I feel the door open. Draco gets inside angry. I don't understand. He sits in the sheets that I have on the floor and starts looking at the ceiling. I'm looking at him confuse. He looks at me and groans. After a couple of seconds he look's more relaxed.

I stop looking at him and look out of the window. That's my hobby here. "Why are you always close to that window?" I hear him ask.

I look at him. Is he really starting a decent conversation? "I like the window. Is the only place I can feel free".

He laughs evilly and says "You are not free Granger. You dream a lot. The only way you are getting out of this house is on a funeral carriage" I don't know why but he looks a little sad.

"Well at list I'm going to be out of here" I say angry. What I'm thinking about, he doesn't feel sad. He wants to see me dead.

"You are right. You are going to be lock in a casket"

I don't say anything. Thinking that some of this day's I can die makes me sick to my stomach.

"If it helps. I don't think you are going to die soon. The Dark Lord doesn't have that in plans yet" he says smirking.

"Wow…should I be happy about that Malfoy? I'm going to have more time to think about my death. I'm going to have more time to live with the rats. Oh yeah let's not forget, I'm going to have more time to see your stupid face" I almost shout at him.

Draco looks serious again almost like a murderer. Well I guess he is one. "Don't think I'm happy about seen your face every single day" he tells me angry.

"You don't have to see my face every single day. You have your Death Eater's, you can talk to them. If not, you have a lot of whores on your back. You can go and have some fun with one of them"

"I don't have whores" he says standing up and coming near me. He takes my face in his hands roughly and says again "I don't have whores Granger". I squirm, he's hurting my face. "Now apologize".

"No" I say. I'm mad scare but I'm not going to ask for forgiveness.

"No" he says again pressing his fingers harder on my face.

Oh my God this hurts. I don't want to apologize but if I don't do it he's going to destroy my face. "Sorry" I mumble.

"That's better Granger" he takes his hands roughly out of my face and walk to the door, he stops and say before getting out of the room "I'm coming in two hours. There's something that needs to be done"

Something that needs to be done? What the hell is he talking about? He said that they are not going to kill me yet so what are they going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. Like you know the spelling and grammar suck :) . Well I don't think is that bad, but I should let you know, at list is understandable. Oh yeah I'm going to post the first chapter again. I nice person let me know of some mistakes and I'm going to fix them. I don't know when I'm going to do it, but I don't want you thinking that is a new chapter. Anyways you are going to realize that when the chapter title says Chapter One. There's a sex scene in this chapter, I'm going to let you know putting the first and last word in bold. Oh I almost forgot thanks to ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Chelsey89, Writer of Mysteries, g.dravelologan, sugar n spice 522 and DracosPunkBabe ****for reviewing. **

Draco said that he was coming in two hours, but I think it's been like an eternity since he said that. What the hell do they want from me? I'm sitting on the floor waiting when I hear another tantrum. Someone is screaming. I really don't understand.

Seconds later Draco gets to the room and he starts throwing things at the wall. Without a word he grabs me by my wrist and takes me to another room. I guess is his room. The room is all black, it has a queen sizes bed and all the accessories are black and silver. He has some old pictures of him and his friends at Hogwarts. He look's happy in these pictures not like now. Now he looks miserable. He shoves me into his bed. I'm really scared, what the hell is happening? I look at him and I realize what he is doing. He is taking his pants and shirt off. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to do this. I don't understand why but I find myself getting turn on by this situation. I mean he has a great body, but anyway this is not supposed to happen. Why I'm feeling this way? Maybe it is because I wanted to be with him for a long time. Yes you heard me right; when I was in Hogwarts I had a sort of crush on him. But do I really want to give myself to this Death Eater? Yes I think I want! I don't know what to do, if I take my clothes off, he is going to think that I'm a whore. But what the hell, he is going to rape me anyways so I should get into the mood and forget that he is a death eater for one's.

**I** **get** out of the bed, bite my lower lip and stand in front of him. I think I'm not going to give myself to a complete jerk. Without a word I take my shirt off. He looks puzzle. I guess he don't understand what's happening. I move closer to him and put my lips in his. At first we start kissing slowly, he is hesitating, but I grab him and make him get close to me, he doesn't pull back. He put his hand on my back and makes me get closer to him if that is possible. The kiss turns passionate. With his tongue he is exploring my mouth. I'm doing the same. I move my hand to his boxers, a moment later I take them off. He is really hard! He pushes me down to his bed again and positioned himself in the middle of my open legs. He moves my hips up and takes my pants. Then without taking my underwear he enters his fingers through them and starts touching my clit. I think I wasn't wet before but now I'm getting there. The feeling is amazing. Draco is making me feel in heaven. He takes his hand of the panty and I heard myself complaining. He smirks and takes my underwear off. He opens my legs a little more and enters two fingers. I feel like I'm going too exploded. I have never felt this way. It is great! He starts pumping faster with his two fingers and with his other hand he starts stroking my swollen clit. I think I'm going to come soon. He is moving his fingers really fast; he knows how to do a good job. I find myself moving my hips and covering his fingers to make sure that they don't leave the area. I'm moaning really hard. I feel myself shaking and a second later a cry his name. Yes I cry his name; I think he is shock too. He looks at me surprised, but smirks.

Without letting the first orgasm wash out he positioned himself at my entrance. This is it; in a couple of minutes I'm going to have sex with him. I feel his hard member entering me, and I whisper "Go slow". He looks at me and after a couple of seconds he understood. Well I think he understood.

"You're a virgin?" he asks touching my face. I look at him shock.

"No… I'm not…but I haven't been with someone in a long time…I think I'm almost a virgin" I finish smiling nervously. He laughs. Can you believe that?

He enters a little more and says "Oh my God, you are so tight. I don't think I can hold myself".

"Hold yourself?" I ask confused. What he's trying to say? He doesn't want to hurt me?

My question is answer "I don't know if I can stop myself from coming. I don't want to come fast. You are so tight and it make's me more horny".

Okay I understand. He really don't care if he hurts me while having sex, his concerned is not lasting what he wants to last. I don't know if I should feel happy or sad. I mean the thought of him coming faster turns me on. Taking all that out of my mind I decide what I want. I want him inside of me and right now "Don't hold back" I say. He nod and pushes a little bit more inside. I moan in pleasure.

I think I'm hornier than before. I'm feeling high and he could tell, so with one quick trust he enters his entire manhood. I let out a groan of pain and pleasure. His really big! He waits a couple of seconds. I move my hips telling him that I'm ready. He starts moving inside of me, taking his member completely out and then shoving it hard. I'm moaning and crying in pleasure, he is doing the same. His really good, but I want more, so I let him know. He listens and starts going harder. I want to feel alive; I don't know when I'm going to die. Maybe tomorrow I wake up and Voldemort kills me, so I have to enjoy this. I'm moving my hips to have more contact with his member. I feel some finger, while he is pumping harder and faster he is stroking my clit. That's it, I can't take it anymore, I feel alive and ready to have another orgasm, if not I'm going too exploded. I start shuddering and crying his name out loud. He is doing the same. Yes he is calling my name. Not Granger or Mudblood, he is calling me Hermione. Can you believe that? I guess he is about to come to. Suddenly he stops; he puts his entire member inside of me, and takes a deep breath. A couple of seconds later he is moving faster again, hitting every sensitive area on me. I want to come but not until he does the same. I feel him shuddering on top of me and a second later I feel something hot inside of me. He comes with a loud groan. I can't hold it anymore and with one loud cry of his name I come for him just like he did **for** **me".**

We are lying down face to face. He is touching my face while he is telling me that I was incredible. I'm blushing really bad. I think I meet a different Draco, one who has feelings, who can make a person feel in heaven, who can makes me feel good for one's in a long time. His eyes don't say anything, but I know that he is not so bad. After all I know that the plan was to rape me, he could have done it in "my room" but he didn't. At list he had the decency of bringing me to a comfortable place. I'm wandering, if I didn't give myself, would he have raped me? I think he would have done it, maybe he didn't want to, but that was his job. I guess he really like's been with the Death Eater's, but I have to respect that. Everyone has an option; he made his, just like I made the choice of having sex with him. I know that I'm going to regret it, maybe tomorrow, but now I want to be close to him.

It's been two day since Draco and I hocked up. I thought that I was going to regret it, but to be honest I haven't. I haven't seen him since he brought me back to my room. Loly brought me some books. I really appreciated that, at list I'm not completely bored here.

I'm reading a book that it's call '_How to Marry a Millionaire Vampire'_. Is actually pretty good! I'm lost in space reading. I hear something. I look up and Draco is there stomping his foot.

"Can I help you?" I ask. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I don't like his expression right now.

"The Dark Lord wants to talk to you" he says. I can see in his eyes concerned. Why? I don't know.

"Okay" I say standing up. I walk to the door and wait for him. I know that he should walk me to his master.

I get to the room. I guess this is the meetings room because it has been the only place that I know that they get together to talk. Voldemort is in a corner of the room. I stop in the middle of the room and look at him. I'm not really scared of him.

"Miss Granger…pleasure to see you again" he says smirking. Why he is always smirking?

I don't say anything. What should I say that I feel the same way? Please if it was for me he would be death right now.

He continued smirking moving near me "I thought you were still tired…I mean Draco work you out a couple of days ago". I don't understand at first, but then it hit me. Draco told them what happened. Well they knew he was going to do something, what they didn't know was that I was going to contribute. But anyway I'm shock. I look at Draco and he looks ashamed. I guess Voldemort saw me looking at him because he says "No…Draco didn't say anything to us, he doesn't like talking about his sex life, but we heard you, screaming and asking for more…I guess Draco did a great job" he finish laughing along with his followers. I look at him and his serious again looking at Draco "Although I think you were enjoying it too…Draco you didn't do what I ask you, I told you to rape her not to make her feel good" he says angry.

Draco looks angry too and says "I was going to rape her, but she gave herself like the whore she is…what's wrong with having fun ones in a while?"

Voldemorts smiles "You are right kid. You work a lot and you are doing and excellent job, you deserve some fun too".

I feel ashamed, humiliated, I feel tears forming in my eyes but I can let them see that they got me. I thought he had something good in him but again I was wrong.

"Anyway I didn't ask Draco to bring you here to talk about you private things" Voldemort tells me smiling. "I call you here to ask you what I asked you a month ago. What do you know about you dear friend Potter?"

I hesitate and then say "I don't know anything about him. I've been out of the magic world for more than a year. I don't have information".

"You lied" he says moving closer to me.

"I'm not. I don't really have an option here right? Is talk and die or hide and die. I'm telling you the truth"

"I'm loosing my time here. Draco, take her back to her room. But listen to me first Granger, when I find you dear friend I'm going to bring him here and kill him in front of you".

Draco walks to me, grabs my hand and takes me roughly to the basement. He pushes me down to the floor and sits next to me.

"I don't know why you refuse to tell him what you know?" he says after a couple of minutes of silence.

I take a big breath and say "Malfoy, I really don't know anything. I already told him, I've been living out of the magic world for a long time. Harry never told me anything on the letters"

He looks at me understanding and let out a groan "I told them not to mention anything about what we did. I guess they don't care what I say".

"Yeah your Master said that you sex life was private".

"Yes" he says not looking at me.

"Malfoy, you did call me a whore you know"

"I know…and is true" he says smirking.

"What?" I ask surprise.

"Granger…please you gave yourself at me…not only that, I saw that you have a lot of experience in the area, you moan and scream like a real whore…I guess those are hiding talents".

"Malfoy I'm not a whore. You know that" I say angry.

"I know that? The only thing that I know is that you saw me taking my clothes of and you threw yourself at me" he says angry.

"What other option did I have? You were going to rape me anyways" I say standing up.

He sprang to his feet's angry, he lift his hand. I think he is going to hit me, but then he puts it down. He gets closer to my face and whisper in a soft tone "I have no other option Granger" with that he turns around and leaves the room.

Two months later…

It's been three months since I was kidnap. I'm starting to get depress, sick and tired of been here. There's not much new. Loly is the sweetest thing ever, the other day he came and brought me some home made cookies. Malfoy hardly comes to the room, I guess he is busy or he doesn't want to see me. I take a shower two days a week. That's good; I mean I don't feel like a total mess. Loly have brought me some clothes too.

The only thing new is that one week ago Loly brought me some chicken and I got nauseas. I puke on the floor. Loly took care of that and a second later the puke was gone. I don't understand I didn't have a stomach ache.

Oh yeah did I told you. Narcissa came to visit me the other day. Well she actually came to annoyed me. She told me that they were going to find Harry and that I was going to feel impotent knowing that there's nothing I could do to stop them from killing him. After she was out of the room I spend the entire afternoon crying.

I'm sitting in the floor near the door. This is my new spot. Here a can listen what Death Eater's are talking. Sometimes is funny, they fight for almost everything; they only stop when Voldemort arrives.

I hear someone is getting close to my room, I move and a second later the door is open. Lucius Malfoy is standing in the door. "Como on mudblood, we have to discuss some things" he says grabbing my hand.

I get to the meeting room, only a couple of Death Eater's are here. Draco is not here.

"Okay Granger" I hear Lucius say. I look at him, he is serious like always. "I need to talk to you. You are not going to stay in that room any longer. You don't deserve to have the treat that you are getting".

I don't say anything. I look at him confused.

He continues "I know that my elf Loly is taking you food and he let's you take showers. This is not a hotel Granger. I don't know why he had the audacity of doing such thing, but I don't approve. You are going to stay in this room from now on. You are going to see everything. The Dark Lord doesn't want that. But who care's, is not like you are getting out of this house".

I don't say anything I'm shock looking at him. If he didn't send the elf who did?

I sit down on the floor but Lucius says "Don't sit. You don't even deserve that".

What? This is stupid. How I'm supposed to stay in my feet's all day?

So here I am two hours later standing in the same place. My feet's are aching, my back is killing me and to make matter's worst I'm getting nauseas. I think it's because I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since morning and it's six in the afternoon. I hear the front door is been open. I don't mind running to see if I can get out. The people entering the house are Death Eater's and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to make it outside. I'm looking at them. Everyone looks tired, the have their masks in their hands. I'm looking but Draco is not with them.

I hear Lucius ask "Where is my son?"

"He got injured fighting. Wormtail got him" says a Death Eater. I feel my heart is getting out my chest. Oh my God his hurt. Even though I shouldn't care, I can't stop feeling this way.

An hour later Wormtail is entering the house with a really bad injure Draco. His face has a lot of scars and he has blood all over his clothes. I hear someone screaming. I look and I see Narcissa running to her son.

"Draco" she says sobbing. "What happen to him? Who did this to him?"

Wormtail ignored her and put Draco on the couch. I look at him, his eyes are close but I know that his not death because I can see his chest going up and down.

Narcissa is kneeling near her son. She looks at Wormtail and asks again "What happen to him? Who did this Peter?"

"It was that kid" he says angry.

"That damn Potter" Narcissa say touching Draco's face.

"No…the other kid. The redheaded" Narcissa looks at him. I find myself smiling. I don't want them to realize but I'm so happy to know that Ron is okay.

"What are you smiling at?" I hear Narcissa ask.

I didn't have time to say anything, a moment later I'm screaming in the floor. She hits me with the cruciatus curse. When the curse is getting out I feel that I'm shaking again, she hits me with the same curse over and over. I hear someone told her to stop but I don't recognize the person's voice.

I think it has been days since I was hit by Narcissa. I never thought she was so good. I'm lying down on the floor holding my head. I don't feel good. I woke up yesterday since I was attack by the bitch. I'm really sensitive. To make matter's worst I'm still in the meeting room. I'm alone thank God. I have no idea were the rest of the people is. I want to escape but my head it's killing me, I'm afraid of getting up and falling down.

I look everywhere, it's now or never. This is probably the only opportunity that I have. I get up slowly trying not to make a noise. If I want to get out I have to be quiet. I walk slowly to the door looking everywhere making sure that I'm alone. I get to the door, this is it. I'm getting out! I touch the lock and I hear this loud noise. Suddenly I'm flying, the door sends me like two feet's away and I smash into a vase. I think I open my head. I can feel blood dripping down my face. I stay in the floor looking at the ceiling when I hear the door. I try to look but the blood is getting into my eyes. I think I'm going to faint. I can't take the pain. I start to close my eyes and a minute later I'm out of this world.

I wake up with bandages all over my head. I look everywhere. I'm back in the old room. I feel someone looking at me. When I look again Draco Malfoy is sitting near me.

I try to get up but he says "Don't…you are going to hurt yourself".

I look at him again. The scars of his face where already gone. I guess they weren't that deep.

"How are you feeling?" he asks looking at me.

"Okay I guess" I say moving my hand to my head. "How did I get here?"

"I found you at the entrance of the house. You were covered in blood. What were you trying to do, escape? Are you stupid? You never thought that the Dark Lord was going to put protection in the house. He can't risk the plan Granger. He knows that having you here is the only thing that is going to make Potter come to the house" he says serious.

I don't say anything. He is right though, that was stupid of my part. Besides I don't want to loose the only strength I have fighting with him. I don't know why but I feel so bad. It's not only my head that is killing me. I have a really bad stomach ache, I feel like knifes cutting inside of me.

"Are you sure that you are okay? You don't look so good?" he asks again.

The only thing that is going through my mind is "I'm hungry". I don't even know why I tell him this. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat. I think of food and it make's me nauseas.

"You are hungry?" he asks confuse. "I thought Loly was bringing you food?"

I look at him and say "He was…your father told him to stop".

"Oh" he simply says "Well Granger I have to go…I have some important things to do…I just want to make sure that you were okay. I think you should return back to the other room. Father is not going to be happy if he finds out that you are here".

I simply look at him. After I hear the door close I try to stand up. The pain is getting worst. I think I'm about to have my period, is almost the same pain that I feel every month. Well not every month, I'm very irregular. I walk out of the room and sit on the floor in the meeting room.

It's been two days since I saw Draco. The house is always empty. I saw Narcissa yesterday; I didn't even look at her. I hate the bitch! Anyway I'm still in pain, but I already know that is my period. Yesterday I woke up with stain of blood on my underwear. I put a tampon on just in case. What I don't understand is that the pain that I have is so bad. I'm trying to control myself; I can't do a scene here in the meeting room.

I hear people entering the house. I look and Lucius is coming with Wormtail, Draco and Bellatratix. Draco looks at me and asks "What wrong?"

"What wrong with what?" I ask confused.

"You look strange…are you feeling okay?"

"Oh Draco please who care's how she feel's?" Bellatrix say walking out of the room.

Draco turns his look back on me. I'm a little touch; I can tell that he is a little concerned. But I should not let him fool me.

I look straight at the wall and decide to ignore him.

Two hours later the entire followers are here. They are having a discussion about the things that they did today. I decide to ignore them and I start looking at some pictures that are near me. Suddenly I feel that I'm getting my stomach rip. I get my hand to my stomach and even though I don't want to, I start crying in pain. I look up and I see the Death Eater's are puzzles and confused. After all they haven't done anything to me. I throw myself at the floor and get in fetal position. The pain is going to kill me. I feel something dripping all over my legs, when I look down I have blood. What the heck is happening? This had never happen to me before. This can't be the period. I'm still crying holding my stomach. I see Draco walking to me. I moment later I'm in his arms. He is carrying me out of the room. I try to see where he is taking me but I can't see. I think I'm about to faint. I think I just did…

I wake up in a very comfortable bed. I'm feeling dizzy and nauseas. The pain is gone. I look everywhere and I recognized the room immediately. I'm in Draco's room. My vision is getting better, I realize that someone is here looking at me. I don't know who this person is.

"Hello Miss" he says "I'm Doctor Anderson".

"Hey" I say confused.

"Mr. Malfoy called me. He explain me everything that happened. How are you feeling now Miss?" he asks.

"Nauseas" I answer.

"Oh that's pretty normal Miss" he says smiling.

"Normal?"

"Well yes…you see if Mr. Malfoy had waited more time to call me, the consequences would have been terrible. You lost so many blood…but depicted that I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is going to be really excite".

"Why…I'm not dead. That's the only thing that can make him happy" I say bitter.

"Oh please don't say that. I'm sure that your boyfriend doesn't feel that way".

"My boyfriend?" I ask shock.

"Well actually your fiancé. He told me that you have been together for a long time now. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy was really worried when he called me".

"So I'm okay now right?"

"Oh yes you are. The only thing that I'm going to ask you is to rest. I don't want you having abortion symptoms again" he says. What the fuck is he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about Mr. I'm not pregnant. That was my period" I say annoyed.

"Miss you are not going to have a period in a couple of months. You are pregnant" he says smiling.

"I'm what?" I ask. I think I'm going to faint again.

"You are pregnant Miss. I think Mr. Malfoy is going to be really happy about this. The first Malfoy heir. Lucius and Narcissa are going to be so happy too".

I'm shock. I want to cry. I want to throw something at him and wipe that smile out of his face. But mostly I want to get up and puke.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I find myself asking.

"Oh sure… I better get going anyways, I have other clients. I'm going to visit you in two weeks to make sure that the baby is okay. Goodbye Miss" he waves at me and leaves the room.

I stand up and run to the bathroom. After two minutes I'm out of there. Waiting for me in the room is Draco.

"You are feeling better I guess?" he asks.

"Yes" I say walking back to the bed.

"So what did he told you?" he asks not looking at me.

"He told me that I'm okay now" I say.

"What else did he told you?" I look at him and he is serious. Does he know something? I'm not sure if I want to tell him the problem. After all I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with the baby. I mean should a keep it? Should I ask Malfoy to bring someone who can make me have an abortion? Well that probably wont be necessary, after he finds out that I'm pregnant with his child his going to make sure that I loose the baby with his own hands. If not his parents are going to do it. Why should I even bother to tell him the truth?

"Granger, what did he told you" he asks again getting angry.

"He said that I'm okay. Malfoy it was my period" I say trying to sound convincing.

"Your period? Please Granger I saw you one's when you had your period, you didn't loose so much blood that time, you didn't faint and you certainly didn't cry from pain".

I look at him and he looks back at me. Our eyes are lock. I think I should let him know. I mean what's the worst that can happen? Okay I'm not going to answer that.

"You really want to know what's going on?"

"Yes" he says. He doesn't look angry anymore. He looks concerned.

Well here it goes. I'm going to say it fast is better that way "The doctor said that I had abortion symptoms".

"Abortion symptoms? But…" he stays looking at me. I think he understood. He is shock. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant" I say serious. How can I be so stupid and have sex with this moron who doesn't even understand why I'm telling him.

"You…you" he is speechless. I think he is going to faint now. He looks pale, more than his natural color. He looks nauseas too. "It's not mine" he says after a couple of seconds. He sounds angry again.

What? How he can say that. He knows that I haven't sleep with somebody else. I even told him the night that we slept together. "Malfoy of course is yours. I haven't sleep with anyone else".

He looks like he is going too explode from anger any minute. Eventually he did explode "FUCK…HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID" he screams.

I don't think he is fighting with me, he is fighting with himself. He throws something at the wall. I'm a little scare I have to be honest. I think is the first time I see him so angry. Suddenly he take's me by my hand and shoves me into the wall. I hit my back pretty hard. I told you he is going to make me have an abortion, but I really can't let him do this. Maybe not today or tomorrow but someday he is going to regret killing his own unborn child. He presses me against the wall. I'm not looking at him. He takes my face in his hands roughly and make's me look at his eyes. Our eyes are lock together again. I feel tears forming in my eyes. He is really hurting me not only physically but emotionally too. He let go of my face and presses me harder. The pain is coming back to my stomach. I can't let him do this.

That's when I decide to talk "You are hurting me Draco" I can see he is shock. Is the fist time I call him by his name, well not mentioning the day we had sex. He moves a little but not completely. His eyes don't look so dark right now, they are starting to soften. I don't want to be cruel but I know that if I say this he is going to let go of me "You are hurting the baby". Exactly what I thought, he let's me go faster. He is breathing hard.

He throws me a dirty look and says "When I return I don't want to see you here. Go back to the basement".

I'm still press to the wall. I think I'm glue to it. I'm feeling nauseas again. My bravery is going to the drain right now. When I feel I can move my legs I go back to the bathroom. I think this is going to be my new home.

Two weeks later…

I'm sitting in the basement looking through the window. I think Doctor Anderson is coming to the house during this week. All this two weeks I've been thinking about this pregnancy thing. Is not like I have another thing to do. I hardly eat, I haven't showered since I don't know when and I think I'm loosing a lot of weight, before I was in 115 now I think I'm not even 100. I'm getting way to skinny. I don't think this is good for the baby, but what the heck nobody care's about the baby, except me I think. I've been thinking about the two options that I have. There's a part of me that thinks that I should get and abortion. I mean after all I don't feel to attach to the thing yet. There's another part that thinks that I should keep it, I think I'm ready to become a mother. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be a good one; the only problem is under what circumstance I'm going to become one. I don't think I want my kid growing up with a bunch of Death Eater's, but what the heck the father is already one. I know that I should consider adoption if I can get out of here, but I don't think I'm going to be able to do that, after all I'm going to be carrying the thing for nine months, is going to be hard to let it go. But to be honest I don't think I should even think of options. I certainly know that the only options that Voldermort is going give me is to have an abortion or his going to make sure himself that I miscarriage. I'm not sure of what Draco thinks about this entire situation, I haven't talk to him since we found out.

I feel someone is coming to the room, I moment later Lucius is here. "Dr. Anderson it's here to see you" he says without looking at me.

I try to get up, but I'm so weak that I hardly can stand up by myself. Lucius come to me and grab my hand hard "Come on girl I don't have all day".

I enter another room of the house, it looks like an office. I'm looking everywhere. This room has so many books. I don't know if this is this an office or the library.

Lucius come in a couple of minutes later with some clothes on his hands. He throws the clothes at me and says "The bathroom is in there. Take a shower, I don't want Doctor Anderson seen you like this".

I take the clothes and leave to the bathroom. After an hour I'm out of the shower. I'm not sure if I was supposed to take so much time, but I really need it. Lucius is sitting in his desk looking at me. "I said take a shower not take a relaxing bath". Okay well I wasn't suppose to take so long.

He stands up and says "I'm going to take you to my son room. Doctor Anderson is there waiting for you. You better be nice to him, tell him that we are treating you good. Don't you dare tell him that you sleep in the basement with rats. Don't you dare tell him that you hardly eat, after all this is not a hotel. But most of all don't you dare tell him that the Death Eater's and Voldemort lives here. That's our little secret".

I don't say anything. So Doctor Anderson doesn't know anything? Should I even try?

"Did I make myself clear Granger?" I hear him asking.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Very well, follow me" he says walking to the door.

I follow him; a second later I'm in Draco's room. Doctor Anderson is here, he is smiling as always. I give him a courtly smile.

"Miss how nice to see you" he says coming near me.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need something Doctor Anderson please let me know. After all she is carrying my son child" he says smiling evilly at me.

I look at him a little surprised. So he knows about the baby? I can't tell in his eyes that he has something in plan.

He leaves the room and I sit in the bed.

"Well Miss now that Lucius is gone. I don't want to worry him, but you don't look so good. You look way to skinny. Are you eaten properly? A pregnant woman should always eat healthy food".

"Well…I hardly keep the food down…you know nauseas" I say trying to sound convincing.

"Oh yes the damn nauseas. I don't know why women have to go through that?" he says smiling taking some things out of his bag. "Well I told you last time that I was going to come and see if everything is going alright. The first thing that I'm going to ask you Miss is to stand up here in this scale. I need to see how much you are weighting".

I get up from the bed and stand in the scale. I have to be honest I don't really want to see how skinny I am.

"Oh my God! This is not right, 102 pounds. Miss are you sure that you are eating right? I mean is normal that when you vomit a lot you lose weight, but the last time I saw you, you didn't look like you were only 102. You looked healthier".

I look at him sad. I want to cry. I want to let him know what's going on in this house but I don't want to put him in danger. I take a big breath holding the tears and say "It's been two weeks of hell".

"Well Miss. I'm going to tell Draco what he needs to get you. You have to eat a lot of vegetables and fruits. You have to drink some vitamins that I'm going to give you" he says walking to his bag and getting a notebook out "I'm going to make you a list".

"Okay" I say sitting back in the bed, a second later his back close to me.

"Okay Miss I need you to lay on the bed. I'm going to put some gel in your stomach, that way we are going to see if the baby is doing alright".

I lift my shirt a little. Thanks God I don't have bruises. He puts some cold gel on my belly and takes his wand out. Whit a flick of his wand something appears on the wall. I think is the baby. I'm not sure.

"That's the baby" he says answering my question.

I'm mesmerized looking at the wall. It doesn't have a body yet but I'm pretty sure that the baby has a heart and he could feel what I'm feeling.

The doctor takes the gel out of my belly and put his wand back in his pocket.

"Well Miss I think everything is going just perfect. Like a told you before, you have to eat more. Don't let those nauseas take over you…Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you the due date and how advance is your pregnancy. Let's see I think you made the baby on February. Is that true?"

I start thinking… if I was kidnap on January and I had sex with Draco I month after that, well yes it was February.

"Yes it was in February" I say.

"Do you remember the exact day?"

"Not really" I say. Which is true, I hardly know what day I'm living.

"Okay never mind…you are due on November. You are like 10 weeks. Be ready after the 35 weeks".

"Okay" I say. I don't even know if I'm going to make it another week. How I'm supposed to wait 35?

"Well I better get going. I have some people in the hospital waiting for me. Your next appointment is in one month. Oh Miss I recommend you to walk. Go outside, take fresh air, you look pale".

I simply nod. He smiles and leaves the room. I get up from the bed, I want to get out of here but I don't really know how to get to the basement. This house is so big. I walk to the door when someone opens it hard. I stay there puzzle. Draco is there. He looks different, he looks sad, not the same arrogant way.

"Hey" he says.

"Hello" I say serious. I find myself getting mad. I think I'm starting the famous mood swings.

"So what the doctor said?" Draco asks sitting down in a chair near his bed.

"He told me that I'm pregnant" I say. I know that that's not what he wants to hear but I like annoying him.

"Granger I know that you are pregnant" he says annoyed grabbing something from a little table near the chair. "What did he said about your condition?"

"He said that I'm okay" I say angry. "Can I go back to the basement now?"

"No. We need to discuss some things" he says getting up from the chair. He walks to the door and locks it.

"I'm not going to escape" I tell him bitter.

"Just in case" he says walking back to the chair. "You can sit down if you want. I think this is going to take long" he says playing with a snitch.

I move to the bed and sit down. This bed is so comfortable. After a couple of minutes of silence I say "Well".

"What else did the doctor told you?"

"He said that I should eat more. I'm loosing a lot of weight and he said that is not good. He told me to rest. He told me that I should walk more, to go outside and have some fresh air".

"You know that that is not possible Granger" he says serious.

"I know" I say a little sad.

He takes a deep breath and says "What are we going to do about this situation Granger?"

What he is asking me? I don't think I have a vote here "What do you want to do Malfoy?" I ask not looking at him. I really don't want to look at him.

"What do I want to do?" he whispered and stays quiet again. He is thinking the answer. "Hmm…I don't really now what I want Granger" he says softly.

Okay he got my attention, I look at him and he looks sad. It's my turn to take a deep breath. "Malfoy I think the right thing to do is to get an abortion". To be honest I don't think is the right thing to do. When I saw the baby in the wall I felt connected with it. But I think is the best for the baby. At list that way the thing is not going to suffer when it gets to this world. This doesn't feel right. I'm going against everything that I believe. I never thought that I could even think about doing such thing. But this is another situation, a very different and complicated situation.

"You think that the best thing is to have an abortion?" Draco asks surprised.

"Yes" I say looking at him. We are looking straight into our eyes grey with brown.

He looks at the floor and mumble "I don't think an abortion is the right option".

I'm shock looking at him. Is he serious? "WHAT" I almost shout. I don't want to, but is just from the surprised. I don't want to have cold feet's. I already made a decision and I don't want him to change that.

He looks at mi serious and says again "I don't' think an abortion is the right option".

"Really" I take a deep breath and then shoot at him "So Malfoy do you really think that your parents are going to let you have this child? With a mudblood? Do you really think that your Dark Lord is going to let me have this child? For what I know maybe tomorrow I wake up and Voldemort decides to kill me. You know what the doctor told me, that after 35 weeks I need to be prepared because the baby could come out anytime. I would be so happy if that was true, but you know what? I don't even think I'm going to make is so far. So why should I keep the baby? To suffer knowing that I probably don't even have the chance to see it. Or why should I have the baby? If I have it there's a big possibility that your friends are going to kill me anyways and I don't want my child living with people like you". I don't even realize that while I was shouting I got up and got closer to him.

He is looking at me. I don't know what his thinking but he looks shock and a little sad. He doesn't say anything. I don't think he can even say something after all that. I guess he knows that what I told him is the truth. He stands up and walks to the door. He opens the door, he gets out but then returns and says "You can stay here if you want…take a nap…when you wake up go back to the basement, but call Loly first. I don't think you know how to get there by yourself" he gets out but returns again "I'm going to tell Loly that he can take you some food….oh and Granger think about what we talk. If you want an abortion let me know, I can get you someone to do it" .He leaves the room sad.

I'm looking at the door angry and shock. Think about it? What do I have to think? I already made my mind. But what if he wants the baby? Nah I don't think so.

I woke up three hours later. It feels so good to sleep in a comfortable bed. I call Loly and he takes me to "my room". He takes me some food too; stake, broccoli, carrots, baked potato's, cake, juice and my favorite home made cookies. I think I'm going to get sick after eating all this but I don't care.

I think I made a decision. Tomorrow I'm going to let Draco now what I decided.

**I hope you like it and I hope it's not to much for one chapter…to be honest I don't like making long stories but I do like making long chapters… I think that is almost the same. I mean what's the different a long story with really short chapter or a short story with long chapters. Anyway let me know what you think XD**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Draco and I talk about the pregnancy

**Well here's another chapter. It came out before that what I have in plans. I thought it was going to take me more time to get it done. Thanks to ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx,soys carroll, TheresNothingInside, Socksycherry, sugar n spice 522, g. dravelologan and Dracashed**** for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming that always help and encourage me to update faster.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the name Loly.**

It's been three days since Draco and I talked about the pregnancy. I already have a decision but I haven't seen Draco to let him know. Loly is been a charm this days. I don't know why but he comes every single hour to make sure that I'm okay. Lucius haven't come to take me out of the room. That's good.

I'm cleaning my face in the sync and I hear a loud noise. I look thinking that is Loly but he is not here, the noise is coming from outside of the room. I put my ears closer to the door and I here people yelling some jinxes and other people screaming to stop. I'm getting a little nervous to be honest, been here without knowing what's happening is frustrated. I don't know if in a couple of seconds someone comes, gets me and curse me to death. No, I should not think about that! I hear a loud crack, I look and Loly is here.

"Miss don't try to get out of here, there's a big fight outside" the little elf screech.

"Are you kidding me Loly? Of course I'm not getting out of here. I don't wan to die. Anyway, what's going on Loly?" I ask nervous.

"The masters had a disagreement. The big Master jinxed the young master" he says grabbing his little hands nervous.

"Oh my God" that is the only thing that I can say. I can't believe this people. What are they fighting about? Who is the big and young master? I need to ask "Why are they fighting?

The elf look at me nervous, I guess this is one of the things that he can't say.

"It's okay Loly you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say to the little thing getting closer to him. I really want to know but I'm not going to force him to talk.

The elf takes a deep breath. I can see that he is dying to tell me. He gets closer to me and whispers "The young Master said that he wants something. The big Master said that it is not going to happen and that he doesn't agree. The young Master got all mad and went to Madam. Madam said that what his father says stays". I think his eyes are about to come out. He takes a deep breath and then continues "The young Master is not happy about it, whatever it is that he wants I don't think he is going to let the big Master make the decision for him. The big Master got all upset and threw a jinx to the young Master. The young Master didn't do anything, he respects the big one. Madam is the one screaming" I guess his finish because he run to the wall and start smashing his head to it. I get it now the young and big master is Lucius and Draco. Oh my God! I can't believe Lucius jinxes his own son. If he does that to him, his own blood what he is going to do to me?

"Loly stop. Your big Master is going to know that you are here" I say walking to him. I grab him and take him as far away from the wall, he looks at me nervous. Lucius told him that he shouldn't come. I ignore his nervousness and ask "Loly, do you know what the young Master wants?"

He looks at me smiling, I guess that something that he can say without being punish. I'm really excited to know what it is so I encourage him. He says" I don't know what the young Master wants".

No wander he is so happy. He doesn't have to say anything important. I take a deep breath; I'm a little annoyed I have to admit. "So the big Master is really mad, almost to kill? I ask.

"Please don't ask Loly anything more Miss" the elf screeches imploring me.

I look at him and he looks sad. I know that I shouldn't be asking him stuff like this. I should feel ashamed of myself. I'm making the poor elf get punish "Okay Loly, I understand, I'm not going to ask you anything".

"Oh thanks Miss" he says happy.

"Loly, can you call me Hermione instead. I mean you are my friend and my friends don't call me Miss".

I see happiness in his eyes. "Loly don't have friends" he says smiling, but then he gets sad and says "I don't know if Loly should call you by your name. I don't think the Master is going to like that" he says.

"Let's make it our little secret" I whisper smiling at him.

"Loly and the Master don't have secrets" Loly say proud. I know why he is proud. He is making a good job as an elf.

"Okay well it doesn't have to be a secret. I don't think your Master is going to care".

"O…Okay" he says smiling happy. "Have to go, don't try to get out of here" the elf says. With a loud crack he is out of the room.

The fight is over. Right now everything is peaceful. I wander what Draco want so badly?

Why his fathers don't approve?

I hear a loud crack again. I look and Loly is here again.

"H…H…Hermione" he says smiling. I look at him and smile too. Loly reminds me so much of Dobby. "I have to take you to the young Masters room". He is looking at me still smiling. I wander if he is always like this or if is only with me? Never mind I have, I'll ask him later.

"Okay" I say standing up. I walk with Loly to Dracos' room. I get there and he is waiting for me sitting in his chair. I get in and look at him. He looks all messy.

"You need something?" I ask him.

"Sit down please" he says not looking at me. He looks and sounds angry.

I sit down and look at the wall. He is not saying anything. I hate when he does this.

I have to break the silence. I open my mouth but he interrupts me "Granger what's your decision?"

I look at him confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"Granger don't play stupid with me, I'm not in the mood. What's your decision, are you going to keep the baby or not" he says angry.

"Oh that" I totally forgot about the pregnancy, with all the fight and stuff. "Well I already told you what I want to do" I say not looking at him.

"Very well" he says bitter "I'm going to get some one to get over with this" he says. He stands up and walks to the door. He stops and says "Stay here, the person can do it here" he says and leaves the room.

I'm sitting in Draco's bed thinking about what I'm about to do. I'm not sure if I can do this. I don't know how I'm going to look at myself in the mirror. I'm beginning to have cold feet's. I don't know why but I'm shaking and I think I'm going to start crying soon. I'm looking everywhere, I feel dizzy. To make matters worst I'm thinking about something that my mother told me a long time ago about 'babies knowing everything that you are going to do'. What if the baby knows that I'm going to kill it?

My thoughts get interrupt by the door. I really old lady is standing there looking at me.

"Hello I'm Anna" the lady says getting inside the room. Draco is following her.

"Granger this is the women that is doing the thing" I don't know why but he don't want to say the word.

"O….Okay" I say nervous.

Draco gives me an angry and sad look at the same time and leaves the room. I'm all alone with this woman. To be honest she doesn't look like a person that I can trust. She look's crazy and in a way she reminds me of Bellatrix. I guess that's why I feel this way.

"Okay Miss. Like I say I'm Anna. Let's get this over whit. I have to get home and feed my baby" she says.

I look at her confused. She is really old, how come she have a baby "You have a baby?" I ask.

"Well I baby dog" she says smiling. When she smiles she looks like a maniac "Okay lie down" she says taking out her wand.

"H…How are you going to do this?" I ask nervous.

"Oh it's really simple, but not everybody knows the jinx. Well is not a complicated jinx but no body practice it. They can kill somebody with it" she says smiling. I guess she is proud of knowing how to do this.

"So I'm not going to feel anything?" I ask looking at her wand.

"Oh no with the wand I make shore the baby get all smash into little pieces and then I take it out".

"Smash? You are going to tear the baby first?" I ask. I think I'm about to star crying and I'm getting nauseas.

"Well yes. I can't take the baby out complete, is difficult. I have to put the thing into pieces before taking it out".

I think I'm going to faint. Why does she have to tell me what she's going to do with the baby? Oh yeah, I was the stupid one that asked.

I'm really nervous, I'm shaking and I have tears in my eyes. She looks at me and says "Look is not like the baby has nails. Is not going to rip you before I get it out" I don't know why but I think that she is enjoying this. "Now lie down".

I lie down on the bed. I feel tears falling trough my face. I see her putting her wand up, any minute soon the thing is going to get smash. Oh my God! I don't think I can do this. What if the baby really has finger nails? And the baby little heart is going to get all tear into little pieces. I can't do this. "NO" I scream "Wa…wait" I say sobbing.

She look at me serious and says "Girl, if we do this fast is best for you".

"I…I d-don't think I can do this" I say sitting.

"Kid I don't have all day" she says angry.

"Okay" Oh come on Hermione get I grip. You have to do this, if not the Death Eater's are going to do it anyways.

I look at the lady and she has her wand up again. She is opening her mouth and it hits me, I can't do this. I don't care what happens. I'm going to take care of myself and make sure that I don't get kill. I don't even care if I get kill after having the baby. I want the baby to live. I have to give the baby a chance in life. I don't even care if Draco doesn't want to have the baby.

"NO" I scream at the lady. She gives me a dirty look. I look at her and say "I'm not going to do this, I can't" I stand up and run to the bathroom. I want to hide here.

I hear the door. I think she's out of here. I get out of the bathroom and a moment later Draco is enters the room.

"So…that was fast" he says locking the door and walking inside. He is looking at the bed. I don't understand.

I don't want to look at him. I don't know how to tell him that I didn't have the abortion.

"Hmm…I thought the bed was going to be cover in blood, I guess magic can do everything secretly" he says sitting on the chair.

I take a deep breath and say looking at him "I didn't do it".

He looks at me confuse. He doesn't look angry or anything like that. "You what?" he asks again. I can see his eyes are sparkling.

I look at the floor and say. "I told the lady to stop. I couldn't do it".

I see him smirking. I don't know if he is making fun of me or if he is a little happy.

"That's good I guess" he says after a couple of seconds of silence.

I look at him, I'm getting mad. "That's good… Malfoy, what I'm going to do now? I know that you guys are going to kill me. You don't even want the thing".

He stands up mad, his eyes are on fire "Who told you that I don't want the baby?"

Okay is my turn to look confused and shock.

"Don't look at me like that Granger. You never gave me a chance to tell you what a wanted" he says bitter. I want him to sit. I feel that any minute soon he is going to do something to me.

I don't know what to say. So he wants the baby, but how come? The baby is not even pureblood. I'm speechless, upset, nervous and scare.

"Granger I never said that I didn't want the thing. You never gave me the chance to say what I thought about this situation. It was all about what you wanted. I understood you. That's why I call the woman" he is looking at me but I'm not. I can't. "Granger can you look at me?" he asks.

I don't look at him. I don't want to. I feel so wrong about all this. How can I even think about killing the baby? Malfoy sits next to me, grabs my shin softly and makes me look at him. I have to say I'm a little shock; this is the first time that he is being so nice to me, well not including the day that we had sex. "I want to have the baby" he says looking straight into my eyes.

I don't know what to say. I have so many things to ask but I don't know where to start. I'm thinking and the something comes into my mind. Loly said that the young Master wanted something but the big Master don't approved. This most be what Draco wanted. But if Lucius don't approve I don't have a chance.

"The fight" I say looking at him. He lets go of my shin, his eyes don't say anything like always but I think he is not mad anymore. No wander he was so angry before. He didn't want me having an abortion.

"You heard that" he says looking at the floor.

"Well I'm very close to the meeting room. I hear everything, when you guys are screaming, laughing and sometime when you are hurting someone" I say.

"My father doesn't agree with this. He doesn't want you having the baby" he says not looking at me.

"What are you going to do Malfoy?"

"I don't know yet Granger" he says looking at me.

I don't want to say anything more. I know that this pregnancy can finish any second. I'm going to try really hard to make sure that I don't get to attach to the baby just incase.

"Well Malfoy, I should go back to the basement" I say. He doesn't look happy about that but he nods. "Are you going to call Loly and tell him to take me there?"

"Oh yeah" he snap his fingers and a second later Loly is there looking at us. I don't know why but Loly looks nervous. He walks out of the room and I follow him.

I get to my room and I see Loly is not looking at me "Loly was wrong?"

"The master is going to be so angry with me" he starts babbling without looking at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"The master knows that I told you about the young Master".

"Oh" I say. I feel sorry for the little creature. "Did the Master punish you?"

"Not yet…but he is going to do it. He is not happy with me. He says that I'm not following his commands. He is so upset. I don't know what to do" he stops talking and stars trembling. I'm going to ask him what's wrong but he says "The master is calling me, I better go". He leaves and let me mouth open.

It's been five months and half since I was kidnap. Time have past really fast to be honest. I can't believe that no one from the Order had come to get me. I guess they haven't missed me. I mean they are so into the war that they hardly have time to think of me. I guess they think I'm okay. The weird thing is that the Ministry was always watching muggle London. I don't really understand.

Nothing new had happened here. I'm still living in the basement, sleeping in the floor which I hate. I get really bad back pains. I'm also loosing my natural skin color, I look really pale, I don't really like it.

Loly brings me food every four hours. Well except for today and yesterday. Yesterday Narcissa told Loly to get me. She wanted me to clean the meeting room. I didn't do it right and she slapped me. I call her a bitch and she got so mad that she told Loly that he was not going to bring me food for two days. He didn't listen to her though, he came yesterday and brought me some fruits, but to be honest I'm starving. Fruits are not enough at this time of my life. I should tell you, I'm four months and I half pregnant. The pregnancy is already showing. I haven't felt the baby yet but the doctor told me that pretty soon I'm going to start feeling the little thing. I'm pretty excited about that, I can't wait till that moment; I really want to feel it. I don't know yet what's going to happen, I haven't talk to Draco since I decided to keep the baby. The Death Eater's are always busy this day's. They hardly spend time in the house, or at list that's what Loly tells me. But anyway I guess they are not going to do anything to me yet.

I take showers one's a week; I don't think I'm supposed to do that. Every time Loly comes to get me I see him crashing his head to something. Loly brought me clothes too that fits me. I have a couple of new suits, but those are strictly to use when the doctor comes. I have to look like Draco's girlfriend. I can' believe that Lucius is still telling that lie. The worst thing is that the doctor believes him. Oh yeah I forgot on the last checkup the doctor said that I'm 118 pounds. That's great!

I'm lying on the floor touching my belly, looking at the ceiling. I don't have a book and I'm really bored. I feel the door open. It's the first time in weeks. The only time that I hear the door is when I get out to shower. I look at the door and Draco is there. I feel my hearts is getting out of my chest. I feel a weird sensation in my stomach to. He look so..so…. Oh my God I should not look at him like this. You know what's the worst thing about the pregnancy? Is that the hormones are running wild and sometimes I feel that I need to be with somebody physically.

Draco's eyes look like they are going to come out. I haven't moved my hand from my belly and I can see that his eyes are looking at that same spot.

"Wow" he says.

I take my hand of my stomach and sit down. I don't know what to say to him. I haven't seen him in so long. I look at him better and I could tell that he looks tired, he looks like he needs to get a shower and he is a little skinnier. Right now I don't look like the one that is kidnap. I look healthy I think.

"Hey" I say half smiling at him.

He gets inside and closes the door. He doesn't move his eyes from my stomach and to be honest is starting to freak me out. After two long minutes he sits in the floor near the door and looks at me. Our eyes are lock. He has some black marks under his eyes. I guess he is not sleeping well. He reminded me of that year in Hogwarts when he had the task of killing Dumbledore.

"You look different" he says.

"Yeah I guess I do" I say still looking at him.

"I talk to the doctor the other day. He said that everything was going perfect. I guess that is good" he says.

I nod. I really don't know what to say. Draco and I have never had a conversation without ending fighting. I don't want to fight this time. I think it is time that we talk like young adults.

"I talk to my father. He is not happy about this. He doesn't want me having a half blood child." he says grabbing something from the floor.

I nod.

"I told him that this is my problem that I really don't care about that. I mean this is probably the only child that I'm going to have because I don't know if someday I get out of this house and don't come back".

I look straight into his eyes at this point. To be honest I don't want anything happening to him. I know that I should not feel this way. This is Malfoy who we are talking about, but even though I don't have the heart to wish him death, especially when he is the daddy of this baby.

"I hope I get to see the baby" he says half smiling.

"Malfoy, don't talk like that. You are not going to dye" I find myself telling him. It's heartbreaking to see him this way. I think he is getting prepared to die anytime soon. "The war is getting worst right?" I ask.

He nods. I wander who have died? I hope all my friends are okay.

"Granger" he says looking at me with intensity. "I know that my father don't approve, but I can't let you sleep in this place anymore. Is not the right place for a pregnant woman. You can't keep sleeping on the floor. I'm going against everything at this moment. But I thought about it, and I'm going to take you to one of the guest's rooms".

I look at him surprised. I don't wan to get punish for this so I ask "Malfoy…what if your father sees me there?"

"You don't have to worry; I don't think he is going to find out. He is always busy these days, just like me. Anyways I have everything settle" he says half smiling.

I look at him doubtfully. He rolls his eyes and says "Loly is going to stay with you most of the time. He is going to let me know if my father is coming. You know that elves have special talents".

I nod. Wow I can't believe I'm really leaving this room.

"Malfoy…I know that I shouldn't be asking you this. But do you think that is possible for me to go outside for a while and take some fresh air. I mean I have to take some sun light for at list two minutes" I know that I should not take advantage of his good mood, but maybe this is the only time that he is going to be in this good mood so I have to ask.

He looks at me serious but says "Let's see what I can do. The doctor did say something about you looking pale. Anyway, take the stuff that you have here. I know that my father and Loly had brought you clothes".

I stand up happy and walk to the corner where I have all the stuff. I take everything that fits into my arm and I walk to the door where Draco is waiting for me.

I get to the guest room. I gasp. The room is huge. The walls are white with silver and green accessories. This Malfoy's are really proud of being Slytherin. The bed is a queen size. This is going to be great. I mean I'm a hostage but right know I'm going to be sleeping like the rich and the famous. I walk to the bed and sit down. It's really comfortable. He looks at me and smiles. Can you believe that? Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, the freaking Death Eater smiles at me.

One week later…

Everything has changed for my convenient. I take showers two times a day. I'm eating every four or three hours. I have Loly here most of the time and we are always talking about different stuff. I never ask him personal questions though; I know that he is going to end up smashing his head to something. I don't want to see that so I don't go too far.

I'm lying down in the amazing, comfortable bed. I'm reading I new book that Loly brought me. Is not the greatest book, is mostly of dark magic, but I have nothing more to do. I wonder when I'm going to go outside and see the sun. I think I'm going to faint when I get the chance to see it.

I stop reading and throw the book to the side. I put one hand on my stomach. I get lost thinking of all the things that I could be doing if I was not here hostage. Is June, is the beginning of the summer and I'm stuck in four walls. I hope Harry, Ron and the rest are okay.

I'm stroking my belly softly when I feel this weird sensation. I keep touching to see what it is and I feel it again. The baby is moving. Oh my God! The baby is moving for the first time. It's the most incredible sensation that a woman can feel. The thing is not moving a lot, but I guess that's normal since is the first time that it moves. The baby stop moving and I can feel myself still smiling.

I here the door open roughly. I look and Lucius is standing in front of the door. Oh shit! I don't know what to do. I don't want to call Loly, he is going to get punish for me. I stand up and look at him. Lucius look like he is ready to kill me. Should I scream at Draco? I don't even know if he is in the house. I haven't seen him since he brought me here. Should I hide in the bathroom? I don't dare move an inch from were I'm standing. Lucius come inside and lock the door. Okay I think my death is coming. I need to move. I need to hide, but I'm so nervous. I don't feel my feet's. Lucius gets closer to me. He looks like a menace.

He looks at the floor and whispers "I can't believe my son disobey my orders. I strictly told him that I didn't want you in the guest's rooms" I think he is talking to himself.

He looks at me again. I don't really like how he is looking at me. "I told you one's that this in not a hotel" he says still looking at me.

I don't know what to say. I think staying quiet is the best idea right now.

He gets more closer to me. I can feel his breathing. I look down. He grabs my hair roughly and makes me look at him. His eyes are on fire. He lift his hand and a second later a feel his hand on my face. He hits me and we the impact I fall down. I can taste blood in my mouth. He walks to me and I start crawling to the bathroom. I have to hide there. I feel something hitting my back pretty hard. I look and Lucius is kicking me. I can't let him do this. I'm not going to let him. He grabs me by my hair again and makes me stand up. He lifts his hand again. I close my eyes. I'm waiting for the impact but the only thing that I hear is the door. I open my eyes and Draco is there.

"Father stop" Draco says angry.

He walks to us. I don't know why but Lucius don't let go of me. I feel tears in my eyes. The pressure in my head is too much. I think he is going to take my hair of. To make matters worst I feel a lot of pain in my back. That's really what's worrying me.

"Father stop" I hear Draco say again. I look at him and he looks like he is ready to kill his father. Lucius let go of me slowly. I throw myself at the floor holding my head and my stomach.

Lucius sneers at his son and leaves the room. Thank God! I see Draco walking to me. He looks angry and concerned. He gets to me, takes me in his arms and carries me to the bed. I guess I'm not that fat even with the belly because he doesn't look like he is making a big effort. He puts me softly in the bed.

"What did he do to you?" he asks angry.

"He punch me" I say.

"That was it Granger?" he says.

"No he kicked me, on my back" I say closing my eyes. The pain is leaving. I think he didn't hit my really hard.

I hear him groan. I look at him and he is passing back and forward. He looks piss off.

"I'm going to call the doctor. He needs to come and check that everything is okay".

I nod. "How did you know that your father was here?" I ask massaging my back.

"Loly went to get me" he says not looking at me.

"But Loly wasn't here" I say confused.

"Loly was getting you something to drink when he heard my father saying to my mother that he was coming here. He said to her that he was going to end up with the pregnancy".

"Oh" I say. "Oh my God!"

Draco looks at me concerned. I'm a little touch by this I have to admit.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes…Malfoy what's going to happen to Loly?" I ask. I'm concerned for the little creature.

"Nothing…I told Loly that this was our secret. He knows when I'm giving him an order. He is not going to tell my father that he was the one that informed me, besides my father never saw him".

"Oh" I say.

"I don't think that you should stay here. My father already knows where you are. He is not going to be in peace until he finds away to get to you".

"Malfoy he can get to me in the basement too" I say.

"I know" he takes a deep breath and says looking at me serious "There's only one thing that we can do to get him and the rest of the death eater's out of this business".

"What is that?"

"You have to become a Malfoy".

**Well I hope you like it. I'm going to be calling the baby it or the thing until they find the sex of the baby. Please review, like I say that always help. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What" I ask surprised and shock

**Well here goes another chapter. Thanks to ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx, sugarnspice522, snapefan2007,TheresNothingInside, Chelsey89, RawRxLove**** for reviewing. Sorry for making you guys wait. I had this chapter like two weeks ago, but I was waiting for the beta, I'm still waiting. I send her the chapter but she hasn't sent it back to me. I couldn't wait till you see what happens so I decide to update. I check the other chapters. OH MY GOD! I can't believe they had so many errors, I mean I know that my spelling sucks but it had so many that even I could tell, lol. Sorry for that, I already proofread and try to fix as much as I could. I'm going to replace all of them, I hope you don't mind. Anyway HAPPY READING!**

"_You have to become a Malfoy"_

"WHAT" I shout at him. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy"? I'm really shock. What the hell do he means with 'you have to become a Malfoy'. Does he really want me to marry him?

Malfoy is not looking at me. I think he realize what he just said and his thinking about it. To be honest there's not a lot to think about. He is crazy if he thinks that I'm going to marry him. It was crazy enough to sleep with him and its crazy enough knowing that I'm going to have a baby and he is the father.

"Granger" he takes a deep breath. "That's the only thing we can do to stop them" he says again. Oh my God, he is serious about this!

"Malfoy I'm not going to marry you" I say getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "I'm going back to the basement. After all your father was fighting because I'm having privileges".

I turn around and open the door. I feel him running and I moment later he is grabbing my hand and taking me as far away from the door.

"You are not getting out of this room Granger. Do you want to see the baby? Because I know that I want to. If you leave this room and go back to the guess room my father is going to kill you" he says looking at me with intensity. I'm looking at him serious, how can he even think that I don't want to see the baby?

"Malfoy your father is going to find me anyways. It doesn't matter if I'm here or in a hidden place. He is going to get to me" I say.

"Exactly…Granger that's why we need to get marry. My father won't hurt you if you are a Malfoy. He respects his surname a lot. Even if the person that have that name is a mudblood. If we are married the Death Eaters won't dare doing anything either. The Malfoy's have the power and they know that I'm going to give you authority" he says looking at me serious and confidence about what he is saying.

"What about your mother Malfoy… or your aunt? Do you think they are going to respect me? Please they are the first one who are going to come here and kick the hell out of me" I'm getting angry with this situation. This is really stupid of him. "Besides what do you care if they hurt me or not?"

He looks at me serious. I can tell that he got angry with my comment, but I don't understand why, I mean does he care for me? I don't think so.

"Granger…don't get your hopes up. I don't care what they do to you. You are not worth it. My only concerned is my child. So if I have to make you marry me, I'm going to find a way" he says. To be honest if I wasn't pregnant right now I think he will kill me. I can see it in his eyes. I'm a little hurt I have to admit. I mean I thought that maybe, just a little tinny part of him was concerned for me, but I guess wrong again. He doesn't care for me at all, this is all for the baby. I should feel happy knowing that he don't want anything happening to the thing, but I'm not happy. Don't get me wrong I don't want anything happening to the baby. But to be honest a little part of me is hoping that he asked to marry me because he really wants to.

I never thought my life was going to turn this way. When I was little girl, I just to think about marriage, but I always imagined my self married to this great man. A man that loves me, respects me, makes me feel special and makes me feel like a woman. I always imagined myself with kids, but those kids where the son and daughter of the man that was in love with me. I never imagined that I was going to be force to get marry to a complete jerk.

I'm looking at him. I feel like crying. I don't want to do this. He is looking at me serious. I know that he is not turning back on this decision that he just made. I look away. I don't want to look at him, I feel like punching him.

"I'm leaving for two hours; I have some stuff to do. I wish to have an answer when I return".

I don't know what to say. It doesn't matter what I say, he is going to make me do it. "Do I have another option?" I ask.

"Not really" he says before getting out of the room.

It's been an hour since he left. I've been crying since he closed the door. I feel so helpless. I wish like screaming, but I know that is not the right thing to do. I lie down on the bed and decide to take a nap. That's going to help me. It's one of the things that help me to get relaxed.

I'm lost in my dreams when I feel something touching my feet. I open my eyes slowly and I see Malfoy looking at me. He is smiling. I don't understand why. He is not looking at my eyes so I guess he hasn't realized that I'm awake. I close my eyes again. I don't know if I should trust him, but I want to know what he is up to. I feel him getting closer to me. I can feel his body. I feel something touching my stomach. I think is his hand. I can't look now, I mean I don't want to interrupt him. Maybe I should, but I think this is the only time that he gets to be him. I feel his hand slowly, very slowly touching my bump. I open my eyes a little and I see that he is getting his head close to my stomach. He is not looking at my face so I feel secure to look at him. I'm watching him. He is smiling while stroking my belly softly. I can't believe someone like him can touch like that. I can feel the baby moving around my stomach. I guess the thing knows that this is his father having contact with it.

After a couple of minutes I start moving slowly just to make him realize that I'm about to wake up. I start stretching my arms and yawning a little too exaggerated to be honest. I'm a terrible actress! He moves immediately and gets near the door. I think he is pretending that he just got in the room. I looked at him and I try to look shock.

"I though you will never wake up" he says trying to sound annoyed. If I didn't know the truth I could swear that he was mad.

"What time it is?" I ask looking at him. I look at the window and it's getting dark. Wow I must fall at sleep for a long time.

"Is 7:30" he says walking near me. "Did you think about my offer?"

I look at him confused. I completely forgot about our conversation a couple of hours ago. After recovering I get angry again and say "Do I have another option?"

"Yes you do" he says calm sitting at the end of the bed. I'm in the middle of the bed sitting Indian style.

"I do?" I ask surprised.

"Yes you do... Actually you have two options…The first one you marry me. After the baby is born you get to see it and I will make sure that you leave this house with the baby. If I'm alive after the war is done I want to have some arrangement to be involve in the baby's life"

I look at him shock. I don't know what to say now. I guess he had thought a lot about this.

"Second option" he says taking me out of my thought. "You don't marry me. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to watch over you so I'm not sure if you are going to make it until the end of the pregnancy. I have to admit, I'm not happy about that. I do want to see the baby, but that's up to you. However if you do make it until the birth I'm taking the child with me. You are not going to see the baby…not even when the thing is out of you".

What? Is he really going to do that? He can take care of me without getting married. I don't understand why he wants to marry me so bad.

"Those are the only option I have?" I ask not looking at him. I feel like crying again. I don't want to fight with him so I don't say anything more.

"Yes" he says serious. I look at him and he smirks at me. I think he knows what my decision is; I guess he is really smart after all.

"You know that I have to take the first option Malfoy" I say bitter.

"I though so. Is the right choice Granger" he says serious, but I can tell that he want to smile.

"What's for you Malfoy?" I ask annoyed.

"Just the satisfaction of knowing that I'm annoying you" he says serious, but then he smiles a little "and the fact that I'm going to make damn sure that the baby come to this world".

Yes he is going to make damn sure that that happens. I'm only going to do this for the baby. I know that it is a big commitment.

"Wait… One more thing Malfoy" I say looking at him straight into his grey eyes. "After I have the baby you are going to make sure that I leave this house with the baby in my hands. I don't want tricks" I say in a business way.

He nods and looks out of the window. He takes a deep breath and asks "When are we going to do this?"

It's my turn to take a deep breath. Do I really have to do this? Yes Hermione you have to is the only option you have. You are not going to regret it after you see your baby "The faster we do this the best".

"What about tomorrow?" he asks.

"What?" Tomorrow I 'm not prepared for that.

"Yes tomorrow it is" he says smiling. "I'm going to bring someone from the ministry, he can do it" he says standing up from the bed.

"Malfoy, one more question".

"Yes?" he asks not looking at me.

"What do your parents think about this shit?"

"They don't think anything because they don't know" he says smirking.

"They don't?" I'm surprised. I thought he always shared everything with his father.

"No they don't…I'm going to call Loly, you should eat" he says and walks out of the room.

I'm lost in thoughts. Tomorrow I'm going to become Mrs. Malfoy. I hate how that sounds. But I have to be tough; I have to do this for the baby. I don't know why, but I trust Malfoy. I know that he is going to help me get out of here after the baby's birth. I'm sure that I can deal with him seen the baby if he gets out of this mess.

I'm ready to sleep now. Two hours ago Loly came and brought me food. I'm full and sleepy. I hope I don't have bad dreams with all this crap about marriage. I wish now more than ever that Harry or one of the Orders find me.

Its morning…I guess I fall at sleep without realizing it. I get out of the bed with morning sickness. I run to the bathroom, a couple of seconds later I'm out. I feel like I'm missing something. I have to do something but I don't know what it is. The only thing that comes to my mind is that I have nothing to do because I'm a hostage.

Loly gets to the room five minutes later with a bone white dress. I look at him and he is smiling at me. I look at the dress and everything comes back to me. I'm getting married today. Oh shit! Can I really do it? I wish I don't faint before saying yes. Malfoy is going to be really mad if that happens. What if Lucius and the rest try to kill me before we get done with this?

"Loly is here to bring you this" the elf says interrupting my thoughts.

"T…Thanks Loly" I say nervous.

"The young Master is waiting for you at the library. The minister is waiting there too"

"O…O…Okay Loly. Let me take a shower and I get down there" I say nervous.

"I have to wait for you Hermione. You don't know where the library is" he says polite.

"Okay… no problem Loly. I'll be fast" I say walking to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later I'm out of the shower putting the dress on. The dress is very pretty I have to admit. Is strapless, really tight in the breast area, below the breasts area the dress is all loosen until my knees. Loly brought me white sandals. I try to comb my hair but it's a mess. I end up asking Loly if he could bring me hair gel. He have no idea what that is. I totally forgot that in the magic world, they don't use that stuff here. But he did help me combing my hair and at the end I'm able to have a pretty decent pony tail.

Loly takes me to the library. I see Malfoy there talking to the minister. Narcissa is there as well with two Death Eaters that I don't recognize. I don't mind looking at her. I don't know why but she makes me nervous. Malfoy looks at me. I give him a little smile but he doesn't return it. He is all business. I walk slowly to him and stand near him. I don't want to look at him. I'm sure that he feels just like me about all this. He is only doing it for the baby's life.

The minister looks at me and smile, I returned politely. Narcissa is frowning.

"Okay let's start this" the minister says. Malfoy gets close to me and take my hand in his. I look at him confused but he is not looking at me. I guess this is an act. I don't understand, the minister certainly know that the Malfoy's are death eaters. Why he is hear so happy? The ceremony is really weird. We don't even have to say our bows. The minister says to me that Malfoy asked to be quick.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you take Miss Granger to be your beloved wife, to love her in sickness and in health, to respect her and be by her side until death?"

I don't look at Malfoy. He hesitated for a second and than say "Yes".

"Miss. Granger, do you take Mr. Malfoy to be your beloved husband, to love him in sickness and in health, to respect him and be by his side until death?" This is it. I don't know if I should quit this shit and say no. I look to my side and Narcissa is looking at me, she is serious and I can see through her eyes that she wishes to kill me with her hands. I look to the other side and the two death eaters are smirking. I have to do this. I can't let her kill me. Not yet at list. "Y…Yes" I finally manage to say.

"Okay please bring the ring" he says. Malfoy takes two rings out of his pocket. He puts mine in my finger. It's a beautiful ring. Is simply, silver with a bid diamond. But it's gorgeous. He gave me his and I put his ring in his finger.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you may kiss your bride" the minister says smiling.

Malfoy turns to look at me at the same time that I turn to look at him. I don't know if he is going to do it. I forgot that I need to kiss him to make the marriage real. He moves slowly to me. I can see his face near mine. He is looking at me eyes with intensity. I get closer to him and a minute later our lips are touching. His lips feel so soft. I wish I could do this a lot! Please Hermione don't think like that. After a couple of seconds he takes his lips away and looks at the side.

"Okay…the witnesses, I need you to come here and put your finger in this paper, which will make it valid" the minister says. The two death eaters walk between us and put their fingers in the paper. I take a better look and I realize who this Death Eater's are. Goyle and Blaise are smiling at Draco. Draco smirks at them.

I don't know why but I'm starting to feel nauseas and dizzy. I think all this is getting me sick. I don't want to tell Malfoy, he may think that I'm faking. I put my hand in my head and I feel that I'm sweating. Suddenly I feel cold and I start seen double. Malfoy is looking at me. He looks concerned.

"Hermione are you…" everything turns black.

I'm in a really comfortable place. I can't tell you exactly where it is because I don't have my eyes open. Everything is quiet. Maybe I'm death and that's the reason why everything sounds so peaceful.

I feel I little pain in my head, so I know I'm not death. Death doesn't make you have headaches. I start opening my eyes slowly and I see somebody sleeping near me but not in the same place. I turn my head to get a better look, is Malfoy who is sleeping in the couch. I look around and I realize that I'm in Malfoy's room. I have no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember was that I was in the library. Maybe I fall at sleep there. Maybe something happened and they made me a memory charm. I close my eyes and try to remember. I remember filling dizzy. Well maybe I fainted, that's the only logical explanation that I can find.

I move myself a little because I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, I lay on my side and I stay there for a couple of minutes looking at him. He looks so peaceful, like an angel. It's too bad that he is one of the bad guys. But to me honest sometime I don't even care about that. I like those special occasions when I see him smiling. Like today…

Oh my God today. I can't believe that the witnesses where Goyle and Blaise. I never thought they were part of the death eater's. Lavender use to date Blaise and the last thing that I hurt from him was that he died. But he is not death. I think that's why I fainted. I was surprised to see him here. He didn't look like he went through hell or anything like that. I don't understand why he is pretending to be death.

I'm still looking at Malfoy and I see that he is moving his leg. I think he is waking up so without letting him know that I'm looking at him I turn around and start looking at the ceiling. I can feel him getting up and walking to me. A moment later he is sitting in the corner of the bed looking at me.

"Hey" I say. He look's surprised. I think he didn't realize that I was awake.

"Granger…how are you feeling…what happen?" he ask walking back to the couch and move it closer to the bed. He sits in the couch and stay looking at me waiting for answers.

"I…" I really don't know what to say. I need to know about Blaise, but I'm not sure if he is going to tell me anything.

"Well? You got me wo…" he says but shut his mouth immediately. I move my eyes to look at him. Do he was really going to say that he was worried? I think he was. He looks serious now. I guess he is upset with himself. That was something that I shouldn't hear.

"Well?" he asks again after composing himself.

"I…" I need to ask. I need to know why Blaise never told Lavender that he was a death eater and why he is pretending to be death. "What was Blaise doing here?" I ask looking at him.

He looks serious first but after a couple of second he smiled "Oh…that's the reason you fainted. You thought he was death" he says smiling.

"Well?" I ask a little impatient.

"Granger…there's not a lot to say. Blaise…well he never died. He just said that to protect that girlfriend of his" he says.

"But he is a death eater".

"Blaise…I death eater" he chuckles. "Blaise is not a death eater. That's the reason I call him to be a witness. I'm not stupid Granger. Do you really think that I was going to bring Death Eater's to the weeding?"

I don't know what to say. Blaise wanted to protect Lavender. So he is not a bad guy. He is not like Drac…I mean Malfoy. But he knows Draco is a Death Eater and he don't mind. But I still don't get why he is pretending to be death.

Malfoy is looking into my eyes and I think he knows what I'm thinking because he says "He was going to be a Death Eater, he didn't have an option, but he didn't want to be one. So he fake his death and left to Brazil. The Dark Lord thinks that he is death. Right now the only person that knows that he is alive is you, Goyle, Mr. Zabini and my mother. Mother is not going to say anything; she made the unbreakable bow with Blaise. If she dares say something she is death. Blaise father is a Death Eater but he doesn't want his son getting involved. He cares a lot for him; I wish my father care the same…"

I'm looking at him with intensity listening to this new thing. "Care the same way…about you?" I say softly.

Suddenly he gets angry. I can see sadness in his eyes. I don't dare say anything.

"What about Goyle?" I ask changing the subject of his father.

"Goyle is a Death Eater, but he is working in France. He is trying to form another group there. Granger you should know this. The war is getting worst; a lot of people are dying, including Death Eaters. We need to get people from the entire world. We can't loose this war" he says not looking at me, playing with something that he got from the little table near the bed.

"Why you can't loose this war?" I ask. I think Malfoy is ready to tell me everything that he feels. I need to know him a little bit more, maybe that way I'm going to understand him just a little bit.

"You know…you ask a lot" he says half smiling.

"Sorry" I whisper

"It's okay…is nice to have somebody to talk"

"Is nice having someone to talk too" I say and it's true. I don't really care that he is Draco Malfoy; I need someone to talk to.

"Well after all you are my wife…you should know what is happening" he says.

"Hmm" I say. I don't know what else to say.

"We can't afford to loose…Let see how I put this. I don't really care what happens in the war. To be honest I don't really like killing people, like probably you think. But I have to do it, its part of my job." I see that his eyes are getting filled with moister. I think he is about to cry, he takes a deep breath and continues. "I don't like raping girls. I hate when the Dark Lord makes me do it, but I don't have a choice. You see, if I don't do it, he is going to imperius me and make me do it. If we don't win this war he is going to kill us. I don't want to die…not now that I know that my life is going to change positively".

"It is?" I ask surprised.

"Yes…it is…Granger I'm going to become a father. I have to tell you it bother's me a little that I pregnant you" he looks at me and I feel like crying. I know that he don't want to have a baby with me, but God you don't have to be so harsh.

"Wait don't take me wrong…it bothers me because well, I'm not your favorite person and you are not mine. We hate each other"

"I don't hate you" I say without thinking.

"You don't?" he asks surprised. I'm going to talk but he interrupts me "Anyway… we are not meant for each other. I'm a death eater, you are and good girl. I'm a pureblood you are a mud…well you know what you are…You understand what I'm talking about right?"

I nod. He continues "What I'm trying to say is that knowing that I'm going to have a kid makes me happy, this is something that takes my mind out of all this shit. To be honest I think I don't really care that you are the mother. At list you are not a stupid bitch. You have brains. I know that you may think that you were stupid because you had sex with me. But I'm glad you did, I really didn't want to rape you. At list you dind't make me do this baby with force. At list I made it right" he finishes smiling with sadness.

"I…I'm happy to know that…that make's me understand a little" I say. It was the only thing that I was able to say. I was shock with his confession. Something came to my mind what about Narcissa. Does his parent approve? What about the minister?

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"Well they don't approve…but I don't care" he says half smiling.

"But you mother was there" I say.

"Yes she was…that's why I told the minister to go fast…I didn't want my mother getting involved" he says.

"What about the minister? He knows that you are a death eater, right?"

"Yes he knows".

"He is one of you too?" I ask.

"No…but he supports us" Draco say serious.

"OH…"

"Are you done with the question?" he asks smirking.

"Yes" I say blushing a little.

He smiles and gets up from his bed "Well I have to go… I have a meeting…well you know with whom".

"Okay…I better get back to the other room" I say standing up.

"Granger…are you dumb, you are a Malfoy now…you are my wife…you can stay here…no you are going to stay here. I already made Loly bring your stuff here, and tomorrow I'm going to bring a designer who can make you some clothes to make you look like a real Malfoy. Oh and I forgot…I'm going to take you to the gardens tomorrow. It's true… you do look pale. I don't want anything happening to the baby…and to you".

He left without saying anything more. I'm standing here in his room speechless. Wow is this really happening?

**Sorry for the wedding part, I decide to make it fast since I don't know a lot about weddings and I thought this one should be really fast since is not a romantic one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here goes another chapter…I already send it to my beta but I really wanted to post it so I didn't wait till you had it done. When I receive the chapter without errors I'm going too re-entered. Thanks to for reviewing you guys rock, keep them coming. I hope you like it…like always I read the chapter like 8 times before posting it…enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot...the characters came from the amazing mind of JK Rowlings**

One month later….

I thought that been married to this man was going to be hell, but he had been pretty nice. Well to be honest I only spend with him like three day's a week and that's only for a couple of minutes, but the time that we are together we hardly fight. Except for two weeks ago that we started a fight because I wanted to go outside to take fresh air and he didn't let me go…I have to tell you I have gone outside. The Malfoy Manor has a great garden with beautiful flowers and water fountains. Draco took me to the garden the second day of our marriage. I think I almost faint when I saw the sun and I'm not saying it as a joke, I literally fell down and if it wasn't because he catch me before my entire body hit the floor, probably I would have hurt myself. Draco made the doctor come and check on me after what happen. The doctor said that it was perfectly normal, the sun was intense. I didn't believe him but I didn't say anything… Anyway the fight was pretty bad. I think I almost lost my voice from shouting. I don't even know where I got the courage to scream at him. He was shock too because he left the room without a word. Now we are okay a think.

Anyway…Loly is my only company, he hardly leaves my side. The only moments he leaves me is when Lucius call him. That son of bitch! The other day Loly came here all bruised and with blood. He didn't say what happened but I know that Lucius had something to do. I heard him yelling first at the little thing. I felt so bad that I started crying and spend the night crying. Draco got here when I was crying and he told me not to get to attach with the little creature. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help it.

I'm sitting in an armchair stroking my belly softly. My stomach is getting bigger every single day. I don't know the sex of the baby yet, but I'm going to find out pretty soon. Oh yeah I haven't told you, the baby kicked two weeks ago. I was so excited I started screaming and jumping. After that I was out of air, but I don't really care I was way too happy. Narcissa heard me screaming, she came running to see what was happening. I don't know why but she looked concerned. I apologized, I still don't understand why but anyway after apologizing I explained what happen. She told me how stupid I was, but before leaving I saw her smirking. Draco told me that even though she hates me she think is great that he is having a baby and that she is kind of excited for him.

I'm looking at my belly when I heard the door. I look and there is Draco looking gorgeous like always. Oh my God! What the hell I'm saying, I shouldn't think this way. But he does look gorgeous!…and tired. I feel sorry for him, even though he is not fighting for the good side he is working really hard. He walks inside the room and I hear a "click" which means that he lock the door.

"Hey" he says lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hi" I say. Wow he really looks tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good" I say looking at him; he is not looking at me. I get up and sit in the bed next to him.

"How's the baby doing?" he asks finally looking at me.

"Good…moving a lot".

"Is it really bad to be pregnant?" I think that he has something bad to tell me, he always starts decent conversations when something bad is coming.

I ignored this thought and say grinning "Not really…well the thing moves a lot but its not that bad".

"Cool…what happen to you yesterday? You were moving a lot" he says looking back at the ceiling.

"Oh that" I though he didn't feel anything. I forgot to tell you we sleep together in the same bed but that doesn't mean that we see each other. He leaves before a wake up and gets here after I'm sleeping. Like I said before I hardly see him. "Restless baby" I say smiling.

"Restless baby?" he asks confused looking at me again.

"Yes…I turn to my left the thing wants to be in the right, I turn to my right it wants to be on the left…It took the baby like three hours to settle". It's funny actually; I know I sound a little bitter because I'm tired. But it is pretty cool to feel the baby moving a lot. When the baby moves it makes this pregnancy so real.

"Oh…the baby is moving right now?" he asks lying on his side.

"No"

"Can you…can you let me know when the baby move? If I'm here" he asks nervous.

"Yes" I say without hesitation. I know that he is dying to feel the baby. I have seen him a couple of times trying to touch my stomach while I'm at "sleep". I never leave him; I wanted to hear him ask if he could do it.

He takes a deep breath and look at the ceiling again. I know that he is going to tell me something big now "Hermione…the Dark Lord wants to see you". He looks unhappy about this.

"When?" I ask not looking at him. I feel like crying. I don't really want to see Voldemort. I haven't seen him in a long time.

"In a couple of minutes" he whispers.

"Oh…okay" I say nervous. He could tell I'm nervous because my voice is week.

"You don't have to worry" he says sitting down "He is not going to do anything…he just wants to ask you something".

"Draco" he looks at me and smiles. I hardly call him by his name and I think that he feels pleasure every time I do it. He is been calling me by my name for a long time now. "I don't know anything" I say nervous "You know that".

"Hermione don't worry. I already told him, but he wants to see you anyways" he says standing up not looking at me.

"Draco you told me that if we get marry they were not going to do anything to me" I say standing up as well.

He looks at me serious but I know that he is not mad "Hermione he is not going to hurt you…I promise".

"Okay" I walk to the door and ask "Should I go now?"

"No…wait let me go to the bathroom first… I don't want you going by yourself".

I'm waiting for him while wandering what Voldemort wants now. I have nothing to tell him and I don't want to think that he is going to do something to me. I mean Draco said that he was not going to let them hurt me. But do they really listen to him? Draco gets out of the bathroom and walks to me "Come on" he says looking at my eyes. I look at him for a second but then look at the floor. I'm really scared and I don't want him to see it.

I get to the meeting room where the Death Eater's are already waiting for their master. Draco stands near one of them and I stand close to him. I feel my legs shaking. I don't understand why I'm so scared; I mean is not the first time I see Voldemort.

Two minutes later I see the Death Eaters bowing. I look at the door and Voldemort is entering, Wormtail on his side. He smirks when he sees me and flicks his wand making me bow. The son of a bitch! I hate him! Draco groans when he saw what his Master make me do but don't say anything.

I'm looking back at him standing up. I feel a little pain in my lower back. I'm six months and I shouldn't be hunching myself so fast like this moron made me do.

"Miss. Granger…or should I say Mrs. Malfoy" he says smiling at his followers. I really don't find anything funny in his comment but I ignored him and look at the floor. "Anyway come here in the middle girl, I have something to tell you" he says serious.

I walk to the middle and I feel Draco's eyes on my back. I don't know what he is feeling but I can't tell that he don't like this one bit. He groans again more loudly this time.

"Do you have a problem Draco?" Voldermort asks looking at him while I stand in the middle of the room.

"No My Lord" Draco whispers.

"That's what I thought, because Draco even though she is your wife…" he laughs and keeps talking "I don't have to respect here…she's nothing but a mudblood to me" he says touching my face roughly. I hear Draco saying something but I don't understand. A second later I see Voldemort raising his wand and then I hear Draco screaming in agony. I look at Draco. I'm shock. Draco is on the floor and Narcissa is screaming and kneeling on his side.

I look back at Voldemor and his eyes are on fire. "That will teach him to keep his mouth shut" he says angry.

"Now…girl" he says looking at me serious. I look at the floor again. I need to control myself. If I don't behave he will curse the hell out of me. "I need you to do something for me".

I look at him confused but don't ask anything. He continues "I need you to write a letter to Potter…tell him that you've been kidnap". I hear some of the Death Eater's gasp. I think I did the same.

I don't dare ask him why he wants that, but I can guess. He wants Harry, and if I tell him where I am he is going to come for me.

"Now…you are not going to that yet. We are going to wait two weeks to see what happen. But if in those two weeks we don't have him, well you are going to write to him. I don't care what you tell him just let him know that you are here" he says serious. "Are you listening to me mudblood?"

I nod and a moment later I feel his hand slapping my face. What the fuck did I do now? "Speak to me when I ask you something you stupid girl".

"Yes I heard you" I say bitter.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" he says getting close to me. I don't know what's going to happen. I feel him really close to me and then someone is grabbing my hand. I look and Draco is there looking piss off.

"Master she already knows what you want…I'm going to take her to her room" he says not looking at him.

"Who you do you think you are Draco…I'm talking to her" he says getting close to him now.

"I'm Hermione's husband" he says serious looking at Voldemort in his eyes. "You already told her what you needed. She is my wife and I do what I want".

"Very well take her…but Draco you are going to make sure that she writes that letter if we don't get Potter in two weeks. I trust you in this" Voldemort say and walks out of the room.

I'm literally shaking. I'm feeling nauseas and week.

"Come one" Draco say taking my hand softly.

We get to his room and he starts cursing and throwing things at the wall. I sit in the armchair and stay quiet afraid of talking. After a couple of minutes he finally calms down and asks "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I whisper.

"I'm sorry for that" he says sitting in front of me on his bed. He grabs my face softly and turns it to the side to see where Voldemort hit me. "That son of a…" he didn't finish the sentence and I guess is just for respect. "I shouldn't let him do this to you" he says touching my face softly.

"I'm okay…are you okay?" I ask, after all he was cursed.

"I'm okay…I'm used to that" he says half smiling.

"You are?" I ask shock.

"Yeah…I haven't learned to shut up" he chuckles.

"Oh" I say smiling at him.

The next thing happens without realizing it. He is getting close to my face and I'm doing absolutely nothing to stop him. His lips are getting near mine while we are looking at our eyes. I feel his hot breath close to my face. I want to kiss him badly, but I don't want him to know that. He closes his eyes and a moment later he is kissing me softly. At first I'm a little shock and confused but then I close my eyes and start kissing him back. I feel his tongue opening my mouth to get access. I accepted. I moment later he is holding my face close to his and we are kissing passionately. I start stroking his hair and a hear him groaning in pleasure. I love when he does that. Not that I have hear him do it a lot but at list when we had sex he did it and it was great. After a couple of seconds we are looking at each other again and Draco leans back. I think I'm blushing so I look down.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"It's…okay" I say still not looking at him.

"No it's not okay…that was not a proper thing to do" he says moving to sit in the middle of the bed.

"Why not?" I ask looking at him again. I don't understand its not like we can't do something like that, after all we are a married couple. Yeah we may not love each other, but at list I do feel something for him. I don't know what it is but I know that every time I see him my heart stars beating fast and the baby goes crazy.

"I don't know" he says not looking at me. "Hermione…I don't want to get to attach to you" he says and for a minute I don't understand, I mean we are already attach with this baby. But after a couple of seconds it hit's me. I don't know that some day I'm leaving this house and after a leave I'm not going to see him. Well I may see him because he is going to visit the baby but I'm not going to be his wife any more. I don't know why but the thought of him and me not being together after this fucking war is over makes me feel a little sad. I'm getting used to be with him.

"I understand" I say a little sad. I think he realized it.

"Let's just be" he hesitates and says "friends, okay".

"Can I a really be friend with a Death Eat…" I don't finish the question because I feel the baby kicking. "Draco" I say smiling.

"What?" he asks confused and a little angry. I know that he understood my question even though I didn't finish it.

"Do you want to feel the baby?"

He looks at me with wide eyes, but get close to me smiling.

"Here" I say taking his hand in mine and put in it where the baby just kicked. It takes a while but eventually the baby kicks again.

"Wow" he says grinning looking at my stomach.

"It's amazing right?" I ask smiling broadly.

"Oh my God! Yeah!" he stars touching my bump really soft.

"Do you want to hear it?" I ask smiling.

"Hear it?" he asks confused.

"Yeah…if you put your head in my stomach you can hear the thing moving…well I don't know if is truth but I read in the baby book that you can hear something" It was not the first time that I heard that, my mom just to say it too. I really don't know if you hear the baby splashing in the water or the baby moving around, but the point is that you can hear something and I want him to hear it.

He hesitates for a second but slowly very slowly put his head in my stomach. I feel the baby going crazy inside. The thing is moving a lot. Draco stays really quiet and a couple of seconds later he is looking at me smiling. "I can hear something" he says. I don't think he is sure of what he is hearing but he hears something and that makes me happy.

One week later…

I haven't seen Draco since Friday and today is Wednesday. I know something is going on, I don't know what it is but I know that is bad. I've seen Loly running out of this room a couple of times. I don't ask him anything because he is not going to answer. I guess I just have to wait to see Draco. Last Friday before he left we had a fight. It was stupid actually. I told him that he needed to rest and he ended up screaming at me. I guess he is really stressed out.

I'm looking out of the window thinking. I hope they don't find Harry. I'm doing okay here. I know that I need to write a letter to him, but what if…what if I write him a letter telling him that I'm okay and that I'm in another country. That way when I write the other letter (well if they don't find him) he is going to be confused and he is not going to show up fast. I know where the Malfoy put the owls; I just need to be quiet while I walk there. Maybe I can make it. I know that Draco is going to be seriously pissed off is he finds out but I don't care. I can't let them kill Harry.

I walk to the little table near the bed and grab a paper and a pencil. I have to make a quick note, nothing big. I just have to let him know that I'm perfectly fine. I sit in the armchair and start writing.

_Dear: Harry_

_How are you doing? I hope you are okay. I'm sorry for not writing you before. I've been really busy. Guess what? I moved to the United States. I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but I found a great job here and I've been busy. I should tell you, I'm living in Colorado. It's great out her! Is really cold, but I can take it. Don't worry for me, I'm doing fine. Send my love to everyone out there. I'll write to you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Let me know how the war is going and Harry don't do anything stupid. _

I read the letter over and over and I think is perfect, is short and goes straight to the point. I hope he believes me. I'm sure that he is going to get confused when he gets the other letter, if the Death Eater's don't find him before. This letter is going to still some time because he is going to look for me first in Colorado.

I walk out of the room slowly looking everywhere. I hope no one sees me. I get to the owls room, open the door slowly and look inside. No one is here. Thank God! I walk inside and close the door on my way in. I get to the nearest owl and put the letter in the owl foot. I tell the owl where to go and I see the thing getting out of the house fast. I hope the letters don't get intercepted. I walk out of the room and walk fast to my room. I get inside and "Ahhhh". Draco is there looking at me serious.

"Where were you?"

"I was…walking around the house. I'm sick of been in this room" I say not looking at him. I'm a really bad liar!

"Really?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yeah…my back hurts a little" I say stroking my back softly making this lie more real.

"Why didn't you call Loly? He could have take you outside"

"Loly's been busy these days. He hardly spends time in the room" I say walking to bed smiling at him softly. I hope he doesn't realize what I just did. I sit down and get a better look of him. He has blood all over his clothes and he has the Death Eater mask near the chair. I get a little scare when I see the mask. I think he realize it because he hide it. It takes me a minute to react.

"Oh my God Draco! Are you okay? You have blood all over you" I say getting up and walking to him.

"I'm fine…it's not mine" he says not looking at me.

I back off a little. If is not his, who is hurt?

"Who was it?" I ask without thinking. I want to know who is hurt. With the look of his face I know that this person is somebody that I know.

"Weasley" he says serious, still not looking at me.

"Ron" I whisper, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"No…the twin" he says looking at me at this point.

I look at him shock. George is in the fight. I though he left to Spain. He was truly crushed after what happened to his brother. I can't believe his back. "Why did you do to him?" I ask angry.

"Not much…I only cursed the hell out of him and I hit him with a bat" he says. I don't know why but he is smirking. Is like he enjoys what he did.

"You are happy of what you did?" I ask leaving my tears fall free through my face.

He snorts but don't say anything. I find myself screaming and him "You son of a bitch! You are just like the others. I thought you were a better person Malfoy" I say walking to the bathroom. I want to hide here. I don't want to see his face.

He knocks at the door but I don't answer. I feel like punching him.

"Hermione…I saw Potter today" he says softly. Oh my God! Harry is okay then or is he? "He is doing perfect".

I come out of the bathroom still crying and not looking at him. I sit in the bed and take a deep breath. He kneels in front of me and takes my hands softly. "I'm sorry for been a jerk…I shouldn't tell you what I did" he says looking at my eyes. I look at him serious. I want to let go of his hands but I can't.

"Why are you so cruel?" I ask sobbing.

"Hermione…the Weasley boy gave one heck of a fight. He was going to kill me. He is a great fighter. After a cursed him he stood up. The only option that I have was hit him with a bat. That's were the blood came, I think I open his head" I start crying harder but he says "Weasley is okay…I saw him standing up. Hermione please don't cry. I don't like see you this way"

I ignored him and ask "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know anything about R-Ron" he hesitates when he says his name but said it. I can't believe it. I think is the first time he ever says Ron's name. "I saw Potter…he was fighting my father. He is a really good fighter too…He is doing okay. He left before the battle ended. Somebody said something about his girlfriend been in trouble" Draco don't know who Harry's girlfriend is but I know her perfectly. Ginny was in trouble. I star crying hysterically. This is too much for me. "What's wrong? Potter is okay" he says sitting next to me, hugging me and stroking my back softly. If I didn't know that he was a Death Eater I will say that Draco has softened a lot. But I'm not going to think this way, not after what he did today.

"G-Ginny is Harry's g-g-girlfriend" I say between sobs. Draco gasps and hugs me tight. He doesn't say anything he just let me cry my heart out.

Two hours later…

I'm waking up. I fall at sleep crying, I was too tired to be awake. Draco is looking at me sitting in the armchair. I don't know what he is doing here. He should be with his friends the stupid Death Eater's.

"Hey" he says softly.

I don't say anything. I turn my eyes to the other side of the room making sure that I don't see his face. I shouldn't feel this way; I know that he have done so many things for me, but I feel stupid for trusting him and worst I don't know why I mean I know that he is one of Voldemort followers but I feel betrayed. He is good with me but that doesn't mean that he is going to be good with the rest of the world. It's just that I have met him in a different way. I can't believe he is murder and a rapist. Well I don't know if he had rape someone lately but I know that he used to do it.

"Hermione…we need to talk" he says serious.

I look at him. He has no emotion in his eyes. I sit down and start playing with me fingers.

"Hermione…I never said that I was going to be good with the rest of your people, I only promise to be nice with you. You should feel lucky" he says still serious.

I know that I should feel lucky but I really don't want to think about that. Right now the only thing that I want is to be as far away from him. For the first time in this months living here I feel scared of him.

"Hermione…are you scare of me?" he asks ashamed taking my hand in his. I don't know how he keeps doing it. But it's like he can read my mind. Is he doing legilemency on me?

I look at him and ask him if he is reading my mind. He stars laughing pretty hard. I've never hear him laughing like this, and he looks really cute I have to say. After recovering he says "Hermione I'm not reading your mind. I just read your face. You are not a hard person to read" he says chuckling. I look down a little embarrassed. I know that what he is saying is true. I show my emotions really fast.

"Why are you scare?" he ask serious know and I can see a little sadness in his eyes.

"Is just…the way you act sometimes" I mumbled.

He takes a deep breath and says "I'm sorry…I shouldn't come here with blood in my clothes" I think I'm getting a little tired of his apologize. I know that Malfoy's don't like apologizing and it should be a good thing that he is doing it, but he does it a lot and I don't like it to be honest. What's the point of asking forgiveness if you are going to keep doing the same thing? If you are sorry then mean it, and try not doing it again. "Hermione I don't want you to be scared of me…I'm not going to hurt you" he says stroking me face softly.

I shove his hand out of my face and say bitter "You are hurting me…emotionally".

I see sadness in his eyes but his expression then turns cold "You know what? I don't care if I'm hurting you or not. I never promise that I was going to be a good guy. I promise that the Death Eater's were not going to hurt you and they haven't. I never said anything about hiding the truth from you just to keep you happy" he says standing up and walking outside of the room.

Three hours later…

I've been looking out of the window for half an hour. I ask my self if Harry receive the letter. I feel happier now knowing that he is okay. I wish Ginny is okay too. Maybe it was false alarm. I feel someone coming inside the room. I don't look since I know who it is. Draco is getting inside and closing the door. I feel him getting close behind me and a moment later I feel him wrapping his arms on me. He puts one hand in my hips and the other one in my belly. I feel a cool sensation. I know the baby is moving. The thing turns crazy every time Draco put his hands on my bump. I don't say anything. I'm to tire to fight. I just enjoy the moment. I lean my head back and put it in his shoulder. He doesn't say anything. I close me eyes and put my hand where his hand is. He starts humming and then says very softly in my ear "I'm sorry for the things that I said…I know that I've been apologizing a lot. I know that I act like a jerk sometimes. I really don't like hurting you…not even emotionally".

I don't say anything I simply nod. I don't want to have a confrontation with him so a just shut up for one's. At list he has the courage to apologize. I'm here falling at sleep in his shoulder when I hear a piercing scream. Draco let go of me and we both walk to the door. "Stay here" he says and he gets out of the room.

I can't stay here. Its sounds like a woman is getting strangle or something like that. I get out of the room and walk downstairs. I walk to the meeting room and there she is, a red girl woman getting rape. I feel tears forming in my eyes. The woman is screaming and begging. There's like three Death Eaters touching here. I see Draco walking to the stairs. He sees me and run to me. "Hermione you shouldn't be here come on" he says grabbing my hand a little hard. I ignored him and keep looking. This woman looks so familiar. She look's a lot like…

"Oh my God Ginny!"

**Well I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the errors, I know that it has some but I don't find them ********…I hope the beta read it soon! Please remember to review, that always help. Oh yeah the part of Draco hearing the baby, I know that some people are going to wander is that real, well I know that is real when my sister was pregnant I was always putting my head in her belly and when the baby moved you can really hear something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes another chapter…I have to tell you, I'm a little upset with my last chapter. Only some of the readers left reviews, I receive a lot of story alert and to be honest I don't really like does it doesn't say anything, I need to know what people think about the story. I know that the spelling and grammar suck but not counting that you can tell me what you think about the plot. I don't ask for a lot a simple nice, cool, or don't like its okay but at list you are telling me what you think. Please review. Oh yeah and thanks to the one's that took time to say something. Warning there's a smut part in the chapter I'm going to let you know by marking the first word and the last word of the part. Anyway on with the story…Happy Reading!**

"STOP" I scream to the Death Eaters raping Ginny. I feel Draco's hand on my wrist holding me tight. I'm struggling to get out of his hand and run to help her.

"Hermione stop you're going to hurt yourself" I heard him saying. I don't care of hurting myself; I just need to help my friend. I keep moving until I finally find a way out, which is kicking his guts. He screams in pain and get to the floor holding his member. I know that I'm going to feel bad for him later but not now.

I run to Ginny, but I have no idea what I'm doing. I punch a Death Eater right in his face but he ends up hitting me too. I fall, but I get up fast. I see a vase in a table. I get it and smash it in the face of the same Death Eater. He fells down. Finally! I get the attention of the other two. I think there going to kill me. I walk back and I stop with the wall. There walking to me. I'm starting to feel stupid for my actions. I shouldn't deal with this by myself.

I hear someone saying "Don't you dare touch her". I know who is the owner of that voice. Draco is back up. I look and he is standing but not straight, he is still with his hand on his part. He walks to me and grabs my arms hard.

"Come with me you stupid girl" he says bitter.

"Draco…please… Ginny" I say with tears in my eyes. He doesn't look at me but say "Don't touch that woman. Take her to the cell". He makes me walk with him back to his room or our room.

We get inside the room and he let go of my arm. He walks slowly to the armchair and sit down. I can see pain in his eyes. I don't understand if it hurts a lot or if he never thought that I will do something like that. To be honest I never thought I was going to do that. It just came to my mind and I did it.

"Hermione" he says a little loud. He takes a deep breath and says more slowly and softly "I'm not going to scream at you…I'm not going to punish you".

I snort "Punish me?...please" I now that I should keep my mouth shot but I can imagine a bigger punishment that what I already saw. "Draco I just saw three men raping one of my best friends" I say feeling my eyes watering again.

"Like I said" he ignored my statement and continues "I'm not going to punish you, because I understand that what you saw was enough. You shouldn't see that". I open my mouth to say something but he keeps talking "Hermione if I ask you to stay here or get out of a place do it without thinking it twice. I told you to stay here in the room and you didn't do it, I told you downstairs to come back here and you didn't do it. I need to trust you in this Hermione" he says not looking at me.

"Why do I have to listen to your commands?" I ask piss off.

"Hermione" another deep breath. I can tell that he wants to scream at me and maybe throw something and act like a maniac but he is behaving. "Is not that you have to listen to every command. But when I tell you to stay or get out you have to do it. I always have a reason… the reason is always to protect you".

I look at him serious and at the same time I feel like crying. It is true, Draco has been doing everything to protect me and I have risk myself.

"Do you understand" he says closing his eyes still holding his member. I think I really did something bad to the poor thing.

"Yes…Draco, what's going to happen to Ginny?

"I don't know Hermione…I don't even know what she is doing here…Tomorrow I'm going to try to take you downstairs to talk to her. Okay" he says serious.

"Okay…Draco…I'm sorry for hurting you're…"

"Don't mention it" he says angry.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No Hermione, I don't want a doctor seen my penis and telling me if my balls are in place" he says. He smirks but just a little.

"Do you…do you want me see if everything is okay" I am shock. I don't know where that question came from.

He looks at me surprised, then gives me the famous Malfoy smirk. "Hmm…that's I great offer" he says.

"I think is better if I call the doctor" I know that I'm blushing pretty bad. I can feel my face burning.

"No…I rather have you touching and checking…let me lie down" he says standing up. I move from the bed and he lie down. "You have to take my pants of…I don't think I can do it myself" he says smirking.

"Draco your hands are not hurt" I say smiling. To be honest I don't really mind taking his pants of.

"Okay" he says smiling. To be honest I'm a little glad that I hurt him; if it wasn't for that we wouldn't be in the position right now.

He takes his pants of and stays in boxers. I move to the center of the bed and lift his shirt tentatively. He helps me taking it of. I don't know why but I want to kiss his stomach, and I'm going to do it. Remember when I said that being pregnant was hard sometimes because hormones run wild. Well right know I feel that they are running extra wild. I get down a little and kiss his strong stomach softly. Then slowly I get in my knees and start taking his boxers of. When they are finally out I see his member "death" but I know that I can bring it to life. The only thing is that I'm not sure if Draco wants that.

"What do you want me to do…I think is okay" I say shocking a little on my words.

"**Suck it"** he says smirking evilly. I take it in my hands softly and stay looking at it for a couple of second. It's been a while since I have done oral to someone and I don't know if his member is going to fit in my mouth. I get it to my mouth and start sucking it slowly first. I think is going to fit, not completely but I'm pretty sure that I can make it work. If this is the punishment that I get for hitting him, well let me tell you that I'm going to do it more often. Draco taste good! I keep sucking his member a little harder this time. He is holding my head making sure that I don't leave. I can hear him moaning in pleasure. His member is finally coming to life. Ever since we had sex I wanted to see him like this again. After a while of sucking I back off. Draco has his eyes close and he is smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask smiling at him innocently.

"Much better" he says grinning still with his eyes close "Hermione"

"Yeah".

"I want to…taste you" he says opening his eyes. I don't know what to say. I thought I was feeling brave and that I wanted to be with him but know that I have it I don't know if I should take it.

"Draco…"

"Hermione please…I'm not going to hurt you…I promise" he says sitting up touching my face softly.

"O-okay" I say smiling nervously.

"Lie down" he whispers in my ear.

I lie down softly and I see him moving my shirt up. He starts touching my belly softly and the he went down and takes my knickers of. He looks at me like is the greatest thing he had ever seen. He starts moving his head to my center and start kissing my tights softly. I throw my head to the back in pleasure. This is such a great feeling! I feel his mouth getting close to my cunt. I feel my womanhood getting wet. He starts passing his tongue and I feel in heaven. I feel his tongue touching my clit and I think I'm going to come right away. But I can't, I need more. I move my hips up while he is sucking me. I feel him putting a finger then two. He starts pumping them softly at first, after a while he starts moving faster. While he pumps his fingers he sucks my clit. Every time I feel close to my orgasm. I can't stop moaning. He keeps moving faster. Suddenly he takes his fingers out of my cunt and a groan.

"I need to be inside you" he say breathing hard.

"Err" I don't know what to say and he never let's me tell him. With one quick trust he is inside me moving fast and hard. I like it this way. I hear him groan every time that he pushes inside me. I move my hips to feel more of him. I feel him pressing me and that's when I remember that I'm pregnant and that he is putting a lot of weigh in me.

"Draco wait"

"What" he says stopping but not getting out. He looks at me and looks down. He understands "Oh my God I'm sorry Hermione" he says.

He is about to get out but I say "No…let me ride you".

He looks at me confused for a couple of seconds but the without saying anything he rolled us over and I'm on top. I straight up and at that same moment I have my first orgasm. The change of position is great and I couldn't take it.

"Give me a second" I say waiting until the orgasm wash out a little. He nods in approval. A couple of second later I'm moving softly. He is holding my hips. I start moving a little faster and he starts taking his hips up to enter me more. I feel in heaven again. I throw my head back in ecstasy. Our movements are fast. I am moaning his name out loud without caring who hear us. He is touching my breast and my stomach. I feel the orgasm coming again. This time is coming fast and hard. I feel his hand running all over my body and then stops in my clit. He starts touching it softly while a ride him. After a second his is moving faster and stroking my clit roughly. I scream his name and come again. He holds my hips and starts punishing me. A couple of seconds later he is coming hard cursing and saying my name out **loud.**

Two hours later…

We are lying down looking at each other. Draco is looking at my eyes and stroking my belly softly. The baby is moving a lot. We haven't talk at all since we had sex two hours ago; we just lie here in simply adoration.

"Are you feeling better" I ask smiling getting some hair out of his fore head.

"Much better…my balls don't hurt anymore" he says smiling broadly.

"I'm glad" I say chuckling.

"Hermione…" he says serious. I know that he is going to talk about what happened and I'm not going to let him. I don't want him regretting it.

"What just happen" he ask smiling.

"We…just consume our marriage" I say not looking at him but I can tell you that I'm blushing.

"Wow…it was great" he says smiling stroking my face and taking some hair out of my face. I look at him and smile. I guess that he don't regret anything. Thank God! "Oh Hermione I forgot, the doctor is coming tomorrow to see if he can tell the sex of the baby".

"Really!" I exclaim exited. I am dying to know the sex of the baby, that way I can think of names and…Oh my God!

"Draco…how I'm suppose to buy the stuff for the baby if I'm stuck here?

"Well…I'm going to make sure that the baby has the best things Hermione. I can bring some designer. Hermione I made my mind and you are not going to stay here for that long. Well only until you get in labor."

"What…what's the plan?" I ask sitting in the bed with the sheets covering my breast.

"The day that you get in labor I'm going to take you to a hospital. You are going to stay there and them I'm going to get you and instead of bringing you here I'm going to take to another place…out of London" he says serious.

"Out of London?"

"Yes…You can't stay here in England. The Death Eaters can find you and well you know what's going to happen…I told you that I was going to watch over you and that's exactly what I'm going to do" he says serious but I can see concerned in his eyes. I don't' say anything I just smile and lay my head in his chest and go to sleep.

The morning after…

I feel Draco getting out of bed. I open my eyes slowly and he is walking to the bathroom. I stay en bed until he comes out. I look at him again and he is wearing his Death Eater out fit. I turn my look to my hands. I don't like seen him with that close.

He coughs to get my attentions and say "I'm going out…well you know" he says serious but I see sadness in his eyes.

"I'm going to see Ginny right?" I ask sitting.

"I don't know yet" he says not looking at me.

"Draco I need to see her…please" I say looking straight into his grey eyes.

"Hermione I don't know yet…I'm not going to be here and I don't want you wandering through the Manor".

"I'm not going to be wandering…Loly can take me" I say standing up from bed. Thank God he doesn't know that I have wandered.

"Fine" he says a little angry. I guess he likes people that obey his orders, but I'm not that girl. I'm Hermione stubborn Granger.

I walk to the bathroom do my business and get out. He is in the door waiting for me. I know that he has something to tell me.

"Loly is coming in thirty minutes…the doctor is coming today don't forget" he says not looking at me.

"Okay…bye" he turns around and it hits me. He is going to battle one of this day's he can go and don't come back. I really don't want to loose him. I want him to be able to meet his baby. "Draco" I walk to him and give him a quick peck in his mouth "Be careful".

He smiles and strokes my face softly "I will".

I'm sitting in the armchair reading a book waiting for Loly. I'm about to see Ginny. I'm a little scare I have to admit. I don't know how she is felling after what happened. I know that she should feel dirty. She was molested by does son of a bitch.

I heard a crack in the door. I look and Loly is here. "Hermione I'm ready to take you to the gril" he says nervous.

"Thanks Loly…why are you nervous" I ask putting some flip flops.

"Master doesn't want Loly helping you" he says nervous.

"Oh" I say walking out of the room. I walk with Loly to a different place of the house, a part that I have never seen before. Is pretty dark down here, it's all dirty and rats are walking to the halls. I'm trying to keep control, after all I lived with them for a couple of months. "What is this place Loly?"

"These are the Manor dungeons…the prisons are down here".

"The Manor has a prison?" I ask shock. I think Draco said something about it but I didn't put attention.

"Here we are Hermione" the elf screeches looking inside of a cell. Ginny is lying in a corner covering here face. She is in fetal position.

"Oh my God!" I say tears falling through my face "Loly please open the cell".

"I can't Hermione…I have orders that no one goes inside the cell" he says nervous. He really hates to say no to me.

"Loly I'm sorry for you but I need you to open the cell" I say again louder. Ginny gets her face up and looks. She sees me and I see happiness in her eyes but then that happiness turns into angriness. Loly took sometime but eventually listen to me and opened the gate.

I run inside and try to hug her. She back off and keeps looking at me angry. "Ginny what wrong?" I ask confused.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" she asks bitter.

"Ginny there so much that you need to know" I say sitting down.

She looks at me but misunderstand "Yeah I understand…you are a whore Hermione. I heard everything when they brought me here. You marry Malfoy, you are expecting his heir. You live here as the woman of the house. What more do I need to know?" she asks with a killing look in her face.

"You have nothing more to know because you really don't know anything" I say getting angry as well.

"Oh really tell me everything that happened then" she says sitting down not looking at me.

I take a deep breath and start explaining "Do you heard about the muggle attack in muggle London?"

"Y-Yes" she says not looking at me but I can see that she remembers.

"You know that I was working there…the Death Eaters kidnap me the day of the attack…they brought me here. They wanted to have information but I have nothing to say. I stood in a basement for a couple of months. During does months Voldemort asked Malfoy to rape me. He was going to do it but I didn't let him. I was not going to live with that humiliation. But I did something; I had sex with him willingly. A month later I found out that I was pregnant. I wanted to have an abortion; Malfoy even brought me a woman that can do it. I chicken out. After that he gave me two options. The first one was marry him he protects me and I see the baby, second option don't marry him he don't protect me and I don't get to see the baby. What would you do if you were me? I choose the first one of course. The baby didn't have anything to do with this. The thing deserves to live. We've been marry for a month now, and I have to tell you that he is so different that what we thought. I'm not telling you that he is a great man, he is a killer and I don't like that at all. But he does treat me good and he protects me. And he even let me come to see you" I say softly.

Ginny is in tears. I guess she is felling ashamed for the way she acted at first. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry…I though that you betrayed us" she says hugging me.

"I will never do something like that Ginny…you guys are my family" I say wiping the tears out of my face.

"Hermione…it was disgusting. If it wasn't for you I don't know what else they were going to do to me. I can't believe I was so dumb" she says crying harder.

"Dumb" I ask confused.

"Hermione I was in a club having fun…I promise Harry that I was going to be a good girl while he was in the war. But I didn't. I went to a club to have fun. I met this guy, we drank, dance and after that we went to a motel. We ended up having sex… no…we ended up fucking, it was actually crazy. I never though I could be such a slut in bed" she says crying and I'm looking at her shock. I always knew that she loved men but I never thought that she was going to end up cheating at Harry. She is crying harder and I'm trying to calm her down even though I am a little mad with her "I got out of the motel ashamed of my behavior. Harry trusted me and I failed. I went to my house to take a shower. When I was in the street I saw lights in a deserted corner. I ran to see what was happening and that was when somebody grabbed me. I started screaming but nobody heard. After that the person brought me to this house. He took me to the room, he slapped me. He took my close of and without lubrications the man entered his member. It hurt so bad I thought that he was going to break me" she took a long pause in which she drank her own tears and continues "I started screaming to him, I told him to stop but he didn't listen. The other man came and put his member in my mouth and then in my…" she started crying harder. I start stroking her hair softly crying ass well. Thank God I never suffer; Draco never treated me like that. "That's when you appeared. Thank God you came if not I was going to get all screw."

"Ginny I'm so sorry" I say hugging her tight.

"Mione it was horrible…and now I'm here stock in this place. I need to see H-Harry I need to apologize to him. I feel so bad for everything. I think this is the p-punishment that I got for being such a w-hore" she says between sobs.

"Ginny don't ever say that okay, not one deserve that. About what happened before I'm nobody to prejudice and call you name's. What you did was your business" I say trying to calm my self. I know that feeling like this can harm the baby. I shouldn't be getting stress.

"I know but H-Hermione. I shouldn't sleep with the guy. The worst thing is that I think I know the guy I don't know why but he reminds me of someone".

"Okay Ginny please try not to think about that or about what happen here. I got to you in the right moment. Now Ginny I'm sorry but I have to go…I have an appointment" I say getting up from the floor.

"You get out of this house?" she asks serious. I think she is doubting of me again.

"No…the doctor sees me in my…well in Draco's room" I say half smiling.

"Oh…okay…Hermione please don't leave me alone, come back as soon as you can" she implores looking at my eyes.

I kneel again and say "I'm coming tomorrow Ginny" I stand up and call Loly.

I'm back in my room sitting in my bed thinking about what Ginny told me. She said that she cheated at Harry. I wonder if this was the first time. She also said that the guy looked familiar.

"Loly"

"Yes Hermione" he says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Have you been with the Death Eaters lately?"

He looks at me nervous. I know that he can't answer stuff like that but for the first time I don't care, I need to get to the bottom of this. He hesitates, but he knows that I'm a Malfoy and for that reason I'm also his Master. "Yes Hermione I have been with them lately…but Loly really don't like spending time with them, they don't treat me nice. But you and Master Draco are so different." After realizing that he said more that what he was suppose he walked to the wall and smashed his face. I knew how to make him stop.

"Loly don't do that" he stops and looks at me "For now on you are not going to hit yourself when you say something that you are not suppose. Understand" I say serious but not mad at all. I can never get mad with the poor creature.

"Yes Hermione…thank you" he says smiling. Like I said before he makes me remember Dobby.

"Loly what have you heard lately…do they have in plan the kidnap of Ginny?"

He looks down and answers "Sort of"

"Sort of?" I ask confused.

"The Dark Lord wanted to get Ginny but it was getting impossible. She was always protected with the Aurors. But then she got out of her house by herself and she got to a muggle place name club. One of the new Death Eaters name Jason saw her and followed her. He talked to her in the club or that's what he explained to the master. They drank and dance and then they ended up having sex" he says blushing.

"That guy is a Death Eater" I say shock. That's how the found her. He told them were she was.

"Yes…after they ended having sex" Loly blush more this time but continues "Jason called the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord make his followers go to an alley. Jason knew that Ginny's was going to pass near the place. That's when everything happened" he says touching his fingers nervous.

"Draco knew about this?" I suddenly ask. I need to know if Draco knew something.

"Master knew that they were trying to get Potter's girlfriend but he didn't knew that they were following her or that Jason followed her. Master doesn't like that kid a lot and I don't like him either. Jason talks a lot and has a big ego, bigger than the Master's" he says grinning nervous.

I give him a weak smile. Wow this Jason really sound like a big jerk.

"Loly most go Hermione the master is calling him" he says nervous.

"Loly don't tell your master that you talk to me about this" I command him. He gives me a smiled and bow before leaving.

Two hours later and I'm lying in my bed waiting for the doctor. Draco is not here. He hasn't come home since this morning. I have to admit that I'm getting a little worried. I hear a nock at my door and I sit up.

"Come in" I say looking at the door.

Narcissa open the door and looks at me serious. Doctor Anderson is following her.

"Mrs. Malfoy very nice to see you" he says getting inside the room. Narcissa throws me a dirty look and leaves. "Your mother in law doesn't like you a lot" he says smiling.

"She'll get used to me" I say grinning.

"Well Hermione I'm here to let you know the gender of the baby. Please lie down".

I lie down and I feel the weird sensation in my belly of the cold gel. I hear the door and I look. Draco is entering smiling at me. "Hey" I say smiling.

"Hi…Doctor Anderson" he says shaking hands with him.

"Draco I'm glad that you are here" he says smiling putting some other stuff in my belly.

"I wanted to be here when you tell the sex of the baby" he says. I look at him and I see that he has a little blood in his close. I ignore and look back at the wall. Any minute now the baby is going to appear.

"I'm going to change" Draco says not looking at me.

Two minutes later, I'm looking at the wall seen one my baby and hearing the heart bit. This is so cool! Is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen and hear.

"Hermione…this is the baby…this are the baby's little hands and feet's. You see here ten little toes and ten little fingers. This is the baby's spine…oh and look the baby little member" he says smiling.

"Member?" I ask confused.

"Yes member…it looks like the first Malfoy heir is going to be a baby boy" he says smiling at me.

"Ah boy" Draco screams getting out of the bathroom "I'm having a boy" he screeches in happiness. Can you imagine Draco screeching I never imagined such think until seen him.

"Wow" I say. I'm speechless. In a couple of months I'm going to be the mother of a baby boy.

"Yes a boy" Doctor Anderson says again smiling at both of us.

I hear something heating the window a look and I see an owl. I ignored it. I don't want a stupid owl interrupting this. I see Draco getting something from the owl and opening something. I look back at the wall mesmerized.

"Well Hermione now that we know that the baby is perfect I have to go. My wife is making a great dinner tonight" he says smiling putting all his equipment back on his bag.

"Thanks for coming" I say sitting down on the bed.

"Well goodbye Draco" he says. Draco nods but don't say anything.

The doctor leaves the room and I look at him curious. I don't understand his change of mood. He looks at me serious. I can see angriness in his eyes. My smile turns into a nervous glance.

"Are you okay Dra…"

"I don't want to here you Granger" he says serious clutching something in his fingers.

"What's wrong" I ask a little angry. I don't understand his freaking attitude.

"You want to know what's wrong…I trust you leaving you here while I go outside. I leave you in MY room while I go and put my life in dangerous. I'm not asking anything from you and you pay me sending a letter to damn Saint Potter".

Shit I totally forgot about the freaking letter. I never thought Harry was going to answer me so fast.

"Draco I can explain" I say in desperation. I really have nothing to explain.

"I don't want to here you Granger" he says again walking to the door. Before he gets to the door I stand in the middle. I need to talk.

"You don't understand".

"What do I have to understand…that you left this room took and owl, one of MY owls and send a letter telling Potter that you are not here" he says.

"Draco…I can't let you kill him…he is my best friend" I say hiding my tears.

"Oh please Granger don't come with that shit now. I don't care if he is your fucking best friend. You didn't think of me when you did this right" he says looking at me with fire in his eyes.

I don't answer because I didn't think of him.

"You know what you have done. The Dark Lord is going to take this on me now" he says serious.

"Draco I'm sorry" I say letting my tears fall down.

"Please save your breath. I thought you were smarter than that. I can't believe I trusted you. Granger starting tomorrow, I go to my job and you go and share the cell with the whore you call friend. I can't trust in you any more" he says with anger.

"Draco you can't do…"

"I can't what? I do whatever I want Granger" he says. He pushed me to the side roughly and leaves the room. I stay looking at the door shock. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't send that letter. Now that he was treating me right I loose everything again.

**Well I hope you like it…I hope no one got offended with the entire rape thing. I'm sorry but I don't write for little kids although I try to control my self and not write too much information, lol. Please don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later…

**Well here goes another chapter. It did it fast, but this is a reward for leaving reviews although some people left story alerts and didn't say anything. Thanks to those who took time to say something, I really appreciated it. Keep them coming! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, you know my problem, lol. Like always I check the chapter like 10 times before posting it…Anyway enough talking… Happy Reading!**

Two months later…

I'm almost eight months. My belly is huge! Things during these two months had been difficult. Since Draco found out about the letter he had been acting like the Son of a Bitch that one time I knew. He hardly talks to me and the times that he does he usually ends up insulting me. I have also lost weight because Loly is not aloud to bring me food. I only have breakfast and dinner. I know Draco doesn't like how he is acting but he doesn't stop treating me like shit. I know that maybe I deserve what I'm getting; it was a stupid thing from my part to do that freaking letter. I've been thinking a lot about the letter that Voldemort wanted me to write to Harry. I think he forgot about it, he hasn't told me to write it. Maybe he has another thing in plan now that Ginny is here. Ginny is my only company during the day, but she hardly talks. I think she is falling into a big nasty depression…

The only times I get out of this cell during the day is when the doctor comes. The doctor talked to Draco the other day; he said that he was worry for the baby because of my sudden lost of weight. I saw a little concerned on Draco's eyes that day but that changed the moment the doctor left. Draco screamed at me, he told me that I was a stupid girl and that I should eat more. But how I'm supposed to do that if Loly can't take me food to the cell? Anyway… That day Loly was in the room, he said something about the war getting worst and Draco been in dangerous. I wanted to know more but I didn't have the chance.

I'm sitting on the floor looking at Ginny. She hadn't talk since I came here this morning. She is lost in space. I know that she is sort of jealous of me; she said it two days ago. She told me that even though I was stock in the cell during the day at list I was sleeping in a comfortable bed and I was taking showers. About the showers she is so right, but the bed thing is not true. Draco is making me sleep on the floor. Is really uncomfortable, especially this time of my pregnancy when I'm getting really bad cramps, my feet are swollen and my back is killing me. He knows all this, I haven't told him anything but the Doctor had and Narcissa. Of course the Doctor doesn't know that I'm sleeping on the floor but he mentioned to Draco how a pregnant woman gets when she is almost eight month, Narcissa talked to him too. Can you believe that? The other day I was walking to the room with Loly when I heard Narcissa fighting with Draco. She was talking about how the baby was in dangerous; she said that I should be comfortable. I guess she doesn't know why he is mad at me. I have apologized a million of times but he never listens.

"Ginny are you okay" I ask looking at her concerned. Loly have told me that she hardly eats. They bring her food but she doesn't take it.

She doesn't say anything but she does have the face of a person that is ready to kill. "Ginny" I say moving to her side. She looks at me serious and turns her looks to the wall. "Ginny was wrong?"

"Hermione…please get out of my side" she spat at me.

I don't say anything, but I do listen to her and go back to my usual corner. I have no idea was going on with this girl. To make it worst I think is almost night. I don't want to leave the cell knowing that Ginny is not okay.

"Ginny" I whisper trying to get her attention. She looks at me and crawls to me.

"Hermione…I don't want to talk to you" she whispers "I feel really bad, and the only thing that I want to do right know is kill someone, please don't get close to me… tell Malfoy to keep you in his room…I'm dangerous right now" she say bitter.

"Ginny…I want to help you…I know that you most feel like…"

I can't talk anymore because suddenly Ginny's hands are on my throat. She is trying to choke the hell out of me. I try to move her from me but she is pressing really hard. I feel like the oxygen is leaving my body. I try to take her out of me again but she is putting all she's got to make sure that I don't move. My eyes are starting to close. If I don't get out of her hands I'm going to die. I don't know what the hell have got into her. It's like she has been possessed by the Devil. Maybe Voldemort did something to her? That's the closest thing we have here that looks like the Devil.

"Gi…" I try to say but she presses her hands tighter on me. I look to the side and I see a rock. I feel sorry for her, I know that this is going to hurt me more, but if I don't get the hell out of her hands she is going to kill me. I take the rock in my hand and hit her with every strength that I have. She has tears in her eyes when she feels the impact. She moves and lies down on the floor holding her head. Five minutes pass since I hit her. I'm shock holding the bars of the cell and she is looking at me shock. I hear someone entering the dungeons. Loly is here looking confused.

"Hermione I came to get you" he say looking at me and then at Ginny. Ginny has blood in her face. I think is blood from her head. I open her head! Oh shit!

"O-Okay" I say in a hoarse voice. I'm just recovering the strength to talk "L-Loly help Ginny, I hurt her" I say getting up with a lot of effort. I want to run to Draco's room and not see Ginny in a couple of days. But I know that is not possible, tomorrow I'm back on the cell.

I get inside Draco's room. No one is here. I try to run to the bed but my feet don't let me. Like I said before they are swollen. I walk to the bed and sit down. I feel like screaming, like crying, like punching someone. I can't believe how Ginny has lost her mind here. I always thought she was the strongest one of the girls.

I walk to the bathroom to look at my throat. I know that I have bruises. I look in the mirror and my neck is almost purple. I can't believe she got so crazy. I hope she's okay; I didn't want to open her head with the rock.

I sit back on the bed and start taking big breaths. I want to cry but for some weird reason the tears don't come. I think I have turn cold during these two months. I rub my neck and move to sit in the couch. I need to have my back press to something. Is really killing me!

I hear the door, I look and someone is entering. The person is dressed as a Death Eater with the mask on and everything. I feel like screaming. I hold my stomach and keep looking at the person with wide eyes. The person takes the mask of and concerned is obvious in his eyes. Draco is here looking at me serious and shock at the same time. I know that he is looking at my neck.

"Granger, are you okay?" he asks shock.

"Yeah" I say smiling like if my bruises are just a normal thing.

He walks to me and sit in front of me "What he bloody hell happen to your neck?" he ask concerned.

"I…I almost got kill" I say bitter. Now I really feel like crying. Realization has hit me. Ginny almost kill me. I feel my eyes moisture but I make sure not to cry. I don't want to feel his pity.

"Who did this to you? One of the Death Eaters? Did they go to the dungeons? I specifically told me that I didn't want them near you" he says getting up and shouting to the walls.

"None Death Eaters have gone to the dungeons" I say not looking at him.

"Well tell me Granger…what happened? You neck look like you were seriously hurt" he says sitting down again putting a soft hand in my neck.

"Ginny did it" I say, my lower lip shivering. I don't want to cry! I can't cry!

"The Weasley girl" he says shock.

"Yeah" I spat angry.

"I thought she was your friend" he says serious and confused.

"She is…she's just loosing her mind here" I say closing my eyes. I think I understand her. There were times when I felt that I was loosing my mind too. Times when I felt that I wanted to die. Times when I felt that the word was ending. Times when I wanted to scream and kill someone. Thank Goodness I didn't have the treat that she's been having. I have suffered with her during these two months. But I have take it and I expect her to take it too. She is a strong woman! I don't know what is in her mind but I'm sure that is not something good. She's been quiet for a long time and I haven't put attention because I have been thinking of a way to get back to Draco. I feel selfish. I wanted so bad to have his compassion and care that I forgot about my friend needs.

"Granger she almost kill you" he say still shock. I think he is still trying to figure how someone that claims to be my friend can do something like this. But I understand her, I really do.

"Almost Malfoy" I say half smiling.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks confused.

"No…no I'm not Maloy" I hold the tears and continue "My best friend almost kills me. I know that she is suffering down there. I have been with here since she was hostage. You get lost in space when you are down there. You try to think about positive things but is almost impossible. I try a lot to think about the baby, but is not possible. Sometimes I feel like I want to shoot myself. Been in the cells is worst than been in the basement" I say tears already falling through my face.

He is looking at me serious and understanding. He takes a deep breath en say "Why you didn't tell me this before Granger?"

"How" I shout, but then I take a deep breath to control myself and keep talking "How I was suppose to tell you something if you never listen to me. You take any opportunity you have to insult me." I'm making sure that every word hit him hard.

He looks at the wall for a couple of minutes. There's and awkward silence in which a look at my nails and take some hair out of my face. Draco is looking everywhere except me.

Draco breaks the silence "Gran…Hermione…I'm sorry" deep breath…bigger breath, then say "I'm sorry that I send you there, but I just couldn't believe how you pay me. I have given you everything here. I have treated you like a princess. I have been more than understanding. I went against everything that my parents believe and I marry you just to make sure that you were okay and you go and send a stupid letter to Pothead."

Yeah he is right, he has giving me everything except one thing: Love. I need to feel that someone loves me; it doesn't matter if he is a Death Eater or Draco fucking Malfoy, I just need love and I don't have it. For that reason a feel lonely, for that reason I feel like I'm dying. I don't have the loved that I need during this pregnancy. I don't have someone telling me how to become a mother. I don't have someone telling me that I look beautiful with a belly. I feel fat, ugly, like a monster and I don't have someone who loves me to tell me that those are just things in my mind. I know that the baby loves me; I can feel him moving every single time telling me that he is here for me. But that's not enough. I need someone saying it to my ears…

Thinking about love makes me realize something and it sure scared the hell out of me. I love Draco Malfoy! I love him not because he is trying hard to make sure that I'm okay on the contrary I love him because even though he treats me like shit (which I don't like) in the bottom he really cares about me. I love him because he always knows how to make me feel good even though he doesn't say anything. I love the way he looks at me when he is concerned or happy or shock. I love how he used to touch my belly and the little grin that I see in his face and his eyes sparkles. I love the way he says my name even though he is upset or piss off. I love how he fight, the courage that he has, even though he really don't like what he is doing. I love the way he stands up for his family even though they don't treat him like he deserves and they don't give him the love that he deserves. Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't know how to love; they have never thought him that feeling. Draco Maloy is a hard man, or at list that's what I thought about him for a long time. Draco Malfoy is not that man any more, he has a great heart even though he never shows it, he can love and I had seen that in the way he talks and act when it has something to do with the baby. But despite everything that he gives me and the way a feel I need something more from him…

"Hermione" he says interrupting my thoughts. "Do you have something to say?"

"Er…I'm sorry Draco. I know that you have treated me like a princess… well most of the time" he looks at me serious and I continue "I'm sorry for sending that letter. It was a stupid thing to do. But to be honest the letter really didn't say anything important. I make sure to let him know that I was fine. Because I am, right?" He nods and I continue "I want to protect him. I know that I'm going to be okay. I love him, he is a great man and I don't want him suffering" I say tears pouring through my face.

"I know" he says taking the tears out of my face. "I just got so mad because you left the room even though I told you not to. Hermione… I don't like going outside to do my job and think that you can be in dangerous here. I need to know that you are fine. I can't concentrate and you know that if I don't concentrate well…" he doesn't finish but I know what he is thinking. If he doesn't concentrate he can get kill and I seriously don't want that.

"I'm sorry" I say again because I really have nothing more to say. I understand him and I already admitted that doing the letter was stupid.

"I know you are…and I'm sorry too. I felt like such a jerk when I told you that you were going to spend the days in the dungeons. I felt worse because I said that before we…well you know what we did" he says not looking at me.

"Yeah we consummated our marriage" I say blushing.

"Yeah…I didn't want you thinking that I used you" he says taking my hand in his.

"I never thought about that…I think I have other things to think" I say serious.

"Yeah I know…now… we have to make sure that you eat properly. Today you sleep on the bed I sleep on the floor"

"You can sleep with me if you want" I say without thinking.

He smiles and put one hand in my knee and with the other hand he rubs his eyes.

"Are you okay…I heard Loly saying that the War was getting worst and he said that you were in danger" I say changing the subject and at the same time because I want to now what's happening.

"Yeah I was in danger…someone tried to Avada me. I hide before it hit the wall" he says.

"Oh my God…What's wrong with your eyes?" I didn't realize at first but his eyes are really red.

"The Dark Lord was trying new potions and one of the bottles fall down a splashed the entire potion. Some hit my eyes".

"Are you okay" I ask concerned.

"I think I am" he says smiling.

"Do you need something?"

"Can you get my mother…I think she has cream or she can do a spell or something" he says lying down on the bed.

"O-okay" I say nervous and without another word I leave the room. I don't know where Narcissa is and I don't want to wonder around the house. I walk until I see a familiar room. Is where Draco and I got marry. I get inside and thank God Narcissa is here alone.

"Hmm" I cough to let her no that I'm here.

"What do you want girl?" she ask serious.

"Draco needs you" I say not looking at her. I'm a little scared of her I have to admit. This woman is a tough bitch.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks getting up from the desk and walking to me. I see concerned in her eyes.

"Some potion hit his eyes" I say still not looking at her.

"You did that?" she asks pointing a finger to my face.

"No…Voldemort did it" I say without thinking. Me and my big mouth.

"How dare you say his name…beside the Dark Lord will never do such thing" she says walking to me.

"Well he did…Draco needs you" I say again.

She walks pass me and to the door. Before walking out side she asks "Are you back on Draco's room?"

"Yes."

"Very well…I don't want anything happening to my grandson" she says and walks out of the room. I'm standing looking at the office shock. Oh my God! She cares about the baby! That's at list something good, right?

I walk back to the room and she is sitting on her son side putting something on his eyes.

"Who's there" he asks with a though voice.

"Is me" I say closing the door.

"Oh" he says soft. I smile at his sudden change of tone and mood.

"Son, I can't believe the Dark Lord did this to you" Narcissa say with obvious concerned in her voice. I think she is about to cry.

"Mother he didn't want to…he just let the bottle fall down accidentally" Draco says with pain in his face.

"Yeah this accident could kill you or leave you blind" she says bitter.

"Mother you are pressing you hand hard" Draco say in pain.

"Sorry Draco I'm just upset. My baby almost got kill down there" she says taking a cloth out of his eyes. His eye lids are red and purple. It's getting really nasty to be honest. I think his eyes are seriously hurt.

"Do you want me calling the doctor?" I ask sitting at the end of the bed.

Narcissa looks at me for a while serious but then she takes a deep breath and say "I think is the right thing to do, but we have to think about something first. We can't tell the Doctor what really happen. He could get suspicious" she says putting a new cloth in his eyes.

"Er…we can say that he had an accident on the street. Something hot fall in his eyes" I say thinking really hard if this is going to work.

"Yeah that may work" she says taking the cloth back out of his eyes. He opens his eyes softly and smiles at me. "I'm going to call him" she says standing up from the bed.

"Hermione sit here" he says putting his hand up calling me. I listen and sit near him a little shy at first. "Where's your hand?" he asks, he has his eyes close again. I guess it hurts when he open them. I give him my hand and he takes it smiling. "Take my hand to your belly" he says. I listen again and take it right to my belly. The baby is sleeping, or at list he was until he felt his father's hand. Is the first time in two months that he touches my stomach. I feel the whooshing sensation, the baby is going crazy.

"Is moving right now" I say smiling putting my hand in his.

"Yeah I can feel it" he says smiling. "Hermione everything that I'm doing is for him" he says serious and I nod.

We stay in the position until we here the door. Narcissa enters and look at us shock. I move from Draco's side and sit back on the end of the bed.

"The Doctor is coming" she says closing the door and walking to sit near him. She throws me a dirty look before sitting down.

An hour later the doctor is checking him. He believes the lie that Narcissa told him or at list that's until he starts talking.

"Draco I'm going to use my wand to help you but its not going to leave right away. This looks like dark magic, like a really big potion. I'm going to give you some creams and you have to promise me that you are going to wear them" he says serious. For some particular reason he is mad and I think is the first time that I see this part of him.

"Sure" Draco say serious. I think he realized the Doctor's attitude.

The Doctor gives him the medicines and then looks at me. "Mrs. Malfoy can I talk to you for a minute?" he ask putting his stuff in his bag. I look at Draco for his approval, he nods.

"Okay…where?" I ask.

"You can take the Doctor to the office" Draco says closing his eyesn.

"Come with me" I say smiling nervous.

We get to the office and he looks at me serious. "Now Mrs. Malfoy or Hermione like you asked me to call a couple of months ago. I don't know what's going on in this house but I know something shady is going on. I have seen strange things on my visit her" he says serious looking at me. I just nod. If this was months ago I will tell him everything. But I'm not sure if I should tell him or if I want to tell him. Don't take me wrong I want Voldemort death but I don't want to screw Draco. "Now Hermione you are a good person and I recommend you that if something is going on you talk, you don't have to tell me anything but with a simply nod or close of your eyes you can let me know". I want to close my eyes, I want to nod but I don't know how to do it without involving Draco.

Ignoring this I say "Doctor Anderson…nothing is going on. I promise. If something was going on trust me I'll be the first one to do something about it." I hope he doesn't realize that I'm lying. I'm not pretty good at it.

"Okay…I'm going to believe you. But is just that Hermione, what happened to Draco's eyes. Like I said it looks like dark magic. If it was a burn I could have help him with my wand, but only dark magic stays" he says concerned and serious "I know that Draco is a good kid, I know him since he was a baby but maybe he is hiding something" he says searching for answers.

"He is not hiding anything" and it's not a lie. I know everything that is going on.

"Okay Hermione I'm sorry I shouldn't say all this. Draco is your husband and no one better that you know him right" he says smiling.

"Right" I nod but of course I hardly know anything about Draco. There still so many things I want to know about him.

"Well I better go…se you later Hermione" he says waving and leaving.

I walk back to the room and Draco is here alone. "Hey" I say half smiling.

"What did he wants?" he asks serious.

"He…" I'm going to say the truth even though is not good "He wanted to know the true, he realize that what happened to you wasn't a simple burn. I told him that everything was going fine here, that we didn't have any secrets."

"You kept the true from him" he says surprise. "I thought that at the first opportunity you have you were going to let him know what was happening" he says shock.

"Yeah that's what I thought to" I say half smiling. "You should sleep Draco" I say walking to the bathroom.

Two weeks later…

Today I have an appointment with the Doctor. I'm really excited. I'm already eight months and any time soon the baby is born and I'm out of this house. To be honest I think I'm really going to miss it well no scratch that I'm going to miss Draco. I still need to find I way to take Ginny out with me.

Ginny had changed during these two weeks. I went a week after the incident to the cell and she apologized. She said that she didn't know what got into her. I forgave her of course. She is really positive now. She's been talking about Harry a lot; she says that he is coming for her any time soon. I just wish that when he comes he gives Draco a chance to save himself because I know that Harry is going to try to kill him. I spend a lot of time with her in the cell. It's not a depressing place anymore. Draco told Loly to give me food every two hours and since I'm most of the time with her she eats too. Draco really doesn't care, I ask him and he said that it was okay. The time that I spend in the cell is always open. I trust her in not escaping, she knows that that can be bad for me. We've have talked about the baby. I think I have a name for the baby but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to talk to Draco and let him know, he is the father so he should have a chance to tell me what he things.

I'm sitting in the chair looking out of the window. Today is a nice day. I'm feeling happy. Draco is in the house. Today was his day free. I think this is way I'm happy. I don't have to worry for him. I'm looking at two little birds, they are so cute.

I hear the door. I look and Draco is here. He looks sad. I stand up and walk to him. Oh yeah his yes are back to normal.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Hermione sit down I have to tell you something" he says sad. I sit down and he sits near me. He grabs my hand and kiss the before talking "Hermione, Doctor Anderson is not coming" he says serious.

"Why not?" I ask confused and surprised. He never misses a meeting.

"Hermione…they found his body today" he says shocking on his words.

"What?" I ask confused. They found his body today.

"Hermione he is dead" he says not looking at me.

"What" I almost shout.

"Apparently father has magic cameras in some rooms of the house. I just found out that father has a camera in the office. He heard Doctor Anderson talking to you. Voldemort decide to kill him" he says.

"H…How can you let them do something like this" I ask tears already falling throw my face. Doctor Anderson was a great man. This is my entire fault. I should have told him everything. He was able to protect himself if he knew. "This is my fault" I say sobbing.

"Hermione no never…you didn't do anything. He was an intelligent man. He knew something shady was going on. He shouldn't stay in town" Draco says hugging me.

"Yeah but I never told him, I never admitted that something was going on" I say sobbing harder.

"Don't blame you. If someone should feel bad is me. I let him enter the house. I should have looked for another Doctor, some one who I really didn't care of killing" he says.

"You kill him?" I ask shock.

He takes a deep breath "Voldemort gave me the order."

**Well I hope you like it…I need help; I know that Hermione said that she sort of had the name of the baby, but Julie (that's me) doesn't have a name yet. So if any one has an idea please let me know. Please don't come with the name Draco Jr. I want something exotic but pretty and not to long. Something simple but with a great meaning. Like warrior or fighter or gorgeous, lol. Something that says Malfoy! Oh and please remember to review, it takes me a lot of time to do a chapter and I do it with all my heart so at list a deserve I review. Like I said I don't care if it says nice, cute, pretty, don't like it just let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here goes another chapter…Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock, keep them coming. I can get really cranky when I don't know what you people think about the chapter or story. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Like always I read the chapter like 10 times before posting it, but you know that I have some problem with the grammar in English. Anyway HAPPY READING! **

"_Voldemort gave me the order." _That's the only thing that has been in my mind for five minutes. Draco is looking at me waiting for some kind of explosion, but I really don't find the way to open my mouth and say something.

"Y-you k-kill him" I whisper, my lips quivering.

He turns his face and looks at the wall. I think he is ashamed of what he did.

"Why did you do that" I practically shout. "YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS NOT GOING TO BRING THE SUBJECT BACK" I scream "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO SUCH THING?" I'm shaking with rage. I know that this is not good for the baby but I can't help it. I'm so angry. I feel like killing Draco with my own hands.

"Hermione" he whispers still not looking at me. "I'm sorry but I can't say no to the Dark Lord…he would kill me or…kill you" he says in a desperate tone.

"Oh please Draco…he is not going to kill you" I say without thinking.

"Hermione you don't understand anything" he says looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

I take big breath to calm down. I'm still angry but I'm not shaking any more "Well explain everything and I may understand."

He hesitates and say "The Dark Lord don't take shit from anyone…he didn't want you having the baby but I wanted to have it so I didn't listen, he didn't like it when I brought a Doctor here but I did it because you and the baby needed him, he got really mad when I said that I was going to marry you but I didn't care and I did it anyway. For not listening to him I have some consequences. I have to kill everyone that he says or if not he takes his anger on you. If I want to take you out of this house when you get into labor I have to do everything he asks. Except raping …I told him that I wasn't doing that and for that he cursed the hell out of me. You remember the other day when Doctor Anderson came to tell you the gender of the baby; I had blood in my shirt." I nod and he continues talking "That day the Dark Lord wanted me to rape a girl that he brought here. But I couldn't do that, I don't like doing it. So he cursed me."

"Oh…my…God" I whisper. I still can believe he killed the doctor, but I have to say that I feel a little of compassion for him. It must be really hard been what he is.

"I have to go…I have some stuff to do" he says without looking at me. He hesitates and then say "Hermione promise me that you are going to stay here, that you are not going to look for trouble" he say in a worried tone.

"I never look for trouble" I say sort of loud. I use to go outside but I haven't done that in a while and the only times that I get out of this room is to see Ginny. I know that the house is pack with Death Eater's and I really don't want to be their center of entertainment. "Does that mean that I can't go to see Ginny?" I ask looking at him.

"Hermione for now is better if you don't go down there. I can't tell you what's happening right now" he says serious and worry at the same time.

"O-okay" I say not looking at him. I certainly don't understand but I don't want to push it either, he obviously has a lot of things in his mind. He said that he is going to do some "stuff" I know that these stuff has to be with the Death Eaters, and I'm worry for him. "Draco…take care, okay" I say looking at him, he is not looking at me. I'm still a little angry with the fact that he killed the doctor, but I rather see him alive than seen Doctor Anderson. This revelation shocks me. I think living in this house is turning me crazy. Or am I turning into a bad person? Nah I don't think so. I can't stand Voldemort but I know that I'm in love with a Death Eater. Maybe I have a little of both sides; the good one and the bad one. I think everyone has a little of both but right now the bad side is kicking the hell out of the good side. And now I'm scare. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to feel like I'm a bad person. I can't be a bad person! To be honest is the first time that I think something so sick.

I'm looking at the wall lost in thoughts. I haven't realized that Draco is in the door looking at me confused. "Hermione are you okay?" he asks a little worried. I guess I look a little crazy looking at the wall like if I had been hypnotize.

"Yes" I say to fast. I think he doesn't believe me, but he left the room without saying anything else.

One week later…

I haven't seen Draco since he told me what happened or what he did to Doctor Anderson. To be honest I think I'm turning crazy. I ask Loly every five minutes where Draco is. If I'm not crazy I'm getting depress. I want to see him. I need to see him. Loly answer me every single time in the same bored tone "Master Draco is working." I think he is getting sick of me asking the same thing. I don't know why I even ask him, he never really tells me anything. I think those are stuffs that he is not allowed to say. I'm getting frustrated in these four walls. I want to get out but I promise Draco that I was staying here. Besides I don't think Loly is going to let me get out. The other day he told me that Draco commanded him to take care of me and to watch me. That's including the nights, when I'm sleeping. Can you believe that? I can't sleep comfortable knowing that someone is staring at me. It's really annoying to me honest. I never thought I could get sick of this poor creature. To make matters worst the pregnancy puts me in a bad mood for almost everything.

I'm sitting in a chair looking out of the window. Today I turn 9 months. I'm almost done with this pregnancy. I'm sure that pretty soon I'm getting out of this house. And that scares me. I don't know when I'm going to see Draco after a get out. I hope I see him frequently. But what the heck, I think I'm making a full of myself. I don't even know if Draco feels something for me. I think he is just trying to help me for compassion and for the baby. Anyway enough of thinking about him… I had all this week to think about names for the baby, but I still have no idea how I'm going to call him. I think I'm going to let Draco decided.

I here the door, I look and Loly is here with a tray of food. I don't even know why he use the door he is an elf he can get inside without using it.

"Hey Loly" I say trying to sound cool.

"Hey Hermione" he say half smiling. I can tell that he is tired of being here with me.

"I'm not hungry" I say not looking at him. I'm tired of food. I eat every two hours. I feel like I'm going too exploded one of these days. I'm starting to look like a pig.

"Well Loly is going to leave the food here and if you get hungry you can get something" he says a little annoyed. I think is the first time that I heard him talking in this tone. I look at him serious and he misunderstands my look. I can see that he gets nervous. I guess he thinks that I'm going to yell or punish him for his behavior.

"Thanks Loly…for taking care of all my needs" I say standing up and walking to the bed. My feet are swollen, my back is killing me, and I have really bad foot cramps.

"It's always my pleasure Hermione" he says still not looking at me.

"Loly you can go if you want to…I know that you must be tired of being in this room" I say taking an apple from the tray.

"I can't leave Hermione. I have special orders from Master Draco. Yesterday I asked him if I could leave the room but he shouted at me, and he said that Loly most stay" he says not looking at me.

"Draco was here yesterday?" I ask surprised. I thought he was never in the house.

"Master Draco always comes to the house. He is just too busy to come upstairs. He only spends a couple of minutes in the house and then he is back to work."

"The war is getting worst right?" It's not a question it's a fact.

Loly doesn't say anything which confirms what I just said.

"Draco told you not to talk to me about this, right?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Yes" he says a little ashamed.

"It's okay Loly you don't have to say anything more. I'm not stupid you know. I can feel the war is getting worst." I know that the word is getting worst because if not Draco wouldn't be in the streets every single day. I'm getting sick and tired of this stupid war. Why can't Voldemort realize that he is not going to win, that soon or later the Aurors are going to find a way to finish with him.

"Loly knows that you are not stupid Miss…Loly said that to Master Draco, but Master Draco has a bad temper. He is been acting really mean this days. Loly hardly recognized him. He is not the same Master Draco that I know. He is turning into a ba…" He doesn't finish the sentence and I know that it's because he talked more that what he was suppose.

So Draco is been acting all weird. Like a mad man.

"Okay…Draco is been mean?" I know that he is not going to answer but I don't care I need to ask anyway. Loly just nod confirming what I already knew.

Loly looks at me nervous and then starts talking with a lot of fear in his voice. "I know that Loly shouldn't tell you this Hermione, but Loly is scared. The war is getting really bad, a lot of people are dying, a lot of elves too. Master Draco doesn't like what he is doing. He is starting to get crazy. I have even seen him crying. He talks about the people, about the young people that he killed. He talks a lot about his son. He says that when he son finds out what he is or what he was he is going to hate him. He says that you are going to hate him too. Master Lucius things his son is getting soft. Loly knows that they don't care what Loly think but Master Draco has always been soft. Under that mask that he wears he has always had a soft side. The only thing is that now that he knows that he is going to be a father he is getting softer. I know that he found the person that he lov…"

I feel tears in my eyes but I realize what Loly was about to say. Draco found the person that he loves. Is he talking about me? Am I the person that Draco loves?

Loly starts looking everywhere. I'm pretty sure that he is not going to say anything more. But I need to make him talk. "Draco found the person that he loves?" I ask serious.

"Loly don't know if Loly should talk about this Hermione…Master don't want people to find out" he says in a nervous screech.

"You can tell me, Draco is not going to find out" I say serious giving him an order. "He is not going to punish you. I am making you talk. And besides I am your master too, right?"

"Yes Hermione" he says grabbing his little hands.

Two minutes pass and he doesn't say anything. It's turning into an awkward silence. "Loly I'm waiting" I say serious.

"Master never talks about this. But Loly heard him. The elves always heard stuff because we are always walking around the house. One time a couple of weeks ago Loly was walking through the gardens doing something that Mistress Narcissa wanted. Master Draco was looking at the sky talking to himself. Loly didn't want to listen but Loly did. Loly is sorry, Loly knows that he shouldn't. If Master finds out he is going to punish me" he says trembling but I encourage him to keep talking "I heard him saying that life was complicated, he said that he didn't even know how he got so attach to the mudblood." I know that he was talking about me. I'm the only mudblood living in this house but I don't say anything and keep listening. "Master Draco said that love was a pain in the ass, because he was in love but he can never let people know. Master Draco was talking about you Miss Hermione. Master Draco never said your name but I could tell. Master Draco always looks at you different. Is not the same look that Master Draco gives the other people. Is a look that has love in it. Master Draco is really open to you, he laughs with you and he smiles a lot. Master Draco thinks that you are going to pushing out of your life if he says something. He thinks that you have been nice to him just for the baby, and because he promised that he is taking you out of this house. He thinks that you are using him just to get what you want. Master Draco said that you are going to get it your way, because he can never hurt you."

I'm shock to say the list. I can even open my mouth to ask something coherent. I think I'm going too fain with this revelation. I can't belive Draco is in love with me. All this time I've been dying to tell him something about my feelings and he has been hiding his. I take deep breath and ask "Why he doesn't talk to me about this? Maybe I don't think like he thinks"

"He thinks that you hate him because he is Death Eater. Master really don't know how to stop been what he is, but he wishes that you understand him a little bit more. He wishes that you understand what he is and accept it."

To be honest I don't think I can ever accept what he is, but I can try to deal with it. It could be like a political situation. If two politicians of different parties can have a relationship and deal with their political views without involving their relationship, well then we can do something like that, right? I can't even accused him of murder because when I was fighting for Harry I killed some Death Eaters with my own hands too and besides Draco only does it because he has no other option, right? I think I'm starting to sound like those women that get bit out by their husbands and then they find a way to justified them, but to be honest I really don't care. Draco is a good man and I'm going to fight to make him realize that he is.

Loly is looking at me nervous. I'm still speechless thinking what to say. "Loly…when Draco gets here please tell him that I need to talk to him…it doesn't matter if is late at night. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Hermione" he says smiling nervously.

"Oh and Loly don't worry he is not going to punish you" I say smiling at the poor thing. I feel bad every time that I made him talk, but if not I will never find out what's going on.

Two weeks later…

It's been two weeks since I talked to Loly about Draco's feelings. Draco hasn't come to the room yet. I'm getting a little worried I have to admit. What if something bad happened to him? I have asked Loly many times if Draco is okay, but he just smiles and nods. Poor thing, I'm turning him crazy but I think that he doesn't mind. I think he can tell what I feel for his Master and he is happy. During this months in this place a have learn that Loly love his master very much. Not only because Loly knows him since he was a baby, but also because Draco is nice to him. Well most of the time.

I'm lying in bed touching my belly. Today the baby hasn't stop moving. I'm getting a little annoyed I have to admit. I wonder if everything is going okay. Since the doctor pass away no one had to come to check if the baby is okay.

Loly is standing in the corner of the room. I have told him many times that he can sit, but he doesn't want to. He thinks is bad for a house elf to do such thing.

I'm really tired. My eyes are open but I'm not really seen anything. I feel numb.

"Loly I'm going to sleep for a while…if Draco gets to the house please tell him that I want to talk to him." I think that I say this to him every single time that I'm going to sleep. He just smiles and nods. Loly had been quiet all this days. He says that he is okay, but I can see that he is feeling something. I wander if he feels bad for some reason that I don't know. And that wakes me up a little. If I was a nicer to him I keep bugging until I finally know what's happening to him. I think I have been to busy thinking about Draco and I haven't realize that he is feeling bad. Is just the same thing that happened one's with Ginny and look how it turned. She almost kills me. Talking about Ginny I talked to her the other day. Yes I know that I promise Draco that I wasn't going downstairs, and I didn't. Loly created some sort of magic connection and I have the chance to talk to her for ten minutes. She is doing find. She is a strong person. She is still feeling bad for sleeping with that Death Eater and she feels worst thinking that he may tell Harry. I don't want say anything to her but I think she is right; the death eater is not going to waste a lot of time to shove it in Harry's face. I'm surprised that Harry hasn't come to save her. I guess he just don't know where to find her.

"Loly I know that I have ask you this, but are you okay?"

He looks at me sad and say "Yes Hermione."

"Are you sure Loly?...you know that you can tell me anything?"

He hesitates but then says "I'm just a little sick. I'm an old elf" he says sad.

"Are you going to get okay?" I ask trying to sit down. It's really complicated to sit down at this stage of my pregnancy. My feet are seriously killing me, and the belly is so big I hardly can see my feet.

"I don't know Hermione…when I house elf get sick well…sometimes they don't make it" he says sad.

"Are you going to die?" I ask shock feeling my eyes moisture.

"I'm not sure Miss…Loly doesn't know what's going to happen. Loly is getting sick but it's nothing that he can work with. Loly is feeling emotionally sick too, and that's worst" he says putting his head down.

"Emotionally sick?" I ask surprised. I thought that they don't know what that was. Cleaning and serving made them happy and he is doing that.

"You see…Loly is really attach to the Malfoy's but…Loly is been thinking about you Hermione. Master Draco said to Loly that you are leaving the house, but he told me that it was a secret and that Loly should not say anything, not even to the Mistress or the other Master…Well Loly is getting a little sad, because Loly don't really want you to leave. Loly likes you a lot Miss. You are always nice to Loly. And you don't like when I get punish. I know that Loly deserves to be punished but you don't like it even if a deserved."

"OH…Loly" I say tears poring through my face. I can't believe this poor creature feel this way about me.

"And Loly wants to help with the baby" he says half smiling.

"Loly…what if I ask Draco if I can take you to the place I'm going?" I don't know where the heck I'm going but I ask to make him feel better. And to be honest probably is not a bad idea. I really have no clue how to take care of a baby and I'm sure that Loly can help me.

He smiles broadly. He looks a little creepy I have to admit. I smile at him surprised with his reaction. I thought that he was going to fight a little bit. "Loly loves that idea Miss…Loly shouldn't say this but Loly is getting tired of having a lot of people commanding him. Loly only wants a couple of masters not a lot of people telling Loly what to do" he says serious but I can see that deep inside he feel bad for what he said.

"The Death Eaters make you do stuff."

"Yes" he says not looking at me but the he looks and smiles "Hermione…I think Master Draco is here. I'm going to tell him that you want to see him" he says and with a loud crack he is out of the room.

I stand up with trouble and walk to the bathroom. After getting out of the bathroom I sit in the chair near the window. I hear the door. I look and Draco is there looking tired but gorgeous like always. His hair had grown in this month; it's almost covering his eyes. My heart start beating fast and the baby goes crazy. It's great to see him here after so long.

"Hey" I say softly.

"Hey" he says soft not looking at me. I don't know what he has the attitude is but I really don't care.

I stand up and walk to him but at the middle of the road I sit down a little nervous. I'm not scared of him but I'm scare of his reaction. I don't know what he is going to say if I get to close to him or if a give him a peck in his mouth.

"You look tired" I say after a couple of minutes of silence.

He takes a deep breath and sit next to me on the bed. "You look…big" he says half smiling.

"I know I'm getting huge…but anytime now the baby comes out" I say cheering for that moment. I really can wait to see the baby or to have him in my arms.

"I know…that's way I'm working full time. I'm taking a sort of vacation starting next week. I want to be here with you when the baby decided to get out" he says smiling.

"Draco…" I need to tell him what I know. If I don't, I may not have the chance, at any moment Voldemort may call him and I don't get the opportunity. "I talked to Loly" I say in a whisper. He is looking at me serious and curious.

"What did he said" he ask hesitant.

"He said something about you…about you talking to yourself in the gardens."

It doesn't take a lot of words for him to realize what I'm talking about. "Hermione I don't want to talk about that now" he says not looking at me.

"Draco we may not have another chance to talk about it" I say serious.

"Hermione next week I'm going to be here" he says looking at me again serious.

"I don't want to wait for next week…I want to talk to you now" I say angry.

"What do you want to talk about Granger?" he asks mad.

"Draco…do you love me?" I suddenly ask forgetting about all the things he also said and getting to the point.

He stares at me for a couple of second puzzle. He doesn't know what to say and I'm simply looking at him serious but not mad. "Draco" I say again.

"I don't know what I feel for you" he confesses softly.

I guess I'm okay with that answer, at list is not a no. "Okay"

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asks taking me out guard.

I decided to answer honestly "I don't know what I feel…but I know that I feel something for you, and that it could turn into love". There that's close to what I feel.

"Hermione I'm a death…well you know what I am. How can you stand me?" he ask a little angry with himself I think.

"I know that inside that mask theirs a good man". I use Loly's words. I think that tells him everything.

"You are really blind you know" he says soft.

"No…you are…for thinking that you are not a good man. Draco I see your face every time we talked about the baby. I saw your face when we found out that it was a boy. I saw your face when I told you that I wanted to have the baby. And trust me you don't look and you are not a bad man. You father may be but you are not." I don't know if a cross the line talking about his father but I don't care. To my big surprised he chuckles a little and smiles.

"I have killed too many" he says still trying to find a way to make me realize that he is evil.

"Yes…and I have killed too" I say confessing my darks secrets.

"You what?" he asks surprised.

"Hey I help Harry many years. I killed some Death Eaters too. So that makes me a murder as well" I say smiling. I don't really care that I killed them, they deserved what they got.

"You killed?" he ask still shock.

"Okay Draco…yes" I say smiling. I can't believe he is so shock.

"Wow" he whispers.

"See… you are as good as I am. I'm a murder too Draco. I have killed too. I had another option I could run away and forget that magic existed. I could move far away and forget everything about the magic world. I could have move to…Honduras but I didn't. I stood here. You on the contrary didn't have that choice Draco. You were born in this world. You were race with the Dark Lord as you master. But you know what…you do have a choice now. I'm leaving this house when I get into labor, right?" he nods and I continue "you can leave with me. And we can live in another country, like in… Australia maybe. We can try to live as a family. And if things doesn't work well, then you can make another decision and decide what you want" I say in soft and low voice. I don't want people to here my offer.

"I don't know if I can do that…I have to think about it" he says sincerely.

"Find…oh Draco another thing. Can Loly live with me when I get out of this place?" He looks at me confused.

"Why do you want to take him with you?" he asks surprised and smiling.

"Loly asked me if he could. And I told him that I was going to ask you" I say looking at his eyes. "Oh and please don't punish him for the things that he said to me."

"Fine…you are going to need help taking care of the baby…and find I'm not going to punish him" he says serious.

"I know that I need help with the baby…and thanks" I say smiling. Suddenly I see him squirming in pain. I look at him and his eyes are agonizing.

"The Dark Lord is calling me."

"Draco you just got here" I don't know why I'm so surprised. I knew that this was going to happen.

"I have to go Hermione" he stands up, grabs my face with his hands and put his lips in mine. Is a fast kiss but when he pulls away I feel dizzy and he is smirking.

"I love your reactions…I'm sleeping here tonight" he says smirking and leaves the room.

Two hours later…

I'm waiting in my room for Draco. I'm stroking my belly softly, this baby don't stop kicking. I think I'm in labor. Why did Draco go to fight? Worst why does he have to listen to every little command that Voldemort gives him? He tells Draco to throw himself through a bridge and he goes and does it. But anyway I can't be in labor. This baby isn't supposed to come out yet. I still have a week an a half to go.

I'm thinking of calling Loly, he left the room a couple of minutes ago with some emergency. I get up and walk to the bathroom to take quick bath before leaving. I get out of the shower. Loly is still not here. I think that I should get out of the room but I don't know what can happen. Suddenly I feel something poring through my legs. I look and I have water and blood. Oh shit! This baby is coming out. I get out of the room without thinking.

"LOLY" I shout with the top of my lungs. I need to find him "LOLY."

"What's the hysteric" my biggest fear came true. Lucius Malfoy is standing in the hall with his Death Eater clothes looking at me serious.

"I…I'm in labor." I try to control the little pain that I'm feeling in my lower back and in my pelvis.

"Oh you are" he says smirking.

I don't know what to say. "Well maybe I should take you downstairs to see what we are going to do" he says evilly.

"No…I'll wait in the room" I say hunching to stop the pain.

"You do what I tell you stupid girl…now move" he shouts.

I walk to the stairs and suddenly I feel two hands in my back. I'm about to look when I feel someone pushed me. I try to hold my self, but the force is way too much and I can't. I try to do something to protect the baby but I don't think I can't. I fall down and roll down the stairs, my head bouncing with every step. I feel blood in my head, I feel the baby kicking faster and I feel more pain in my back. I heard someone screaming and some one laughing. When I hit the floor after falling from the second storage I feel crush. I feel so tired. The baby is not kicking a lot right now. I think he is dying or something bad is happening. I want to stand up but I can't. I hear voices near me.

"Granger are you okay?" is a woman's voice.

I try to answer but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"What did you do to her Lucius?"

"She deserved that Narcissa…I told you that I was not going to let her have the bastard". His voice sounds angry, crazy, evilly.

I feel so weak. I think I'm about to die or at list faint. I can't take the pain any longer. I want to scream but I can't. And suddenly I'm out of this word…

**I hope you like it…Cliff hanger…Yey…Haha to be honest I really hate them but I thought it was great to have one. Remember to review, let me know what you think. You know that I don't like story alerts, I like reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here goes another chapter…thanks for reviewing, you guys rock! I think there only a couple of chapters left after this one. Oh I have to tell you, I finally found a beta. Thanks TennisPlayer33 for all your help…anyway people remember to review, I want to know what you think about the new chapter…HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Julie not JK Rowling…I'm not even British, I'm Latin-American so please don't sue me.**

Three day's later…

I feel like I'm in hell. Death shouldn't be like this. This is painful and there are annoying BEEPs that is making me go crazy. I want to get out of this place. I want to see heaven. Everything is so dark and I really hate it. I hear noises all around me. I feel a lot of pain in my legs and arms. I don't know if I'm dead, like I said it shouldn't be this painful. I can't move my hands, my arms, or my legs. I try to open my eyes but they hurt.

Slowly very slowly, I start opening my eyes. Everything is blurring. I feel dizzy. There's a man looking at me concerned but I don't recognize him.

I see him walking to me and I feel nervous and a little scared. "How are you feeling Mrs. Malfoy?" the man asks.

I try to talk but nothing comes out of my mouth. I cough a little. I'm still confused.

"Where am I?" I ask in a hoarse voice. My throat hurts a little.

"You are in St. Mungo's, Mrs. Malfoy," he says smiling softly.

I start looking everywhere and I start remembering what happened. I remember getting out of 'my' room in labor and then I fell down…

"Oh my God," I screech, "the baby…my baby…" Did I lose him?

"Mrs. Malfoy…please stay calm. The baby is okay. I delivered him four day's ago. The poor thing was a just little hurt. He had a broken leg and miner skull fractures. Now he is doing just fine. Your friends are taking good care of him. They are great friends you have I hope you know. They haven't left your side since they brought you here. Mr. Malfoy was here too. He waited till I delivered the baby and made sure that you were okay. He took care of the baby the first day but then he left. He said that he had some business to take care of. I haven't seen his face since that moment. His mother is making sure that the baby is okay," he says.

When he finishes, I am confused. My friends are here. Is he talking about Harry and the rest? Where the hell is Draco? And Narcissa is here. What the hell is she doing here?

"Oh… your husband named the baby Malin Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy said that Malin means little warrior. He said that his son was just that. The kid was a really loud baby I have to tell you. Your husband was surprised when he heard him. He has a powerful set of lungs. I was surprised myself. The baby is really little but he can cry really hard!" the Doctor says chuckling apparently remembering that moment.

Wow! I have a baby boy named Malin. I have to say that I like the name. I never thought Draco could come out with such a beautiful name. And my baby has great lungs! I wish I could have seen him screaming and crying. I'm dying to see him. I want to see him.

"When can I see the baby?" I ask, my voice still hoarse. The doctor said that he delivered the baby four days ago. I've been out cold since that. Oh my God!

"In a moment. I have to make sure that you are okay first," he says walking to a table were his medical equipment is.

He makes me get up. I have to say that it hurts a little. My feet are swollen and my head is killing me. But I don't care; I have to prove that I'm okay. I want to see Malin. He checks every single part of my body. I see that I have bruises on my arms and legs.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy it looks to me like you are fine. Oh if you feel some pain in your back its pretty normal. I think after the fall you are going to be having unfortunate back problems. You were lucky that your mother in law was there. She called your husband right away. She still doesn't know what happened to you. She said that she heard you calling for Draco but when she got there you were already on the floor."

I look at him and give him a weak smile. I think I remember something. I remember Lucius. I remember a woman screaming and asking someone why he did it. "Why did I spend four days sleeping?" I suddenly ask.

"Well you broke your left arm and you had two ribs broken. I didn't want you suffering through the process of stabilizing you. And then I had to open your stomach to take the baby out, so it was more painful" he says smiling softly.

"You opened my stomach…but that's a muggle thing!" I say shocked.

"Yes it is but…it was the only way we could save the baby…anyway here is a wheelchair Mrs. Malfoy," he smiles, "I'm going to call a healer and tell her that you are ready to see your son."

Five minutes later the healer is taking me to the nursery room. The halls are empty. A couple of minutes later I see Blaise and another man looking through a window. They are smiling and whispering. Blaise looks and smiles at me. I smile at him timidly. The guy next to him smiles too, but I don't know him.

"Hermione," Blaise says walking to me, "I'm so glad that you are awake."

"Thank you. I am too," I chuckle slightly. I've never been friends with him and it takes me by surprise that he is been so nice to me. So I can't help but be nice to him too.

"This is my friend Robert," Blaise says, "He helped me and Draco, when we were taking you out of the Malfoy Manor…Lucius didn't want us to but Draco punched him and then we took you out."

Draco punched his father?!

"You are the people that have been here since my baby was born?" I ask surprised and shocked.

"Yeah…Draco doesn't want us leaving your and the baby's side," he says.

"Oh," I say still a little confused. So Harry doesn't know anything. Blaise and this dude are the one that haven't left my side. "Where is Draco?"

"He is dealing with some…stuff," he says smiling.

"Do you want to see your baby?" the guy named Robert asks. I look at him carefully. He is about Blaise's height, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a sturdy body. He looks capable of beating up anyone yet has a nice aura around him, so you can't help but feel comfortable with him.

"Yeah."

"Come on," he says pushing my wheelchair to the other room. When I enter I'm surprised. Narcissa is sitting in a rocking chair, baby in hands rocking him. I can't believe that woman is here. She looks and smiles nervously. Oh shit! Did she just smile at Hermione "Mudblood" Granger? I try to smile back but it ends up as a grimace.

She stands up tentatively and walks to me. "Do you want to hold your son?" she asks timidly. I don't say anything I just put my hands up letting her know that I do want to have him in my arms.

Softly she placed him in my arms. I start crying softly with happiness. This baby is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He looks exactly like Draco. There's no doubt that he is his fathers son. He has blond hair, Draco's same pointy noise, the same shape of Draco's eyes, his same lips and his same pale skin. My baby looks like an Angel. I haven't seen his eyes, but I can bet that his eyes are grey. He is really tiny. I'm almost scared that I drop him or something.

My baby stretches a little and opens one of his eyes softly. He looks at me for a couple of seconds and the he closes his little eye again. Like I told you he has grey eyes.

"That's the first time that he opens his eyes fully," Narcissa says happily. I smile but don't say anything.

I can't believe I almost aborted him eight months ago. He definitely deserves to be alive. I can't believe his own grandfather wanted him dead. And still wants him dead. But I'm not going to let him do anything to my baby. He almost killed him once. I'm never going to forget the way my baby got to this world. He got here all broken. He didn't deserve to be like that. He didn't deserve to experience such pain at such a tender age. All I can say is that my baby is really a warrior.

"Your son looks just like my son," Narcissa say softly kneeling in front of me touching Malin's head softly.

"Yeah…he does," I say softly making sure that I don't wake him up.

"Granger…I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I can't believe I was so stupid."

I look stunned at the woman kneeling in front of me. I can't believe she just apologized to me. Something definitely is going on with her.

"I can't believe I almost lost my grandson," she keeps saying not looking at me, "I've never seen my son so devastated. When the doctor made him choose he was almost in the merge of dying."

"Choose?" I ask confused.

"The doctor didn't know what to do. You were bleeding a lot. He wanted to save you, but if he did it he was going to put the baby in danger. The same thing was going to happen if he saved the baby, he was going to put you in danger. Draco didn't know what to do. He was crushed," Narcissa closed her eyes and a few tears leaked out.

"What did he do?" I ask although a think I know the answer, and if he did what I think he did I'm glad.

"He only had thirty minutes to make a decision and he decided to save the baby. He thought that that was what you wanted. What you would have done if you were able to talk," Narcissa straightens up and sits back in her chair, brushing back the tears that fell.

I smile. Like I said I'm glad that he made that decision. I would give my life anytime to save my son.

The baby starts whining softly. I frown slightly; I don't understand what's the problem is.

"I think he is hungry," Narcissa say looking at him, "Do you want to feed him?"

"How do I do that?" I ask nervous.

"Do you want to breast feed him or do you want to give him formula?"

"B-Breast feed" I say not sure if that's what I really want. I have no idea what should I do.

"Here I'll help you," she says taking the wheelchair to a corner and helping me get up. I sit in the rocking chair that she was sitting.

"You have to take your breast out," she says smiling. It's the second time that I have seen her smiling and I think I'm going to choke.

I do like she says and put the baby's head near my breast. The baby starts searching, gumming and biting my nipple. Of course it doesn't hurt at all but the sensation is a little weird…and nice. I have this incredible feeling of connection with Malin. After a couple of seconds of him restlessly searching to have some milk he settles and I feel perfect. Narcissa is looking at me intensely. I'm not looking at her; she makes uncomfortable.

After a couple of seconds the baby is still eating and I ask, "Blaise said that Draco brought me here and that he punched his father…what really happened?"

She hesitates for a while and then talks, "I called Draco after Lucius pushed you down the stairs. I was so nervous. I know that my son wanted to have this baby. I couldn't let anything happening to him. Don't get offended Granger, but if it was only you falling down the stairs I may not care, I mean you know that you are not my favorite person." I nodded understandingly.

She paused and then continues, "But you were carrying my son's kid and I couldn't let Draco get upset. I knew that he was going to get pissed off if he knew what happened but I needed to let him know. I couldn't let you die there. After you fell down and fainted, Lucius kicked you a couple of times in your stomach and back. Then he left. When he left I took my wand and I produced a patronus. Draco got home five minutes after everything happened. He got home fast because he was close to the house. Before I had time to explain he saw you on the floor. He started yelling and cursing. He wanted to know what happened. He blamed me first because I was in the top of the stairs. After a couple of minutes I had a chance to explain. I told him what Lucius did. He found Lucius in his office and he punched him a couple of times. Draco looked possessed. After that Blaise got home and he took you out of the house with his friend and Draco. The Dark Lord didn't want them to but Draco didn't listen… Anyway I felt really bad. I didn't want Lucius near you during the last few months because I knew that he was planning something but I didn't know what it was. I can't believe you were so stupid Granger! You knew that Lucius wanted to hurt you and you came out of the room anyway. I know that you don't trust me and that you were not going to call me but I could have helped you. And of course nothing was going to happen to you if I helped!"

I'm looking at her shock. She wanted to help me.

She hesitates and says, "I left the house. I can't stand living with Lucius any longer. I don't want to be his puppet any more. I'm tired of doing what the Dark Lord wants. I never wanted Lucius getting involved in this but he didn't listen. I'm moving to Paris. I bought I house there a couple of years ago. Draco loved going there" she says half smiling.

"Where is Draco?" I ask not looking at her. Malin is moving his little head and has his hands in little fists.

"I think he is full," she says taking him out of my breast. I cover myself immediately and start burping Malin.

"Draco is searching for a safe place for you and the baby. I think he found a place in Russia," she says serious.

"Draco is in Russia?" I ask shock.

"Yeah…he rent a flat there. He said that is in a private neighborhood. He is taking you and the baby there. He is coming back then to take care of some business before he leaves England to live with you."

I'm shock to say the least. Draco is planning to leave with me to Russia. Does that mean that he is leaving the Death Eater's?

"Anyway I have to go…I'm glad that you are awake. I've been staying here for the last three days. If Lucius finds me here he is going to be so angry. I'm leaving right away to Paris, I don't want him finding me," she says grabbing her bag.

"T-Thanks…for helping," I say softly still not looking at her.

"I wish to see the little one another day…maybe when this war is over I may be able to see him," she says opening the door.

"Maybe" I say half smiling.

The next day…

Draco hasn't come to the hospital. I'm dying to see him. I'm in the hospital room lying on the bed. Malin is in his little hospital crib sleeping. I had the opportunity of hearing him crying. I have to tell you, it was hell. It's true what the doctor said; my baby has a great pair of lungs. It almost hurt my ears. After my baby stopped crying I started laughing. To be honest it was funny the faces that Blaise and I made when we heard him.

Blaise stayed here yesterday night. He told me that he had stayed the last three nights. Draco stayed the first one. He also told me that the first night was hell. I had a high fever and the doctors didn't know how to control it. Draco was running from the room to the nursery. He wanted to check on my baby and me.

The doctor comes in and smiles at me "Well Mrs. Malfoy if everything goes well tomorrow you'll been leaving the hospital."

"Oh thank God for that!" I exclaim. I really hate hospitals.

"I think the baby is going to be able to go too," he says checking my pressure.

"You think?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Yes…well you see he is really little and we need to make sure that he is fine before leaving the hospital. He had skull fractures Mrs. Malfoy. Sometimes baby's with those kinds of injuries stay here until they are in perfect shape."

"But my son is perfect," I say a little angry. I have to take my son. The doctor doesn't understand the danger that is around here.

"Mrs. Malfoy please I don't want your pressure going up. I will see if you can take your baby," he says softly. After checking me he leaves the room.

I feel like crying. I want to take my baby. I look at the little crystal crib and Malin is stretching and whining softly. I try to stand up fast but I can't. My stomach hurts a little. The baby starts crying harder. I need to get to him. I don't know what's wrong with him and I have to check.

I hear the door, I look and my breath is gone. Draco is standing there smiling broadly at me. I feel dizzy. I feel like fainting. He looks gorgeous. I think is the first time that he looks so happy.

"Hey," he says walking inside the room and closing the door.

"Hi," I say smiling.

He walks to the baby and pick him in his arms softly. Malin starts whining until he settles in his dad's arms. I guess he can tell that those arms protect him. Draco walks to me and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Congratulations," he says without looking at me.

"Same," I say looking at him.

He looks at me softly and gets his face down and gives me a hard and quick kiss in my mouth. I get a little dizzy when I feel his lips on mine. Then with one hand he strokes my cheeks softly and says, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask still looking at his grey eyes.

"For making me a daddy," he says smiling.

"Oh…thanks for making me a mommy," I say looking at my son. Malin is quiet now. After a couple of seconds of both looking at the baby I say, "He looks like you, you know? He even has your grey eyes"

"He does?" he asks surprised and excited.

"Yes he does…I'm telling you he looks just like you," I say smiling broadly grabbing Malin's little hand.

"That's what mother said…I don't think so. I think he has more of you…he is an angel and…I'm not," he says shaking his head.

"Draco…don't say that," I say taking his hand softly.

"You talked to mother?" he asks standing up and putting Malin back on his crib.

"Yes…she said that you rent a place in Russia," I say smiling looking at his eyes.

He smiles and say, "You said that we needed to go far away…I thought Russia was the perfect place." He is back on the bed.

"I think it's perfect," I say softly, "Are you…are you leaving the death eaters?"

"I'm going to try," he says serious.

"What if you can't?"

"It's not that I can't …it's more if they will leave me alone," he says grimly looking at the baby.

"Do you think they are going to try to kill you if you tell them that you are leaving them?" I ask scared. I really don't want anything bad happening to Draco.

"Hermione…you shouldn't worry about me now. You should worry about getting okay."

"Draco…what are they going to do to you?" my voice trembles a little I can't help it.

"I don't know…I hope I can escape before they find out about something. I told the Dark Lord a month ago that you were leaving the house after the baby was born. He was not happy but he didn't say anything. I don't think I have a lot of time until he finds out that I'm leaving with you. Blaise is going to help me escape."

"He is?"

"Yes…after he helps me he is going to look for Lavender too. He misses her," he says half smiling.

"Oh…so…I'm going to be alone in Russia?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me and takes some hair out of my face.

"You are going to be alone for a while yes…well not alone. Loly is going to be there with you. But technically yes, you are going to be alone for a couple of months. I can't make them suspicious about me leaving. I have to act like if nothing is happening. Anyway…I'm going to try to visit you. I want to see my baby…and I want to see you," he says a little nervous.

"I…I want to see you too," I say blushing a little.

He nods but don't say anything. A couple of minutes later he asks "So did you like the name of our son?" he asks smiling.

"I think is beautiful," I say sitting down.

Suddenly he gets near me and starts passing his lips through my jaw, my lips, and my fore head until he gets to my ear. He bites my earlobe softly. He starts breading a little fast in my ear and the he says in a whisper "I love you."

I stay looking at the wall shock. Oh my God! He finally admits it and it feel great. I feel so happy. I want to say to him that I love him too but I don't find the way to open my mouth. He moves his head and looks into my eyes. I can tell that he realize that I'm shock. He is blushing really bad. I smiled at him softly. Is now or never "Draco…I think I'm in love with you too" I say chocking on the words. Is not like I don't feel it I'm just nervous. I can feel that I'm blushing really bad. My face is hot.

"You do?" he asks surprised.

"Y-yes"

"Wow" he says still surprised.

"It's not that difficult to love you," I say laughing a little still blushing

"But…I'm a death…well you know what I am" he says not looking at me.

"Draco" I get comfortable and say "You know… before I used to have a problem with that…but I don't think I have a problem now. I mean you are leaving the death eaters, right? During this months Draco I have meet you in a way I never thought I was going to meet you…and I don't mean only in a sexually way."

He laughs and say teasing "Yeah I never though I was going to find out that you were great in bed."

Man if I was blushing before now I think my face is going too exploded. "Okay…what I mean is…I think I met the real you. Despite the fact that you are a real bad ass and son of a bitch, you have a great heart." I say softly looking at his grey eyes. He is looking at me with intensity. "I'm not going to ask you if you have heard this song, well because is a muggle song but theirs a song of a boy group that says "I don't care who you are, what you did, where you're from as long as you love me". He smiles but don't say anything.

Two hours later Draco and I are still sitting on the bed holding hands looking at Malin. I fed him a couple of minutes ago. Draco was mesmerized looking at the baby and me. He said that it was great seeing me breast feeding my son. He even teased me saying that if he gets hungry I could feed him. I hit him softly in his chest when he said that and of course I started blushing really bad. Anyway after Malin finished eating, Draco burped Malin and Malin puked on him. I started laughing pretty bad. Draco looked at me seriously and fake-frowned. I can't help it, it was really funny.

"Do you think the war is going to last longer?" I ask taking Draco out of his thought.

"I don't think so…we are loosing," he says serious.

"Oh…"

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you. Your friend, the red-headed she-Weasel" I look at him seriously and he sighs, "I mean Weasley. Well she is out of the house. Potter found her. She was going to tell him about you, but I convinced her to stay quiet. I don't want to put you in danger."

"You helped her escape?" I'm surprised.

"Well…sort of."

I look at him confused but I don't ask anything and he says, "I let the cell open. Potter got to the Manor looking for her. He knew that she was there. Of course he got there late at night when most of the Death Eater's where sleeping. When I saw him I went to the girl and I told her to please shut up about you. She promised that she wasn't going to say anything. That's when I left the cell open. Potter didn't see me."

"Wow…how is Harry doing?"

"He looks…like always. Really skinny and fearless. But I think the war is consuming him, he looked really tired."

"You look very tired yourself Draco" I say touching the dark marks under his eyes.

"I know…I am…" he whispers, "Anyway…she is fine now."

"I'm glad," I say smiling.

"Hermione…do you mind if mother lives with you during this months that I'm not going to be around?" he asks hesitant.

"Err…" I really don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt his feeling but he knows how I feel about that woman. Well yes she was nice to the baby, but I don't know how she is going to be to me.

"I know that you don't trust her…but Hermione I can't let her in Paris. Father knows where the house is. He is going to be looking for her. I can't let her get killed," he says almost pleading.

"If…if you think is a good idea. Well I guess its okay," I say not sure about my answer.

"Hermione, mother is not going to get in your way, and she can help you with the baby. Besides you have to promise me that you are not going to get out of the house. I'm sorry. I know that is going to be like a prison, but no one can see you," he says looking at my eyes.

"Okay," I say without thinking. I understand that I can't risk my life. It was stupid enough to get out of the room of his house.

He touches my face softly and looks out of the window "Hermione it's late…I think you should sleep."

I yawn, "Okay."

"I'll stay here with you," he says putting the sheets around me.

The next morning…

I'm getting dressed to leave the hospital. Draco told me about the plan. I'm leaving the hospital by the back door. I can't let anyone see me. He is taking the baby. I have to walk fast to the train station and get in the train that says airport. He is going to get to the airport with the baby. He says that if the baby is with him the Death Eater's won't dare do anything. Narcissa is already on a flight to Russia. He talked to her yesterday night and told her what she is going to do. Loly is in Russia too. I'm taking a flight with the baby to Austria first. He doesn't want them knowing where I'm really going. After getting to Austria I'm taking a private flight to Russia. Draco paid the man well for his silence. Draco is going to leave the airport and apparate at the flat in Russia.

Draco told me that everything in the flat is settled. He bought the baby clothes and me. Apparently he has been planning this for a long time now, well except for the fact that he is going with me too. At first I was going to be alone, he was planning to leave me in peace. But anyway you know what happened, why he changed his mind.

He told me that the baby had everything that he needed there: stroller, crib, bibs, pacifier, bottles, dippers, a rocking chair, a swing, potions in case he gets a fever, gum toys for when he is starts teething. If I need something like more dippers or formula, that's if I decide to stop breast-feeding, well Loly is going to make sure that I have all the things a need. He said that he prepared a room for the baby, but he told me that he wants the baby sleeping in my room while he is not around. Draco also bought cell phones. I didn't know that he knew a lot of muggles but apparently he does. The cell phone don't make calls everywhere, he specifically told me that it was only for emergency and to talk with him. He doesn't want owls getting to his house. He also bought a car. I'm only going to use the car to take the baby to the pediatrician.

I know that it sounds like he is bossing me around but he is not, he is only making sure that Malin and I are safe.

"Are you ready?" Draco asks looking out of the window. I think something is going wrong.

"Draco is everything fine?" I ask putting some last stuff in a bag that he brought me.

"Yes…well no not really. I see some death eaters near the hospital. I think they are waiting until you come out," he says frowning.

"Do they know that you are here?" I ask putting my shoes.

"No…I apparated to the bathroom," he says smirking. "I'm a smart man Granger," he says teasing, "But anyway they are going to find out that I'm here when they see me walking out of the hospital. Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

"Okay," I say nervous.

"I'm going to get Malin," he says walking out of the room.

I finish combing my hair and I wait for him. He gets to the room five minutes later with Malin is his arms. "The healer said that you could go now. Hermione you know the plan…please don't make any mistakes. The death eaters are not stupid," he says.

"I know," I say. I get close to him and kiss my sons forehead. Draco take the bag and he put it in my shoulder. He doesn't want the death eaters seeing him with a lot of stuff. He doesn't want them following him.

"Wait…don't go yet. I'm going to check the back door," he says giving me the baby.

Ten minutes later he is back on the room "Okay everything is settled. Blaise is in the back door making sure that everything is goes perfect. Hermione please walk fast to the train station. Don't look back even if someone calls your name. If you see someone following you start screaming make sure that people see that you are in danger. Okay?"

"Okay," I say getting close to him. I get on my tiptoes and kiss his mouth softly. He kisses me back with passion. I kiss my son again and I pass him to Draco's arms.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours" he says looking at my eyes.

I get to the back door looking back to wave at Draco. He looks at me and nods telling me to go out. I take a step and walk out of the hospital. I see Blaise there looking everywhere. I look at him, I give him half a smile and I start walking fast to the train station.

The streets are packed. I should feel happy. It's the first time that I see the streets in a long time. But I'm not happy. I'm nervous. I want to get to the train fast. I walk bumping with people and apologizing every five seconds. I hear some people telling me to take it easy. I need to get out of here fast. Not only I'm in danger but I'm putting this people in danger too.

I'm getting to the station. I see the big building. I stop in a street because the cars are passing really fast. I feel tired. I think I shouldn't be walking this long. I just had a baby a couple of days ago. But I have to keep going.

I get to the station. I'm about to enter the station when I feel someone grabbing my bag. I try to fight but the person is really strong. I look and there in front of me is Wormtail. Without thinking it twice I start running making sure that I get between people. I know that he can't make magic in front of all these people. Yes I know that he did kill twelve muggles but here are more than one thousand muggles. He can't kill them all, right? I hold the bag tight. I finally reach the train. Wormtail is trapped between lots of people. I think I'm getting out of this. If he gets inside the train I'm going to start screaming. Thank God the doors of the train close and he stays out. He knows that I'm going to the airport. This train only goes there. Well he knows if he knows anything about muggles. But the point is a really don't care if he shows there. The airport is always packed with police officers.

The train takes twenty minutes to get to the airport. I'm sweating a little. I'm taking deep breaths to control myself.

I get to the airport. I'm thinking about my baby. I see a clock and I realize that is almost time to feed my son. I need to get fast to Draco. I know the he most be having a great time with Malin. He is a good baby. So far the only thing that he does is pups, pee, eats and sleeps…oh yeah and he burps really loud.

I walk to the lobby and give my tickets to the lady. The lady looks at me weird, I guess it's because she sees that I don't have any luggage. I smiled at her and she explains what gate I have to take to my plane.

I walk taking deep breaths. I feel really tired, my back is killing me and I have a little pain in my pelvis. I sit down for just a while. I know that Draco told me that I couldn't but if I don't do it I'm going to faint. Five minutes later I walk to the terminal.

Draco is waiting. He looks mad and anxious. When he sees me he runs to me and takes the bags out of my shoulder.

"Oh thank God!" I say when I feel the weight leave my body.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a little problem…Wormtail show up on the train station" I say in a whisper.

He looks serious for a minute and then starts cursing a little loud. Some people look at him and a woman cover her daughter's ear.

"Draco I'm okay," I say taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure Hermione…you look really pale?" he says taking my hand, "Sit, with still have time until the plane leave. You look pale Hermione are you sure you feeling okay?"

I sit down and look at the ceiling. No I'm not feeling okay, but I can't tell him. I'm not going to ruin the plan. "I'm going to be okay…I just walked really fast."

"This plan was stupid," he whispers and I look at him, "It was Hermione…you just had a baby a couple of days ago. You shouldn't be walking a lot."

"Draco please it was the only option we had," I say taking Malin in my arms and cover him with a blanket. It's a little cold here. Malin is whining softly. I think he is hungry.

"I have to feed him before I board the plane."

"Okay…I think there's a bathroom there…do you need help" he ask serious.

"No…I mean it's a women bathroom. I don't think you can get inside," I say grinning.

He smiles broadly. "No I can't get inside that bathroom…the women are going to get excited if they see me," he says with a lot of cockiness. I'm pretty sure that he is joking just to make me feel better.

"I'm coming in a minute…hey did you had any problem getting here?"

"Not really…the death eater's saw me and one of them follow…but…well I hid and cursed him," he says not looking at me.

"You didn't kill him, right?"

"NO…Hermione please I will never dare do something like that with my son…I just stupefied his ass," he says smiling broadly.

"Cool," I say before walking to the bathroom

I get inside the bathroom and lock the door. I know is a public bathroom but I don't care. I don't want people seeing me. I take my breast out fast and put my baby near it. He starts gumming my nipple until he settles. I'm a little impatient; he is taking forever to get full. I have to understand that he is really little and he need a lot of milk and well it takes him a lot to suck. Ten minutes later he is done. I cover my breast and start burping him. After five minutes we are done. I get out of the bathroom and walk back to Draco. While I walk I'm thinking that I have to start giving Malin formula milk. Breast-feeding is not easy especially when you are in an international airport.

Draco takes Malin out of my arms and kisses his fore head softly. "I'm going to apparate from here to Russia," he whispers, "Mother is already there. The plane is leaving. I'll see you there." He hands me the baby and leaves without looking back.

I walk and board the plane to Austria…

**This was a little soft chapter I think…after this thinks are going to get a little complicated a think…I hope you like it and remember to review**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here goes another chapter. Sorry if I took a lot. I was going through a mega crisis of brain block. Anyway thanks for reviewing you guys rock. Please keep them coming, let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta tennisplayer33. HAPPY READING!**

I got to Austria four hours later. The flight was really bad. The plane didn't stop moving, but at least Malin spend the entire flight sleeping. I know soon he is going to wake up hungry, and I'm one hundred percent sure that he needs to have his diaper changed. Why I'm so sure of that? Well a couple of seconds ago I put my head near his little bum and he smells…

I walk out of the plane. I'm really tired. This day had been really long…and I still have another plane to catch. I need to go to a bathroom to change Malin. Then I need to leave fast to look for the guy that is taking me to Russia.

I walk to the bathroom, change Malin, get him dressed with long sleeve shirt, a little sweater, a little hat, and hand gloves. Then I put my coat and walk out of the bathroom. He looks like a little Eskimo because Russia is a really cold countr, buta I don't want my baby getting sick.

I stop in a corner to look outside. I see a man standing alone in a corner. Draco never told me how the man looked like so I need to go and see if he is the guy. I walk fast and smile politely when I get close to him.

"Willkommen nach österreich," he says in his language. I think it's German. I really don't understand him.

"I don't speak German," I say confused.

"Ich spreche nicht Englisch sehr gut. Ich verstehe es," he says half smiling.

What is he saying? I can't understand, "Look I don't talk your language. I just talk English. My name is Hermione Gr…Malfoy. Are you the person that is taking me and my son to Russia?"

He simply nods. I think I get what he said before. He can't talk English, but he understands it.

"Well…where's the plane?" I ask looking every where.

"Plane…not… here…yet," he says slowly figuring out the words to use. His English is very, very bad.

"Okay," I say half smiling. Well I was wrong, he does talk English, well he can say a few words I think.

Twenty minutes later I see a little jet landing in the track.

"Die Fläche ist hier. Angegangen," he says making gestures with his hand to follow him. I'm not so sure about this, but I guess I have no other option. Going with him is the only chance I have to get out of here safe.

I get inside the plane. I sit and Malin stirs a little but then go back to sleep. Thank God I have such a nice little boy!

The flight is horrible. The man doesn't say a word to me. I want to look outside through the window and appreciated the great view, but to be honest I can't. I'm way too anxious to pay attention.

We land in Russia three hours later. During the flight I went to the bathroom to feed Malin. He took forever to eat since he was still half at sleep.

"Willkommen zu Rußland oder zu mir sollte sagen," the man says grinning. I just smiled. I have no idea what he said. And I just figure I never asked his name. But what the heck, does it really matter?

I get out of the plane and take a deep breath. Finally we are here! It's very cold I have to say. I feel my cheeks burning a little. Thank God a cover Malin before getting here! I need to put my gloves and scarf but I don't want to ask this man to take Malin. So I just have to wait a little.

A tall, black, man is waiting for me in the track. He smiles when I get out of the airplane and says, "Hello my name is John, I will take you to your house." I'm glad he knows English. He has a really different accent but is understandable if he talks slow. "Oh and Miss, welcome to Russia!"

"Thanks," I say taking the baby bag and putting it in my shoulder.

I walk with him to a black car. I sit in the backset. I see he has a baby car sit. "Mr. Malfoy asked me to buy that," he says pointing at the car sit.

"Very thoughtful," I say smiling.

"So do you know anything about Russia? Do you understand the language? Just a couple of people here understand and talk English," he says looking through the rear-view mirror.

"No I don't talk Russian at all. I do talk a little French," I say looking out of the window. Now I feel more relax. Russia has beautiful castles and mountains pack with snow.

"l'OH comment beau," he says in a really good French.

"You can speak French?" I ask surprised. I thought he was from here.

"Yes…I'm from France. I've been living here in Russia for two years now," he says grinning.

"Cool," I say looking at my son. He is making funny faces.

I smile, but I have to say I'm a little worry for him. Russia is by far the coldest country. Malin cheeks are a little red already and I can see the he's involuntary shivering. Babies are always cold, and in Russia is worst. I get a blanket out of the baby bag and cover him with it.

"That's a beautiful baby you have there," John says looking at the road.

"Thanks…he looks like his father," I grin and John smiles broadly.

A couple of seconds later I ask, "How far away are we from the house?"

"Not too much. Only a couple of minutes. The house is really close to the airport."

I look at the road and decide not to say anything more.

Five minutes later John stops in front of… what I think is a house. The place has a very big iron silver gate. He dials a number in an intercom and a second later the gates are open and we enter. Inside there's a very big white house. The entrance of the house is amazing; it has columns and a huge door. The front of the house has four big windows. The garden is pack with roses and orchid of every color.

I'm speechless. I think it looks like a palace. "Wow…is this the house?" I ask looking out of the car window.

"Oui," he says smiling parking the car in front of the house.

I get out fast and walk to the other side of the car to take the baby out. He stops me and says, "I have orders…you have to wait till Draco gets you."

"O…Okay," I say not looking at him. I really want to get inside. It's really cold out here.

Two minutes later I see the front door open and Draco walks out covered from head to toes. He had a big black jacket, from his neck until his feet. He looks just adorable.

"Finally," he says almost running to us. He hugs me and kisses Malin forehead. He looks at John and says in a very good French, "Merci pour toute votre aide… Voici votre argent." He gives him a bag full of money. I don't say anything I just take Malin and walk near Draco.

"Il n'était rien, grâce à toi de la confiance dans moi," he says bowing at Draco.

"Come on Hermione," Draco says taking my hand in his and taking us inside the house.

If the house looked amazing from outside is much better inside. The ceiling is really high. The walls are painted in white with some touches in soft yellow. In the middle of the house there's a stair that takes you to the second floor. The living room is in the same white and soft yellow. It has black couches and all the accessories are silver. I don't see a TV here, but I'm not surprised. I don't think Draco knows about those muggle stuffs.

Draco decided to give me a tour of the house so after seeing the living room he takes me to the kitchen. The kitchen is in the left side of the house. The kitchen is painted in white. Everything is in silver just like in the living room. The dining room is gorgeous.

He then takes me to the nursery. The nursery has a big white circular crib in the middle of the room. The room is painted soft green. The walls have little dragons flying. I'm pretty sure Draco was the one who did it. The curtains are white. In a corner there's a dresser. In another corner a rocking chair. In the floor there's a soft green carpet. The room also has a lot of toys and a rocking horse.

Draco then takes me to my or our room. The room is amazingly big. In the middle of the room there's a king sizes bed with green and silver sheets. The walls are white and all the accessories in the room are silver. I can tell Draco really love's silver and green! The room says Slytherin in every little way. The curtains are black with silver. The room also has a walk in closet. The master's bathroom is like a little room. It has a black Jacuzzi and a shower. Everything like in the rest of the house is silver.

"You really love silver, right?" I chuckled after seen the bathroom. Draco just smiles and nods. "I have to put Malin in his room. He is a little heavy."

"Okay. You should eat after you put him in his crib," he says walking outside of the room with me. I can see Draco is really serious about something. But I decide to ignore him. After all I don't really know him. I just know some little things of him. If he wants to talk to me I think he oknows he can.

I walk to Malin's room and place him in his crib. He moves his little hands a little before getting comfortable in his crib. The crib is so big that he almost gets lost in it.

I walk with Draco to the kitchen. Loly is already here putting food in the table. I sit down and look at the food. It's something I have never seen. It looks…different.

"What is it?" I ask.

Draco grins and sits next to me. I see Narcissa entering the kitchen as well and she sits on the other side of the table.

Loly smiles proudly and says, "Oladie." I look at him bewildered. I still have no idea what it is. He smiles and says, "It's a national Russian dish…is really similar to Blini, but this has chopped onion and pickled cucumber drizzled with honey."

I'm still confused but I'm not going to keep asking. I get a spoon and taste a little bit. Despite the fact that it has an ugly name and it doesn't look very appetizing, it tastes really good. It tastes very sweet.

"Wow Loly this actually tastes really good," I say helping myself with another spoon. Draco chuckles and Narcissa half smiles. I feel a little embarrassed but I have to admit that I have never been out of England or France, so I have never eaten anything foreign.

"I'm glad you like it," Draco says still smiling. "I was actually worried, I thought you were going to hate it."

"I told Loly to make this dish. Its one of my favorite," Narcissa say softly. I think she feels a little uncomfortable near me. I don't blame her; I feel the same way. I'm sorry for Draco but I don't trust her. "Have you ever been out of England?" she asks making conversation.

"Yes…I've been to France," I say not looking at her.

"Oh really! France is a lovely country. I lived there for two years when I was younger," she says taking a cup of wine in a very classy, sophisticated way.

I smile and continue eating. I really have nothing to say to her. I don't want to be impolite, but I really don't feel like looking for conversation with her. Right now I just feel like eating and sleeping.

I finish eating and excuse myself from the table. I walk quickly to my room and take my shirt of. Despite the fact that is really cold here I feel suffocated.

"Are you okay?" I hear Draco from the door.

"Yes," I say walking to the bathroom and splashing some water in my face.

"You look pale," he says softly walking to the bathroom. I can see a little concerned in his eyes. I'm a little touch.

"I'm just tired," I say walking out of the bathroom and lying on the bed. "Do you mind if a sleep for a couple of minutes?" I ask because I don't know if he has another plan or if he needs to talk to me.

"No not at all. Sleep you need it. I'll take care of Malin if he wake's up," Draco says looking out of the window.

"Are you okay?" I ask while covering myself with sheets.

"Yes…I'm just a little worried you know. Blaise was supposed to call me but he hasn't. I hope nothing bad happened to him," he says still not looking at me.

"Do you think the Death Eater's got him or something like that? Why are you looking outside? Do you thing Blaise is going to get here?"

He snorts and says, "Hermione was all this 20 questions? Go to sleep you need it."

I don't look at him; I turn to the side and five minutes later I fall to sleep.

--

Two hours later I'm up. I didn't want to sleep that much but my body felt like it. Malin need to eat soon. So for that reason I decide to leave the bed.

I walk out of the room and try to find Malin's room. This house is not as big as the Manor but I can still get lost. I finally get to Malin's room. I walk straight to his crib and he is not here. That make's me a little nervous. I don't know why. I know Draco is not going to hurt him. But what if Narcissa is acting nice to get close to me and does something?

I walk fast out of the room to the first floor of the house. Loly is still in the kitchen. I guess this is where he belongs.

"Loly…where is Draco?" I ask him looking every where to see if I see him first.

"Master Draco is in his office with Mistress Narcissa and young Master Malin," he says happy. I guess he really wants to be here near me. I knew that but know that I see it I am sure.

"Where is the office?" I ask softly. I don't want him thinking that I'm going to treat him like shit now that I am the "woman" of the house.

"The office is in the right side of the house, after the living room," he screeches happily.

"Okay," I say leaving the kitchen and walking to the office.

I find the door and knock first, just for courtesy.

"Come in," I hear a masculine voice. It has to be Draco.

I walk inside and there are two other men and Narcissa.

"Granger, I'm glad you made it. This is Arthur and Scott," Narcissa say softly smiling. "These two are our body guards."

"What?" I ask confused and shock. Wizards and Witches don't have bodyguards.

"Hermione, Arthur and Scott are going to make sure that nothing…weird happens," he says looking at me straight in the eyes. I nod and realize what the deal is. Arthur and Scott don't know that we are witches. They think there going to protect a normal family.

"Now gentlemen you can go to the respective places of the house. Remember to never leave the house. If you are hungry I gave you a little…walkie talkie…" Draco has problem saying the word but he says it and I'm surprised. Draco knows about walkie talkies? "You tell my mother or Hermione and they can give you food. I'm sure the maid can make it but he is a little shy with people," he chuckles. I'm sure that his just thinking about Loly giving food to this muggles.

"Thank you sir," one of the men says. His voice is very rough and he looks very tough.

Two minutes later the men are out of the room and Draco looks at me. He smiles but it's a nervous smile.

"Where is Malin?" I ask closing the door to the office.

Draco points at a little basket near his desk. I smile and walk near the basket. Malin is sound at sleep. He is all covered up in sheets. The only thing you can see is his little head. It's just adorable!

"He hasn't woke up?" I ask touching Malin's head.

"Yes he did. But he wasn't hungry. He wanted to be changed. I did it," Draco smiles then say, "With the help of mother of course."

"Oh," I say grinning thinking of Draco changing his son is just so cute. I wanted to see that.

I hear Draco coughing a little and it gets my attention. When I look at him he says, "Hermione I'm leaving in an hour. Oh I should tell you, Blaise called. He is doing great. He ran out of the country as well. The Death Eater's followed him. He is in Paris right now. But he is going to London in a couple of days. He knows were Lavender is and he is going to get her before things gets worst."

I nod thinking about Blaise. Poor man! This is my fault. If only I had thought about another plan. But I was just thinking about my baby and me. I wasn't thinking about Blaise.

"Are you coming back soon?" I ask trying to control my voice. I feel like crying. I'm a little scare to be left alone here in this big house with Narcissa. Like I said I don't trust her.

"I don't know Hermione…I hope to be here soon." He takes a deep breath and says, "It can be in a couple of months the next time I come here. That's why I got you bodyguards. Hermione please don't do anything to reach me. I'm going to be okay. I don't want any of the Death Eater's having clue of were you can be. I'm sure they are looking for you."

"Why do they want me back Draco? I don't know anything about them. You know that, I was always locked in a room," I say a little hysterical. I know that they want me for the fact that I have a kid with Draco. But I really can't give information of them. I never heard of anything important.

"I know Hermione. But you are alive. No one gets out of the Manor alive," he says in a serious tone.

I'm about to say something back but Malin starts whining softly. I already recognize that sound. He is going to start soon to scream; he is hungry. I take him out of the basket and walk to my room with him. Draco follows me.

I get inside the room and close the door accidentally hitting Draco with it. I look at his face and is priceless. I know that I should be concerned or sorry. But I'm actually laughing, pretty loud. Malin starts crying with the top of his lung.

Draco snorts and says, "It's not funny Hermione." He gets up from the floor acting all mad but I'm pretty sure that he wants to laugh too. He look's at Malin and says, "Look what you did by laughing so hard."

I look at Malin and he is purple from crying. To be honest I didn't realize he was crying so loud until Draco mentioned. "Oh my God!" I say rocking him.

I sit in the bed and place him there for a second. I take my breast out which makes Draco gasp. I don't know why, he already saw me doing this. I take a cloth that Loly brought me and I clean my breast before placing Malin in it. Malin puts his little hands in my breast and start searching for my nipple. One's he finds it he starts gumming and biting until he finally start sucking milk. I'm sort of used to the sensation. It still hurts but I can deal with the pain.

I hear someone knocking at the door. I instantly grab one of the baby's sheets and cover my breast and Malin's face.

Loly entered the room. Thank God I covered myself! I know that I'm been living with him for almost 10 months but I really don't want him seen my breast.

"Master Draco. The car is already here. The butler said to Loly that he is going to take you to…well he didn't tell Loly where, he just said that he was going to take you somewhere," Loly says to Draco a little nervous. I don't know why, but I have the impression that Loly knows where Draco is going. I think that's why he got nervous.

"Okay Loly…I'll be downstairs in a second," Draco says looking at me. Malin is still sucking. I don't know how my little baby could want so much milk.

Loly gave an exaggerated bow and leaves the room.

"Well Hermione I better go. I'll see you when I see you," he says sitting next to me and Malin.

"Okay…Draco take care," I say softly. I hated when he used to leave the Manor to make Voldemort wishes come true. But know I hated more knowing that he is not making Voldemort wishes come true. Or at list that's what I think.

"I'll try," he says kissing my cheek softly. He takes the sheet out of my breast and kiss Malin's forehead softly. "I'll miss you little man," he says in a tone that it can make anyone melt. He looks at me and says in a whisper, "I'll miss you too."

I half smile and say "Come back for Malin…he needs you…I need you." I kiss his lips softly. He grabs my face with his hands and kisses my lips for a couple of seconds. The kiss is soft, no tongue is necessary. Is just a sweet kiss that make's me fall for him even more.

Five minutes later Draco is gone and I'm sitting alone in the bed burping Malin. After burping Malin I change him and then place him in my bed. He doesn't roll yet so I don't have to worry.

I walk out of the room to find Loly. I don't want to be a meddler but I need to know where Draco really is going. I think he is going to make a stop before getting to London.

I walk to the kitchen to look for Loly. I know that the house elves love kitchens. Just like I thought Loly is standing up near the fridge waiting for an order.

"Hey Loly," I say opening the fridge and getting juice.

"Miss Hermione I'm supposed to get you that," he says taking the glass out of my hand and putting ice in it before giving it to me again.

"Thanks Loly, but I don't like making you do everything. After all I have two perfect hands." I say smiling softly.

"Yes Miss Hermione," he says playing with his little hands.

I sit in a table that Loly has here for him. I don't know why he doesn't use it but I'm not going to ask. I think I understand. I think he considers sitting with me too much.

I look at him and smile. "So Loly…did you decorate this entire house…or only the kitchen?" I ask looking at the kitchen. I see that it haves other decorations like flowers, fruits, and food plaques.

"Yes Hermione. Loly made everything alone. Master Draco wanted to bring another elf, but Loly ask him not to. Loly wanted to make everything alone. Loly like working alone," he says smiling proudly.

"Well you did a great job. I love how you decorated the house," I say grinning, "Loly can I ask you something about Draco?"

"Yes Hermione, of course anything you want to know," he screeches.

"Draco is not going to London first, right? What Draco is going to do before getting to London?" I ask looking at him straight in his big ball eyes. I'm sure that he is nervous. I bet he didn't thought I was going to ask him this.

"Oh Hermione…Master told Loly not to say anything," he say grabbing his hands nervously.

"But Loly you have to. I'm your master too remember," I say smiling innocently. Like always I feel sorry for him, but I need to know.

Loly takes a deep breath and talk very fast, "Master Draco told the Dark Lord before coming here that he was going to Australia for a little vacation. The Dark Lord said that it was okay but he gave Master Draco a mission. The Dark Lord asked Master Draco to kill a family in Australia. Well the Dark Lord exact orders were 'Go to Australia, there's a muggle family leaving in Sidney. Rape the woman in front of her husband and then kill them both.' Master Draco didn't want to do that. For some reason he got really nervous when he found out who the family he need to kill was. But after thinking about it Master Draco said that he was going to do it. So he went to Australia to make that first before going back to the Dark Lord."

I'm almost in the merge of tears looking at Loly with my mouth wide open. I can't believe Draco is going to do this. I thought he was a changed man.

Loly takes another deep breath and continue talking, "Master Draco only decided to this because he is already doing stuff against Voldemort like bringing you here."

I nod. I know that he is doing stuff against him but that doesn't mean that he needs to kill other people to save me. I hate this. I hate my life. The only thing I have right now is my son. I can't trust Draco.

To make it worst my mind start working. Voldemort wants to screw me over. My parents are in Australia. I never said this to Draco. But maybe Voldemort found out. At my last year in Hogwarts I made a charm to make them forget that they once had a daughter. After doing the charm I send them to Australia. I didn't want them getting hurt and I didn't want them talking about me just for the safety of themselves. After one year out of Hogwarts I decided to go to Australia and take the charm off. I missed my parents and I wanted them remembering about me. My parent's know about me but they are still in Australia. I told them everything that was going on. They understood and for that reason they decided to stay in that country. I never mention anything to Draco because I didn't think it was necessary.

It takes me a lot of courage to ask Loly, "Loly do you know the family Draco is supposed to kill?"

"Yes Hermione," he says not looking at me.

"Loly please tell me," I order.

"It's your family Hermione."

I stay looking at him with tears in my eyes and cheeks. The only thing that comes to my mind is " I hate Draco Malfoy!"

**Well what do you guys think? I'm sorry if it wasn't enough like I said I was brain block and this chapter needed to be done just to have an introduction of Russia and what was going to happen next. Anyway remember to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here goes another chapter…Thanks for your reviews. You guys rock! Please keep them coming. WARNING this chapter is not proofread by my beta. She is out of her house, I think on vacations. I try my best like always to check the errors, but I know that it have some or a lot. I don't really know actually, I never find mistakes and then you guys tell my about them, lol…Anyway I'm going to post the chapter again without mistakes when the beta gets back. I just couldn't wait a couple of weeks to update…. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and Loly and Malin. The rest of the characters came from the great mind of JK Rowling. **

Two days later…

Since Loly told me what Draco's mission was, my mind has been in Australia whit my parent's. I can't believe he didn't care about my feelings. Yes I wasn't supposed to find out, but anyway he should have thought about me. I know I would have thought about him. Well not really! I would have thought about his mother, but with Lucius there's no chance in hell.

I'm sitting in my bed with Malin. Malin is sleeping next to me. I'm thinking where I could go if a run away. I really have no place to go. And besides despite hating Draco (right now) the only safe place for my kid is here. I really don't feel like putting my baby at risk. I don't care about myself. I feel okay and ready to fight if I have to. But when I think about Malin been in dangers I start shuddering.

I need to get out of this house just to take fresh air, but I know I can't. Those were one of Draco's orders, 'never leave the house, not even to the park'."

I stand up, look at my son which is making funny faces and taking his little fist to his eyes. I smile, he is so adorable. I walk to the window to see if I can find some peace. I've been doing this since Loly told me. The mountains are cover in snow. That really doesn't help. It makes me more depress. Yesterday Narcissa came to keep me company. I think she knows something. But anyway I ignored her and after ten minutes she decided to leave me alone. Loly hasn't come to the room either. He knows how I'm feeling.

I hear Malin whining softly. I'm sure he is hungry. I walk to his side, take him in my arms and walk with him to his room. I sit in the rocking chair and start feeding him. Like usual when he start sucking milk it hurts. I don't think I'm going to get used to this feeling. Maybe I should start giving him formula milk. The only problem is I don't know if I want to give up the huge connection I feel every time he gums and bites my nipple softly. It make's me feel like a true mother.

After ten minutes he is done and I'm burping him. He's almost falling at sleep again. This kid is truly and angel and I'm glad for that. Right now I don't think I can deal with a restless baby.

I hear a soft nock on the door. I look and Narcissa is opening the door just a little to snick inside.

"Oh you're here," she says relive.

I half smile. I don't know why she is so happy to see me.

"I went to your room and I didn't saw you. Hermione I'm so sorry," she says walking inside the room. "I didn't understand why yesterday you were acting like a…well like a person without manners, but Loly explained. I don't know what to say. I know I did a bad job raisin my son. If I was a better mother I have never allowed him to follow his father steps. But the thing is I never thought he was going to do something like that to the person that he says he loves."

I can see moister in her eyes. Immediately I feel guilty. I mean I didn't say anything to her yesterday but I did throw her a dirty look. Taking the guilt to the side, it makes angry hearing that Draco "loves me." No one that loves a person do something so sick.

"Mrs. Malfoy…I don't want to hear about it," I say not looking at her.

"Hermione I told you not to call me like that. We live together and I want you to treat me like a…friend. Now I'm really sorry. When I get to see Draco I'm going to…"

"I don't want to hear his name," I say in a harsh tone. I get up from the rocking chair, place Malin in his crib and walk out of the room without looking at her. I can hear her taking deep breaths. I know that she must feel really bad about this situation, but seriously I don't want to care about her feelings. After all she said it herself; she was the one that taught her son to be like that. To be a murder! The only thing I can hope is that Draco gave my parent's a decent death. I death were they didn't suffer and didn't feel pain. I hope he had the decency of not raping my mother. That thought really makes me nauseas.

I walk to the living room, get my coat from the couch and say to Loly who is in the door waiting for an order, "Loly I'm going to the garden to take fresh air." He looks at me nervous and I say, "I'm not running away, not without my son." I chuckled without humor. "I just need to think out side of this house." He nods but don't dare say anything. He better not say anything, I don't know if I can control myself.

I walk to the garden and sit down in the grass. The weather is not good at all. Is damn cold! I don't think is going to help me think.

After a couple of minutes I find a way to relax. My thought's goes to England. I start thinking about Harry and Ron. I didn't want them knowing where I was, but what the heck. Does it really matter now? Draco is a jerk who apparently doesn't care at all about me. What if I owl Harry and tell him where I am? Maybe is not the better idea. I already had a big argument with Draco for that stupidity. But do I really care now? And besides I know Harry is not going to think it twice to come and get me. Ginny knows that I was leaving with Draco. That's a plus. He's going to believe me right away. I know Harry is going to do anything to protect us. I don't have to tell him what the deal is. He doesn't need to know what Draco did. I don't know if I want Harry to know. I don't want him letting something slip when my son gets big.

I walk back to the house ready to start the plan. Now the only problem is that I don't have an owl. I could use the cell phone, but I need to make sure that no one hears me. That means I have to hide from Narcissa and tell Loly to do something to make sure that he is not near me. I know that is going to take some days to make this call. But I can wait. I need to wait to make it work.

I walk to the nursery. Narcissa is sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. Malin is still sleeping. I walk near the crib without looking at her and touch my kid's little head. Something weird is going on. Malin is taking long breaths and his forehead is burning.

"Hmm…Narcissa can you come her for a minute? I think Malin is running a fever," I say getting a little nervous.

She gets up fast and walks to my side. She touches Malin's little forehead and nods. My baby is sweating a little and he is really red, like if he has a sort of allergy.

"I think he is actually sick. I think the weather here doesn't help," she says walking outside of the room.

"Wait!" I screech nervous. "Where are you going? I don't know what to do," I say in the merge of tears.

"I'm going to tell Loly to call the butler. We need to take him to the pediatrician," she says looking at me serious.

"But wait…its cold outside. We can't take him out of the house," I say taking him out of the crib.

"Hermione is the only option. The doctor can't come here. We need to take Malin to him." She walks inside the room and smiles softly, "He is going to be okay, trust me. I did a shitty job raising my son but I never let him get sick. I know that Malin is going to be just fine. Get him dressed. Cover him with a sweater, coat, sheets, whatever helps to stop the cold get inside his body," she says walking out of the room.

"Okay," I say placing him in his crib again.

Five minutes later Narcissa is back in the room with a cell phone in her hand. "Hermione we have a little problem. The butler doesn't know how to get to the doctor's office. We need to call Draco and ask him. I'm not going to ask you to talk with him, but can you explain how I used this thing," she says putting the cell phone in my hand. I look in the contacts list and dial Draco's number. Then I give it back to her.

"Hello…" she screams. I look at her, despite the fact that I'm nervous I feel like laughing. Is pretty funny this image of her screaming at the phone.

"Draco, honey listen to me…how do we get to Malin's doctor? He's a little sick."

"Draco I need to write that down," Narcissa says taking her wand out of her pocket and producing a paper and pen.

She takes a couple of seconds to write down the address and then she passes me the phone. "I'm sorry but he wants to talk to you." She doesn't look at me, and I really don't want her. I can kill her with my eyes right now.

I take the phone. "What?" I ask harsh. I want him to now that I'm upset and I don't feel like talking to him. To make it worst he chuckles at me hostility.

"Hermione…mother tells me that Malin is sick. I gave her the address of the doctor. Please do as I say, went you get there walk fast to the office. Don't take time to think about the next move. Okay?" he asks in a business tone.

"Yes," I mumble. I don't want to talk to him, but I know that I have to listen. This is all for the safe of _our_ son. Yes it make's me mad thinking that this angel is his kid. I never wanted to regret being with Draco, but there's no other way to feel right now.

"Okay…well I have to go…I love you," he says in a soft tone.

"Yeah," I say bitter before hanging up. I feel like crying. That's the last thing I wanted to hear. It makes me even angrier if that's possible.

Narcissa and I walk out of the house. Malin is in my arms, but you can't tell since he is all cover up. I walk fast to the car. There's a man in the steering wheel that I don't recognize.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." He has a British accent. "I'm Jason," he says grinning. He looks like a kid. He has baby face, green eyes and brown hair.

"Hi," I say while placing Malin in his car sit. Malin stirs and start whining softly. I guess he is not feeling good. He is making pleading little noises. He opens his eyes and suddenly starts crying really hard. Is not the same hungry cry. This is worst. I think I need ear plugs. I can't believe this little thing can make such a loud sound. Narcissa almost run to the car and sit in the front sit.

"Here Jason," she says handing him the paper with the address. "This is where we are going." She looks at me and then at Malin. Malin is almost purple and his cry is a little hoarse. "Boy that kid can really cry," she says half smiling.

We get to the doctor's office twenty minutes later. The secretary let us past without waiting. I saw Narcissa giving her something. I'm not going to doubt that it was money. I guess that when I person has money you can do a lot of things.

--

Two hours later…

The doctor said Malin was just fine. He was just running a fever but it was normal. He gave me medicine and told me to keep a watch on him. After Malin throwing the tantrum in the car he got quiet and then started to scream again when the doctor gave him a shot to make him feel better.

So like you can imagine after this little incident my plans are completely out of my mind for now. There's no way I'm taking Malin out of this house. I don't want him getting sick and suffering. I guess I'll just have to get used to this house and start dealing with Narcissa. I think I can make it, after all Draco is not going to come for a couple of months. When he gets here I'm going to tell him what I know and I'm going to beg (if I need to) him to call Harry and let me go back to London with my friends.

I'm sitting in my bed. Malin is next to me looking at the ceiling. He looks tired. I bet that that crying took the energy out of him.

"Loly," I call in a whisper. I don't want to scare Malin.

Loly is in the room two seconds later half smiling. "Yes Hermione?"

"Can you watch Malin for a couple of minutes? I'm going to take a shower," I say standing up.

"Of course Loly can watch Master Malin," he screeches happy.

I walk to my bathroom and get inside the Jacuzzi. This water is really hot and is exactly what I need. I feel relax. Thirty minutes later I'm out and Loly is standing next to my bed looking at Malin intensely like if he is petrified.

"Loly?" He looks at me and smiles. "What are you doing standing there looking at Malin like that?" I ask smiling at him. What the heck is his problem?

"You ask Loly to watch him," he says still smiling.

"Yeah… But you could sit if you wanted to. And you didn't need to be looking at him all the time," I say walking to my dresser to get some socks.

He smiles and says, "Master Malin is a very good baby. I remember Master Draco, he was really bad." After saying that he squeals nervous and walk to the first wall he sees. I bet he is going to punish himself.

"Loly," I almost scream making Malin jump a little. "Don't," I whisper looking at his wide eyes.

He smiles and says "Sorry."

"Loly please don't talk to me about Draco," I beg him sitting in the corner of the bed.

"Okay Hermione. Loly won't talk to you about him."

--

Six months later…

It's been six months and two weeks since I've moved to Russia. Things here had been smooth. My relationship with Narcissa has grown. I'm not telling you that we are friends because we are not even close to that. But we respect each other, more than before. Lately we had been talking a lot. I think Narcissa is starting to miss her hometown. I saw her crying the other day. She was talking to Loly about her house in England. I even heard her saying that she missed Lucius but that she knew that she could never go back to him because Draco was never going to forgive her. I think she is really in love with him, and to be honest I understand her completely. Because even though Draco has hurt me in every single way, I think I'm still in love with him. It's hard to admit it, I want this ash in my heart to close and never feel anything for him. But is not easy. It's even complicated when I see him in my baby's face every single day.

Malin is a beautiful baby. He is six months and two weeks old. You have to see him. He is the funniest little thing. He is not a chubby baby, but he has big cheeks and cute little dimples. He already rolls around, babbles, laughs pretty hard and squeals. He loves his grandma and loves Loly. He still looks just like Draco like I said before, his hair is really straight and very blond, his skin is really pale, the only thing that is different from Draco is that the shape of his eyes changed and now he has big eyes.

I stopped breast feeding him when he was four months. I didn't stop because I wanted. I actually didn't have enough milk to give him. I went to a gynecologist three weeks after living here to check if I was doing fine. Every one needs to do a checkup after having a baby. The doctor said I was doing perfect. Then I went to ask him about the breast milk. He explained that it was normal to loose the milk. I mean I don't have big boobs so I don't have enough space.

I'm sitting on the floor in the living room. Malin is rolling around in a sheet that Narcissa put for him on the floor. He is babbling and playing with a bear toy that Jason the butler gave to him.

Narcissa is in the supermarket with the butler. Loly is in the kitchen. You may ask were Draco is? Well I haven't seen Draco since he left the house six months ago. I haven't talk to him neither. I ignored his phone calls. Narcissa is always there to back me off. She always has an excuse for him. I think he is getting tired. The other day Narcissa told me that Draco was planning to make a quick trip here just to see Malin…and me. Yeah he wants to see me. I don't know how I feel about that. Lately I haven't thought about his mission but that doesn't mean I can forgive him. He toke away the most important thing in my life after my son of course.

I hear a loud noise and I stand up. It can't be Narcissa; she just left twenty minutes ago. I look through the window but the only thing I see is one of the body guards. Yeah, those suckers are still here. I really don't talk to them. I don't feel like doing it.

"Loly," I whisper. Loly is at my sight three seconds after I call his name. "Loly, can you go outside without the body guard seen you and see what's going on? I think I hear something," I say still looking through the window.

"Yes Hermione. Loly is going right away," he says bowing his little head before disappearing.

I look back to the floor and Malin is looking at the ceiling. I think he is going to fall at sleep pretty soon. He is blinking a lot. I know that he is fighting with his sleep.

I walk to his side and take him in my arms. He smiles and takes my hair in his little fist. I walk with him to the kitchen. The kitchen is one of the safest places in the house. I sit in a chair and sit Malin in my lap. I'm trying to listen to see if I heard something strange. I don't know why I'm shaking. I'm stroking Malin's hair. This is a habit that I have. Every time I get mad or nervous I do this to the poor baby. Malin moves his little head and looks at me. I look straight at his big gray eyes. Looking at him make's me realize something. I need Draco here with me. I think that's the reason I feel so nervous all the time. Draco makes me feel comfortable and safe.

I'm lost in thoughts when I hear a loud noise. Is like someone fired something. I don't understand. The only thing I know is that Malin is scare and crying really hard. I put his face in my chest and start rocking him. I don't want to get out of the kitchen. I'm really nervous.

Two minutes later I decide that I need to know what's happening. I walk back to the living room and Loly comes inside running.

"Hermione," he screams shacking. "Someone is in the back yard fence trying to get inside the house," he screeches nervous with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" I whisper because is the only thing I'm able to say. I know that no one can aparete inside the house, you can only disaparete from here. But what if the person gets inside? "What should we do?" I ask after a couple of second of silence.

"I don't know Hermione. Loly thinks you should go with Master Malin to your room and stay there. Loly also think that we should call Master Draco," he says nervous. Is the first time he says his name since I ask him not to.

"No Loly…we can't call him, not yet…what if is just some noise? What if is not something bad?" I start babbling without listening to my self. What the hell am I talking about? Even now knowing that Malin is in danger I don't want to talk to him. Please Hermione get a grip! You need to talk to him and let him know what's going on.

I start taking steps after steps to my room when I hear the front door. "Hermione," I heard Narcissa scream.

I turn around and walk back to the living room. "Narcissa, Loly told me that someone is in the backyard fence trying to get inside the house," I say in a hoarse voice.

"I know," she says without looking at me. I see that she is shaking really bad.

"Who is it?" I ask, but I think I know the answer to that.

"I'm not sure Hermione, but I did saw black cloaks and I saw a man…from the back…with long silver …"

"Lucius," I whisper without letting her finish saying blond hair.

"I think so," she whispers. I don't know why we are trying to keep are voices down. They all ready know we are here. The only option we have right now is to call Draco and see if he can make it before Lucius enters.

"I'm…I'm going to call Draco," I say forgetting my anger toward him.

"Hermione do you think is the best option? … I don't want my son getting into a confrontation with his father," she says looking at me.

I can't believe her. She cares more about a confrontation that about her life and her grandson life. I ignored her and walk to my room with Malin in my arms looking at his grandmother. I get inside the room, lock the door and put Malin in the bed next to me. I grab the cell phone from the desk and walk to the window. I don't see anything, but I should no trust to look a lot.

I walk back to the bed and dial Draco's number. Malin is raising his hands trying to get the cell phone. "Wait Malin," I say taking his little hand from the phone and smiling at him. I know that he doesn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Come on, pick up," I whisper anxiously.

At the fifth ring someone answers. "Hello." I'm pretty sure is not Draco, his voice sound familiar but is not Draco.

"Who is this?" I ask without minding being polite.

"This is Blaise. Who's this?" Okay, is Blaise nothing to worry about.

"Blaise is Hermione. Please I need to talk with Draco," I plead him. This most be fast. There's no time to lose.

"Draco is not here right now. He is in his house in a meeting with you know who," he says. I can tell by the sound of his voice that he doesn't approve. What the fuck should I do now? I can tell Blaise the problem but I'm not sure if I want to involve him. Although I'm pretty sure Draco is going to ask him for help anyways.

"Blaise I need a huge favor," I say fast.

"Okay tell me…Hermione is something wrong?" he asks after listening to my tone.

"Something like that. Blaise I think someone found us. I need you to look for Draco and tell him to call me right away…can you do that?"

"Of course…don't worry Hermione he will call you soon," he says and I hand up without waiting for goodbyes.

I walk to my closet, take a bag out and start shoving clothes in it. I put jeans, shirts, socks and shoes. I'm just going to take the essential things. I'm not going to carry with a lot of stuff that I'm not going to used.

"Loly," I call.

"Yes Hermione?" he asks from the door. I can tell that he is nervous just like me.

"I need you to watch Malin for a second." Malin is sitting in the middle of the bed with the cell phone in his mouth. I walk to him and take the phone out of his mouth. Lately his is drooling a lot and I don't want the cell phone getting damage. Not now at list. "I'm going to his room to get him clothes okay," I say walking out of the room without waiting for Loly's reply.

I get to his room and start taking clothes out of the dresser and put it into the same bag where my clothes are. I put jeans, shirts, socks, shoes, bibs, diapers, sweaters, sheets, gum toys and little cars. Malin love cars!

I walk back to my room where Malin is pocking Loly with his little fingers. Loly is just taking it. He knows pocking is Malin's way of playing.

"I'm back," I say closing the door. I sit in the bed and I hear the door. I look and Narcissa is there looking at me nervous.

"What are you doing with that bag?" she asks looking at the bag.

"Narcissa I don't know if we have to get out of this house. I'm just taking precautions," I say while changing my son diaper and dressing him in jean, long sleeve shirt, sweater and white tennis shoes. I get a little hat which he hates but I put it anyways. I don't know why I put it, he takes it out fast.

"Hermione nothing is going to happen. The body guards are going to make sure of that," she says sitting next to me.

"Narcissa… something is going to happen. If you saw Lucius, he has a wand with him. Do you really think a body guard can stop him? Please he is going to take them out with a simply flick of his wand," I say bitter. I wish I could kill that son of a bitch!

She doesn't say anything but I feel her shuddering. We are lost in thoughts when the cell phone ring and the four of us jump. Yes the four, even Malin was silence like if he knew something is going on. Narcissa gasps and I take the phone without putting attention to her.

"Draco?" I ask fast.

"Yes. Blaise said something about someone knowing where you are. What's the problem?" he asks in a murder tone. I bet he is angry that someone is putting our baby's life in danger.

"Draco…your mother saw someone when she got here from the market. She thinks is…your…father."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he roars. I move the phone a little from my ear. "Hermione lock yourself in the bathroom with Malin and mother. Take the phone with you. Don't come out until I call you. And try to make a bag, I need to take you out of the house," he says fast.

"Okay." I nod but of course he doesn't see that.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," he says and hangs up.

I look at Narcissa and explain what Draco told me to do. She is not happy with me I can see that. She didn't want me calling her son. But she nods and stands up. "I'm going to make a bag," she says walking out of the room. I look at Loly and smiles softly at him.

"Loly you know you are leaving with us, right?" I ask.

"Thank you Hermione," he says with tears in his eyes.

I give him a tight smile and walk to the bathroom. Loly follows me when we suddenly hear a loud explosion and we heard a loud scream.

"What's that?" I ask looking at the door.

"I'm going to check. Stay here," Loly says walking fast out of the room. I take Malin in my arms and put him close to my chest. What the fuck happen now?

Two minutes later Loly is still not in the room. I think I should walk out and see what's going on.

I walk outside and I see a mess in the first floor. Loly comes running to me.

"Hermione you need to get out of the house fast. Master Lucius is in the house," he screams.

Shit! Lucius got inside. I just have a couple of minutes to get the cell phone, the bag and disaparete out of here. I'm not sure if it safe for Malin but I have to do it. I run to my room, grab my stuff and walk out to get Narcissa.

I'm in the stairs in the second floor when I heard someone near me talking. "Well, well, well…I finally found the mudblood and the bastard kid."

Lucius is close to me smirking evilly. He has a murders look in his eyes. I look at him but don't dare say anything. I'm in deep shit! I don't even have a wand.

"Don't you dare move mudblood or a kill you and the bastard," he says walking closer to me.

I'm shuddering. I don't care if he does something to me. I'm scared for my son. He deserves to live.

"Say goodbye girl," he says raising his wand and putting it near my face. I close my eyes.

Suddenly everything goes blurry. I hear someone screaming "LUCIUS NO." I think is Narcissa. Some pushed me to the side. I open my eyes to see a green light coming close to me. I close my eyes and concentrate on getting out of here. Before disappearing I hear a scream, I open my eyes and Narcissa's body is on the floor with her eyes wide open motionless looking at the ceiling. She is dead!

**Hahaha (evil laugh)… another cliff hanger. I don't know why I do it, I mean I don't really like them. Anyway I hope you like it. Please, please remember to review. Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here goes another chapter. Thanks so much for your review, you guys rock! Please keep them coming. This chapter like the last one is not proofread by my beta. She's out of her house for the month and she can't do it. I'm sure she's going to check it after she gets to her place. But I wanted to update so; I bet you can deal with the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Loly and Malin. The rest comes from the great mind of JK Rowling. **

I aparate in my old apartment in muggle London. I'm pretty sure no Death Eater is going to be here. I bet they are in Russia searching for me. I need to think fast and plan something quick.

Malin is my arms crying his little heart out. I'm sure he's as scared as I am, maybe worst. I feel my own tears in my cheek and eyes. I can't believe Narcissa is dead. I was not a fan of hers but she was really good to me and Malin. She died defending us. That's something I'm never going go to forget. She is my hero!

I look around thinking where I can place Malin. Everything here is cover in dust. Since there's not place to put him and he is really heavy I sit on the floor and sit him on my lap. He looks at me and stops crying just a little. "Oh baby everything is going to be okay. Mommy is going to protect you," I say cleaning the tears out of his beautiful face.

He looks at me and starts babbling softly. I think he has something to say about all this mess. I hug him tightly and start thinking.

I know that I need to get out of here. I'm not sure how much time I have left. I know the Death Eater's are going to start looking for me and this is one of the places to look. What about Draco? I hope he's okay. I could call him and tell him where I am, but to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I want to do that. I think I have more chances of staying alive if a do this by myself. I'm pretty sure if Draco helps me the Death Eater's are going to find out. It's not really easy to hide stuff from them. It kills me to think that I'm going to keep him apart from his son, but for now I think is the best idea. I don't want to put my kid life in danger anymore. Now I need to think where I can go. I can go to my parents old house in Australia, but I'm not sure if it safe. After all Draco knows the house. I can move away to the America's. I'm pretty sure no Death Eater is going to think I'm there. I can go to a state that doesn't draw attention. Like Idaho, I've heard is a beautiful state. I know is one of the last places the Death Eater's are going to search.

So it settles. I only have two minutes to grab everything I find here necessary, take the money I have under my mattress which is not a lot but is something, and go to the America's. I can stay in a little cheap hotel for a while. That's until I find something to do for a living. Maybe I should be a dog walker or a librarian.

I put Malin's little legs around my hips and walk to my room. Here things look worst than in the living room. I open my dresser and I find my old t-shirts. I was dying to see those! I get the bag I brought and start shoving everything I find in the bag. I get to my book collection and smiled. I love these books! I put in my bad just a few of them; I don't want to carry a lot of things. Malin is not crying any longer. Now he's looking everywhere with his eyes wide open. I can tell that he is trying to figure where the heck he is. I smile at the thought of my kid thinking like that.

The bag I took is small for all the things I'm going to take, so I decide to look in my closet for a big one. When I open my closet spider webs are all around the place. I put Malin in my bed, hoping that he doesn't start moving a lot because he can get sick with all the dust. I search inside the closet, keeping an eye on Malin. I finally get to the bag. Something falls down from the bag. I look, and I see my school year book. I smiled when I see it. I haven't seen the stupid book in a long time. I take it out of the closet and sit in the bed with Malin. Malin start trying to take the book out of my hand, "Let's see some old pictures." I start looking at my friends and I feel like crying. We have changed so much. I keep my tears; I don't want to cry, not yet. I don't think well when I'm crying.

I get to the Slytherin part; this is the part I really don't want to see. I look fast and there it is, a picture of Draco smiling broadly waving at the camera. Even though he's smiling you can see his arrogant side. I smiled at Malin, he is watching the picture hypnotize. I should take this book just to show Malin who his father is.

I get up from the bed, finish my new bag, put Malin back in my arms and take the money from under the mattress. I walk to the kitchen but before getting there I hear a loud noise. I hide in the bathroom near the kitchen and take a quick peck to see who's here. I don't see the face of the person but I'm sure is a Death Eater. I can see the long robe. I have to go. I take a deep breath and aparate in Idaho.

I've never been here so I'm lost. I don't even know in which town of Idaho I am. I aparate in a deserted street. That's good! I walk to a little store that I see across the street.

"Good afternoon," I say smiling courtly to the woman in the counter. She looks at me surprised. I bet she is thinking about my accent.

"Good afternoon Miss," she says smiling as well. The woman also has a very different accent. I've been to California and New York and she doesn't talk at all like the people there.

"Err…I'm sort of lost. Can you tell me which town is this?" I ask sweetly. Malin is looking everywhere. I'm pretty sure I'm confusing him the poor thing.

The woman smiles at me, looks at Malin and says, "That's a very pretty boy you have there."

"Thanks," I say looking at Malin proud.

"Okay Miss. You are in Boise the Capital of Idaho. Where do you want to go?" she asks looking at me serious.

"Look ma'am. I'm not from around here as you can tell," I smiled since she is looking at me bewilder. "I'm from…Ireland. I need to find I place to stay just for a couple of days, and then I need to go to…" She has a large picture of the map of Idaho. I look at the first name that I see. "I need to go to Emmett."

"Oh to Emmett! Emmett is a little town. You don't look like a little town girl," she says looking brightly at me.

"Can you please tell me, where I can find a little hotel? I need to put my baby to sleep. I'm sure my friend is going to get here before I get to Emmett," I say loosing my cool a little. I'm not in the mood for so many questions.

"Sure…there's a hotel two blocks from here," she says in a rude tone. I bet she didn't like mine at all.

"Thanks," I say without looking at her.

I get out of the store and walk a couple of streets to see if I find this damn place. Malin is looking everywhere stagger. I need to find the place fast; Malin is heavy. I can't keep carrying him. I finally see a billboard that says Royal Inn. I almost run to the place.

The place is very little almost a motel. But right now I don't care. I need to put the baby down and lie down for a bit. I need a hot shower. I need to think what I'm going to do now.

"Hello, Welcome to the Royal Inn," a boy says. I think he's not even sixteen.

"Hi…I need a room. For one week…for now," I say sitting Malin in the counter.

The kid smiles and starts writing in the computer. "Here Miss," he says in a flirty way giving me the key of the room. "Your room is in the fifth floor, when you get out of the elevator to the left. Room 504."

I smile and walk to the elevator. I get out of the elevator and follow he's instructions. I get inside the room and take a deep breath. I walk to the bed and place Malin there. I don't know where Malin is going to sleep. But maybe I can put the pillows on his side of the bed. Malin sits in the bed, start jumping a little in his little bum and then lie down. I smile and start looking around. The room is not really big but it's okay. The shower is little but I'm sure I can have a bubble bath in it; the bathroom has what I need for the bath. I look out through a little window and far away I can see mountains cover in snow. That hits me. I can't take it anymore. I look at Malin and he is already sleeping. I sit in the floor and start crying my heart out. What Draco is thinking right now? Maybe he thinks I'm death. What about Lucius? What Draco is going to do when he sees his mother? I cry and cry for more than an hour.

--

**Dracos's POV**

I run fast to an aparation point. I need to get to Russia. My baby and the loved of my life are in danger. My mom is also there. When I think the three of them are in danger I start shivering. Blaise if following me although I wish he stays. I don't want to put him in danger too. This is something I need to do by myself. "Blaise please stay here," I say in a harsh tone. He nods.

I aparate in my house in Russia. There's a mess here. Loly is screaming and crying. I haven't seen him, but I can tell he's crying because I can hear him from the living room. I take a deep breath and walk to the second floor. _Please let them be okay_, I wish.

I get to the second floor and I see Loly kneeling in front of someone. I walk fast and there she is. My mother, looking at the ceiling. I feel like a hundred knifes cutting my stomach and body. I can't believe what I'm seen. I walk close to her and I feel like screaming, like cursing, like killing someone; this time for pleasure. I'm going to kill the person that did this to her.

I kneel on her side and look at Loly. Loly is crying hysterically. I know how close Loly was to her.

"Master Draco," he says between sobs. "I don't know what happen. There out of here. I saw them leaving."

To be honest I don't know what to say. I'm feeling like shit right now, but it's also the first time I see the poor creature so affected. I feel sorry for him. I take a deep breath and whisper, "Who was here?"

"You're…you're…Master Lucius," Loly says after thinking how to say his name. I know that he doesn't want to call him Master but that's what my dad is for him.

"My father did this?" I ask touching my mother's face softly. I feel my own tears falling down my cheeks.

"Loly is confused Master Draco. Loly was in the bathroom calling at Hermione to hide her," he says nervous.

"Where's Hermione," I ask. A sudden fear enters my body. It's a fear worst that the one I had when I was getting here.

"I don't know Master Draco. She disappeared with Master Malin," Loly says looking at me with wide eyes.

"She got away," I say, despite my mother been in the floor dead I smile broadly. If she got a way, she's okay. I just need to find her and search for a way to protect her.

"Yes…Loly saw a green light going to her. And then your mother was in the floor and she was gone. I don't know what happen," Loly whispers.

"Did you saw who did the killing curse?" I ask, but I think I already know the answer. I just need to hear it.

"I think I saw someone…your…Master Lucius," he says shivering. I bet he is scared of what Lucius is going to do to him if he finds him.

"THAT'S SON OF A BITCH," I roar. I'm going to kill him! I don't care if he is my father. I'm going to make sure that he disappears out of this world. I take a deep breath and say, "Loly we need to take my mother out of here. I'm going to see if I find Hermione."

I walk to the living room, grab a robe that I find there and aparate in Hermione's old apartment in muggle London. I walk to the kitchen and suddenly I hear a loud crack. Shit! Some one was here. I walk to the first room I see. There in the bed is the bag that I had in Russia. Hermione was here and she left thinking I was a Death Eater. Fuck!

Where she could have gone? Maybe she's in her parent's house in Australia. I aparate there and start my search. Everything is just like I left it a couple of months ago. I guess no Death Eater has stepped here.

I look around without luck. She hasn't come here, or at least she's not here right now.

I have no idea where she can be, but I need to check something. I aparate in a little cottage that I have in London near the sea. The house is very small, just like I need it to be. I'm pretty sure no one can see the place from far away.

I walk inside the place and half smile. In the living room sitting in the couch watching TV (I learn what it was from them) are my two favorite people right now; Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They are great for muggles! Just like Hermione.

"Hey Draco," Hermione's father Thomas says standing up from the couch. "Why you look so sad."

"Draco is something wrong with my baby?" Hermione's mother Ana asks standing up as well.

I take a walk to the couch and sit down. I don't know how to tell them that I don't know where Hermione is. The only think I'm positive about is that she is doing fine. I can feel that.

"My mother is dead," I say finally letting it out. I feel the knifes again in my stomach. Ana gasp and run to hug me.

"Draco we are so sorry for your lost. What happen?"

"My father got to the house and kill my mother," I say in a familiar tone. The tone I use when I'm about to kill someone. The tone of a heartless, son of a bitch!

"What about our little girl?" Thomas asks from the corner.

"I…I don't know where she is. When I got to the house she wasn't there. Loly the house elf told me that she escaped."

"Oh my God! Draco we need to find her. She can be in serious danger," Ana says gasping for air. Ana has had heart problems. I hope she doesn't get worst.

"I'm going to find her and…our son." I haven't told them that we had a baby together. I didn't want them having another thing to worry about.

You are maybe wandering why I didn't kill them. Well it was simple. I was not going to that to Hermione.

When I got to the house in Australia I did the work fast. I found them in the little living room. They were watching TV. These muggles love that! I sat near them and Ana screamed. Is not difficult to understand why; I was wearing my Death Eaters robe. When I took them off she looked at me with wide eyes. She recognized me at ones. She told me that she saw my picture in the year book of Hermione's. I told them the plan. I explained fast the relationship I had with Hermione. They were curious of how we met again after school and I explained that she was a hostage and I helped her by getting married to her. I didn't thought it was necessary to mention Malin, not yet at least. I wanted them to find out by Hermione. She was the right person to tell them. After telling them my plan, which was to bring them here to this little cottage, they accepted. They knew the danger that was following them. That night I made everything realistic. I gave Hermione's parents a potion that was going to make them fall at sleep for a couple of hours. I covered them with fake blood and brought a Death Eater to see that they were dead. I told the Death Eater that I was taking care of their bodies. That's when I aparate in this cottage, and they've been staying here since then.

"Your son?" Thomas or Tom like I call him asks.

"Sorry…I didn't tell you about the baby because I didn't want you to get worried. Hermione and I had a baby six month and a half ago. I haven't seen him since I went to get you two in Australia," I say sad. I want him to be okay. I need to make sure that he is okay.

"My baby girl has a baby boy," Ana says shock.

"Yes," I say not looking at them.

"Draco you need to get her. I don't want anything happening to her or the baby," Tom says anxiously.

"I'm going to find them. Don't worry. Now please stay calm. I have to go. I have to make sure that my mother has a proper burial. And then I need to find my father." I say in a business tone. I now what I'm going to do when I find him.

I kiss Ana goodbye and shake hands with Tom before aparating in the house in Russia. Loly is in the kitchen lost in thoughts. I'm pretty sure his feeling really depress. Now that Hermione is not here and mother is dead what's going to happen to him? He can't go back to the Manor. My father will kill him. Heck I can't go back to the Manor. The Death Eater's know that I betrayed them. Now I have to watch for my own life. I think the right thing to do is to stay with the Granger's in the cottage for a while. That doesn't mean that I'm going to quit looking for Hermione. On the contrary I'm not going to stop until I get to her.

"Loly," I say taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Master?" he asks weak.

"Where's mother?" I ask feeling my throat getting burn. Every time I mention her I feel that. For the first time in my life I want to cry, but that's something I'm going to do by me own, without anyone seen me. It's a personal thing.

"She's in her room. I put her there. I also closed her eyes. Now she's sleeping peacefully," Loly says starting to sob again.

"Okay...I'm going to call my friends and tell them. I'm going to aparate in London with her and we are going to give her a right burial." Loly nods and I say. "Loly I have a little cottage in the sea in London. You can stay with us." This was one thing that was going to make Hermione happy.

"Oh Master Draco. Thank you so much," he says with tears in his eyes. But these tears are not from sadness these are happy tears.

We move and walk to my mother's room to take her out of here and bury her.

--

**Back to Hermione's POV**

Two weeks later…

I've been living for two weeks in Idaho. I think I'm starting to love it here. Malin loves it too. He is always happy, babbling and giggling. I haven't met anyone important since I've been staying in the hotel. But guess what? I already found a place to live. Tomorrow I'm moving to a little house that I bought in a little town name Emmett. I'm sure Malin and I are going to love it there.

The next day…

I wake up at 6am. I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I want to get to my new house. I want to finish decorating it.

Two hours later I'm paying my bill in the hotel and I'm taking a cab. I get to my new house one hour later. The house is very small, only two bedroom and one bathroom, a little kitchen and a little living room. But it's okay! It's just a house to start my new life. I'm still wondering what Draco thinks? What does he think happened to me and Malin? I want to call him but I can't. I'm not putting my baby's life in danger anymore. I'm sorry for Draco but I think he is going to understand if he ever sees us again.

I'm living as a muggle but that doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about the magic world. I'm positive that my little kid is going to start doing wandless magic when he gets a little older.

I walk inside the house. Take Malin to his little room, where I put a little crib, a dresser and a rocking chair. Malin is sleeping soundly. I walk to my room, which is not big, is little as well. I only have a full-size bed, a dresser, a vanity and a little, very little walking closet. I lie down and look at the ceiling. My new life just began…

--

Two years later…

I'm sitting on the front of my house watching my toddler. Malin is sitting in the little garden playing with the flowers and a car. You should see him! He has pail skin, big gray eyes, really blond hair that covers a little of his eyes, he's short and a little chubby. He is two years and a half old. He already talks; a lot. Most of the time he is asking for cookies, auscream (which is ice-cream), car and bear. But he can also make a nice conversation, of course he miss spell the words since he is only two but I'm pretty proud of my little boy.

For me well what can I tell you…

It's been two years and a half since I've been living in Idaho. I have a lot of neighbors and I lot of people that loves me. I have a part time job in a book store near my house. When I'm working Malin stays with Susie, his baby sitter. She is a very nice girl.

I still haven't got over the fact that I lost my parents and even though I want to stop blaming Draco, I can't. After all he is responsible for their death. As for Draco, I have no idea where he is. Sometimes I feel like calling him. I want him to see his little boy. I'm sure Malin is going to start asking for him soon. When he was a baby the first word he said was "Dada". That little word made my cry for two days none stop. And another think way I want to see Draco is because well…I haven't got over him. I still love him.

You should also know that Malin was a fast learner. When he was 8 months he started crawling, when he was 10 he started getting up and when he was 11 he started walking. It was funny to see his little legs wobbling. When he was one year old I threw him a little birthday party with the few neighbors I knew. When he was a year and a half he started saying words, the same words that he used a lot now.

"Malin are you done? You have to eat," I say smiling at him. I really loved my baby. Every single day I thank God for having cold feet when I was going to get rid of him. I love this baby more than my life.

"Five minutes more mommy," he says looking at my eyes. Every time I see his big gray eyes I melt. He looks just like his daddy.

"Okay…but only five."

Five minutes later I'm walking inside the house with a happy Malin. "Mommy…I bant to see Alvin and Chipmun," he says smiling broadly.

"Oh you want to see Alvin and the Chipmunks. Well you have to eat first," I say helping him sit on the kitchen table.

The house has everything that we need. After moving here I painted the house bone white, Malin room is a soft green and my room is painted in a soft pink. Why pink? Well I wanted to bring out the girly side. I love pink! Pink is the new black!

I put a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Malin. He squeals happy and try to get the spoon in his little hand. I chuckled and help him eat. After finishing eating his face is all cover in sauce (since he doesn't stop moving) and he's rubbing his little stomach. He is full.

"Now let's watch that movie. I think is almost time for N.A.P.," I say smiling broadly.

"No nap!" he exclaims looking at me serious. I look at him and laugh. He's making a funny face trying to raise his eyebrow.

I walk him to the living room and sit with him on the floor. One hour later he is sleeping in my lap. I stroked his hair softly. I'm lost in space thinking about how different things would have been if Draco and I had a relationship without the war involved or he killing my parents, or Voldemort or his son of a bitch father. I'm pretty sure Narcissa was going to love Malin. That's another thing I haven't got over it. I can't stop thinking of what she did for me. I'm going to be thankful for the rest of my life. Thanks to her my baby is still alive. Thanks to her I'm here sitting with him.

I get up, place Malin in my arms putting his little head in my shoulder and take him to his room. He no longer has a crib; now he has a car bed in green. Yeah green is he's favorite color. I'm sure he is going to be a Slytherin. He already has that behavior. A couple of months ago he poked at the neighbor's grandson just because he was talking too much. And to make it worst, he loves to bully kids. He never realized that I've seen that. He knows what I think about that. But I have seen him giving commands to his little friends. Malin is definitely a leader. But Malin is not all Slytherin. Malin loves when I read to him. He has a great heart. He loves helping people even though they don't need help. He loves to hug me and kiss me.

I get to his room, put him in his bed, turn the night light on since the room is a little dark and walk outside to the kitchen to eat my lunch. Today is my free day at the store and I can be happier. I needed some free time. I only work four hours a day, but those are long fours hours.

I sit in the kitchen table, eat my food and when I'm done I go and clean the plate. I walk back to the living room, sit in the couch and start reading a book that I bought a couple of days ago about "_How to Raise a Little Kid Without a Father Image_?"

--

**Dracos's POV**

I'm sitting in a tree near the beach looking at the ocean. It's been two years and a half since I lost my mother. Two years and I half since I lost Hermione and my son. I haven't heard from her since she left the house in Russia. I'm still living in the cottage with her parent's. They are really sad. They need to hear about their little girl, just like me. I wonder how my baby is doing? I wonder if he still looks like me?

What have I done?...

Well I haven't done anything special in these years. Like you know a stopped been a Death Eater, because they knew I betrayed them. I don't know if they are still looking for me, but I'm sure of one thing; I'm still looking for my father. I haven't found him yet. I think he is hiding from me. But when I get him I'm going to kill him. I haven't forgotten the promise I maid to myself.

I look skinnier, or at least that's what Ana says. I have dark mark under my eyes; those are because I have no happiness in my life.

Loly is still with me, although he is getting really old. The other day he was really sick. I thought he was going to pass away but he made it. He is one strong house elf.

"Draco the dinner is ready." I heard Ana says from the front door.

I give her a weak smile and walk to the house. Ana don't like to let Loly cook, that's something that she loves doing, although she let Loly get the table ready, iron Tom's clothes, clean the house, take care of the garbage and make her bed.

I enter the kitchen and Tom is already waiting for his food.

"Draco you need to start thinking positive. I'm sure Hermione is going to appear any day," Tom says cheering me a little. I smile and sit down.

"I hope you are right Tom," I mumbled after a couple of seconds. I start eating the food without seen what it is. I just can't be happy until I find Hermione and I kill my father. Those are my priorities right now.

--

Three days later…

I'm walking with Malin to the park. He is talking animatedly about his cars. I just smile and look around. I don't know why but since I woke up I been feeling weird. Is like a feel something bad is going to happen.

I sit in a bench and Malin runs to the swinger. He's screaming happy and giggling. I smile back at him. There's no way I can't stop smiling with him.

I see him getting out of the swing and running to the monkey bars. "Malin you know you can't go there," I say to him.

"Oki," he said and run to a little pony. I hear a noise and I look to see. I woman is with a little girl. The girl is crying, apparently she fall down. I feel sorry for her. I look back to the pony and Malin is not there. Oh shit! I stand up and start walking to find him.

"Malin," I say softly, he doesn't respond. "Malin," I scream now. I'm scare to death.

"Mommy I'm here," he said hiding in a bush.

"What are you doing there Malin Malfoy? You know better than that," I say walking to him angry.

"Mommy guess what?" he asks happy ignoring what I said.

I kneel in front of him and ask, "What?"

"I meet my Gampa," he says smiling broadly.

I look at him shock. I'm hyperventilating. I start taking long breaths and start looking everywhere. I take him in my arms and aparate at my house.

"Mommy wa waz that. I'm izzy," he says grinning. He doesn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Who do you said you met?" I ask kneeling again in front of him.

"Gampa," Malin says smiling broadly.

"How does he look like?" I ask nervous.

"He is like me. Bond hair and my eyes," he says looking at me confused. He knows that I'm a little mad. "Mommy are you angy?"

"No…of course not Malin. Malin you know that you can't talk to strangers. Did he ask you anything? Did he do something to you?"

"He ask with who I was. I say with mommy and he say he Gampa," he says in tone that said 'Isn't that obvious'.

"Is that all he said?" I ask scare, shuddering and sweating a little.

"Yes…you screm then," he says seriously confused.

"Oh no, no, no," I whisper. This can't be happening. I am so happy here, far away from all the crap of the war. My baby was in danger and I didn't even notice. "Come with me to the room. I have to make a call."

I take him in my arms and run to my room. I grab my cell phone and dials Draco's number. Is time to talk with him. I hope he hasn't changed the number.

"Come on pick up," I whisper.

Malin is sitting next to me smiling and saying, "Pick."

"Hello." I feel like my heart is going to fall down. I needed to hear that voice. That voice makes me feel secure. Oh Hermione please you don't have time to think about that!

"Hello," I say trying to sound calm.

"Who's this?" he asks annoyed. I chuckled. Despite my nervousness I find this funny.

"Draco it's me…Hermione." Quiet, everything is quiet for two minutes. "Hello?" I ask thinking that he hung up.

"Is this a sick joke?" he asks angry.

"No…Draco no, it's not a sick joke. Draco I need your help," I say pleading.

"Hermione how can I be sure is you?" he asks in a business tone.

"I have…I have a birth mark in my pelvis. I'm pretty sure you saw it one's or twice." I say fast.

He stays quiet again and then asks in an angry and happy tone, "Where the hell have you've been. I've been biting my brain out thinking about you and my son. Where the fuck are you?"

"Mommy…can I watch catoon here while you alk?" Malin asks.

"Is that my baby?" Draco asks shock.

"Yes," I say fast. I want to get to the point. "Draco, please listen to me. I'm in trouble. Malin and I were in the park and I think Lucius saw us. He talked to Malin."

"Lucus is Gampa?" Malin asks while trying to turn the TV on.

"Baby not now. Mommy is busy talking. Take that car that you left there and play with it," I say not putting a lot of attention.

"Oki doki," he says taking the car.

"You said Lucius is there. Where are you?" Draco asks again. I can tell that he is piss off.

"Yes he's here…Draco I'm in Emmett, Idaho. Idaho is a state of the United States. I don't know what to do. I can't run away again. I need your help," I whisper the last.

"Hermione stay there…I'm coming for you and my son," he says and hangs up the

phone.

I look at Malin and smiles softly. We are going to be okay. Draco is going to make sure of that.

**Well what do you think? I didn't want to write a part with Draco's POV but I thought it was important to know what he feels and I wanted you to know that he didn't kill Hermione's parents. Anyway remember to review. Oh after this chapter there are only a couple of chapters left. I'm not sure how many but I think like three or four. Oh another thing I don't know how to write aparate, lol. Sorry for the grammar and errors. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here goes another chapter…Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock, please keep them coming. A lot of people talked about the two years that passed; well I thought it was a good idea to let Malin grow "happy" without Death Eater's following. And another thing was that I wanted Draco to stop seen his soon until he was bigger. Sorry for the mistake, I don't know where the beta is. Anyway, on with the story. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

I'm in my room waiting anxiously for Draco. Malin is in the floor playing with his cars. He of course doesn't understand that we are in danger. I was thinking of making a bag with clothes, but maybe I should wait. I don't know what Draco is planning to do.

I'm worry of Draco's reaction when he gets here. I hide for a long time. Right now I'm just feeling that I made a big mistake. I should have let him know before where I was with his son. Is he going to take Malin away from me? Does he still love me like he said he did years ago? I'm hoping that he doesn't scream. I don't' want to scare Malin. And what Malin is going to say?

I look at Malin and smile. Malin is making noises with his cars.

I heard a loud noise in the kitchen. I get up from bed and get close to Malin. If is not Draco, I'm going to apparate out of here without thinking it twice.

"Malin, baby, stay here playing with your toys. Mummy is getting something to drink," I say smiling softly at him.

"Oki," he nods and continues playing. Thank God he doesn't realize the nervousness in my voice.

I walk out of my room and grab a bat that I have hidden in the closet hall. I don't know if I'm going to need it, maybe I do. I walk to the kitchen but no one is here. Maybe I imagined the noise. I look out of the window and nothing.

"Hermione," I heard from the kitchen door. I recognized that voice immediately.

I look, and there standing like a god is Draco. I don't know what to do. Should I kiss him? Should I run out of here before he starts screaming? Should I hug him?

I look at his gorgeous face and I can see a lot of emotions running through him: anger, happiness, sadness. "Draco," I finally whisper. I can't believe he's here, in _my_ house.

He smiles softly. Slowly, very slowly he walks closer to me. I don't understand why he's been so slow. When he's inches close to me he takes a deep breath. He puts his hand in my face and strokes my cheek softly. "Why," he whispers.

I look at him confused. For one second I don't understand the question and then I get it. He wants to know why I waited so long to contact him.

"Draco…" I say softly trying to explain but he puts his fingers in my lips shushing me. I take a deep breath. This is not going to be easy.

He stays quiet with his fingers in my lips for a couple of seconds. I don't know how to talk. All I can do is breath, he smells so good. I already feel a little dizzy.

"Mummy," I heard Malin calling from my room. It's been a couple of minutes since I left him. He most be scared.

Draco let go of me and looks toward the place he heard the voice. Without saying anything he walks to my room where Malin is jumping in my bed. I don't know why he is jumping; I thought I told him to stay playing with his toys.

Draco stays in shock looking at him. Malin does the same, except he's giggling. He knows that he can't jump in my bed.

I feel tears in my eyes. Draco is looking at Malin like if he is something out of this world. He moves closer to the bed and Malin back off a little. I can see that he's getting a little scared. Draco is a stranger or maybe he's scare because Draco is the same face of his grandpa.

"Mummy," he says, his lower lip quivering.

I ignored the tears forming in my eyes and walk to him. Malin throws his little arms around my neck and hold to me for dear life.

Draco doesn't know what to do. He's still standing close to the bed looking at Malin. This is a little awkward I have to admit. I mean at least he can say something.

"Malin," he whispers. I guess he can't believe his kid is so big already.

I nod but he doesn't see it. He's looking at Malin proud. Malin looks at him confused.

He moves closer to him, sitting in the end of the bed. Malin stiffs and sits in my lap. They can't take their eyes from each other.

"Hey Malin," Draco says trying to take Malin's little hand. Malin put his hands into little fists.

"Its okay baby," I whisper in his ear. "He's not going to hurt you."

Malin looks at me with wide ayes. "He ooks like gampa," he whispers. I can clearly see that he's shock.

"Yes he does. Because he is grandpa son," I say taking some hair out of his eyes.

Malin nods but I know he really didn't understand. "He ooks ike me," he says after a couple of seconds of silence.

I grin and Draco chuckled saying, "He is very smart."

"Yeah," I say smiling softly. "Malin, do you want to shake hands with Draco?"

Malin nods softly but I can see that he's not sure about doing it. I let go of him and he walks slowly through the bed to get to his daddy. He gives Draco's his hand and Draco takes it happy. I can see moister in Draco's eyes. Are those tears? Oh my God! I never though, I see the day where Draco Malfoy cries. But I'm not going to make fun of him. I can understand why he is happy; I'm just feeling this way because I'm shock.

Draco grabs Malin and gets him closer to him. Malin stiff and looks at me. I nod encouraging him to get closer to Draco.

"Hey Malin…I'm Draco," he says looking at his son eyes.

"I'm Main."

"You are so perfect," Draco says hugging him. Malin don't do anything, he just looks at me and let this "strange" man hug him.

"You look like my gampa," Malin says after sitting in the middle of the bed, legs cross Indian style. Malin is very observant.

"Yes…I do…and you look like me," Draco says grinning.

"Are you my bother?" Malin asks curious.

I giggle because there's nothing more I can do. Malin don't understand that I'm too young to be Draco's mother.

"No I'm not," he says smirking.

"Malin, Draco is… your daddy… He came from far away, you know from that fairy tale that I told you," I say trying to be slow with Malin. I don't want him freaking out. Malin looks at him shock. Draco is looking at me the same way. What he thought I was not going to tell Malin? I already took him away from him; I'm not going to keep him in the shadow.

"Daddy," Malin whispers not believing his ears. I look at him and he is grinning excited. He claps his hands and start giggling. "I have a daddy."

I laugh softly and Draco smiles broadly. Suddenly Malin gets up from the bed and jumps to Draco's arms. I'm speechless; I didn't thought he was going to do that so fast. I thought Malin was going to take some minutes to process the situation.

Draco hugs him tightly. I can see his eyes sparkling. This is a beautiful picture; I wish I have a camera.

Draco doesn't say anything at all, maybe because he can find the right words. He doesn't look at me. I think he is really angry at me.

"Daddy are you staing with us?" Malin asks looking at Draco's eyes. Malin is really an exact replica of Draco.

Draco smiles and nods. I don't really know what to say. I just think I should get out and let them have their moment. "Malin I wanted to be with you. But I was…working," he says after recovering from the emotion.

Malin just screech happy. I'm looking at the floor. I'm feeling ashamed of myself.

"I love you so much Malin," I hear Draco says, and I feel tears in my eyes. It was stupid what I did I couple of years ago. I shouldn't hide from him. But I have to get a hold of myself. What's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change that, I have to look at the future. Besides there's some serious thing I need to settle with Draco; like the death of my parents. If he admits that he did it I'm not sure if I can forgive him.

"I ove you too daddy." I look up and Malin is smiling broadly.

"Malin can you go to your room and play for a second? I need to talk with mummy," Draco says.

Malin looks at him and asks, "Are you eving?"

"No…no, Malin, of course not. I just have to talk with mummy. It's a grownup thing." I can see that he is trying to find the right way to talk to a toddler.

"Oki dokis," he says jumping from the bed and running to his room.

I look back at the floor. I don't know why but I think a commotion is going to begin.

Draco takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not going to scream at you because my son is in the other room and I don't want to scare him. But why?" I can feel his eyes burning my skull.

I don't know how to explain. Yes I have the right explanation but I don't know how to make him realize that it was for the safe of Malin.

"Are you going to say something or did the mouse bite your tongue?" he asks irritated.

I feel so angry right now. Yes he has the right to be mad but I think I deserve some respect.

"It was…it was for Malin safety," I say playing with my fingers.

"For Malin's safety…Is he safe right now? Cause' you just called me saying that Lucius was here."

"Draco you don't understand…"

"Well explain then," he says grabbing my face roughly in his hands.

I shove his hands out of my face and get up. I'm not going to let him manhandle me.

"I did it for Malin. If I didn't run away in Russia and I let you protect me, the Death Eater's were going to find us fast. They know how to trace you. I needed to try by myself. And it worked. I've been living here for two years, and now is that I have a threat."

He looks at me angry but don't say anything. I can see he's thinking about what I said. "Fine," he says after a couple of seconds of awkward silence. "Fine…I can understand why you didn't say anything at first. But why…why the hell did you wait two years to let me know that you were okay?" He is trembling. I can see fired in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco…I…I was just scared," I say looking at the wall. I don't want to cry in front of him.

He nods and takes a deep breath. "We'll talk about this, another day. Now I have to get you two out of this…"

"Mummy," I heard Malin screaming from his room. It's a frightened scream. Draco runs out of the room and I follow him.

Malin is in the floor cover in sheets. I walk to him and take them of. I can see tears in his big gray eyes. "What's wrong baby?" I ask taking him in my arms.

"Someing in the window scary," he said sucking his thumb.

Draco run to the window and started searching. "Hermione…grab clothes for Malin and for you. I'm going to take you out of the house."

I look at him and he looks at me with pleading eyes. Malin is crying softly. "It's okay Malin. There's nothing out there," I say putting his legs in my hips. I grab his backpack and shove some jeans, shirts, sweaters, underwear, diapers (for the nights), shoes, his blanket and some toys. I walk to my room and place Malin in my bed. This brings to my head such bad memories. I take a bag from my closet and throw whatever I find in it. Malin is shuddering a little, sitting in my bed, looking to my window. Whatever it was scared the living hell out of him. I finish packing and sit next to him, hugging him to my chest.

Two minutes later Draco enters the room with a killing expression. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Death Eater," he mouthed not wanting to scare Malin. Malin is covering his little head with my shirt. I hold a gasp.

"Do you have everything?" he asks closing the curtains. I nod and stand up with Malin still in my arms. I wander what Mallin really saw. Maybe the Death Eater waved or something. "I think I should take Malin," he says after a couple of seconds.

I nod tentatively and give Malin to him. Draco is bigger and faster, I'm sure he can protect Malin very well. He takes my bag and handed me Malin's. We walk out of my room but a sudden noise makes us stop. I start breathing hard, what the hell is happening?

Five seconds later everything is blurring. I see lights coming from everywhere; red lights, green lights, blue lights. I heard people screaming. I see Draco taking his wand out and curse someone with the cruciatus. Malin is screaming and crying on top of his little lungs. I feel like fainting, like crying like…killing someone. I see people running toward us. Draco runs back to my side, grabs my hand and apparete us out of here.

We end up in a deserted street. I don't recognize the place. I don't know where we are. Draco is fuming. Malin is still crying holding for dear life on Draco's neck. I grab him and put him in my arms. He puts his face in my shoulders and continues sobbing. Draco is looking everywhere. He's not mad; he is seriously and completely piss off. I can see that he wants to kill someone. I shudder at the thought.

"We have to move Hermione," he says after regaining his cool.

"Where are we going?" I ask covering Malin with his favorite blanket. "Where are we?"

"We are in France. I remember I came here one's when I was younger. There's a motel near," he says looking at my eyes. I nod but don't say anything. He sighs. "Hermione you don't have to worry, I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"I know," I say half smiling. Yes I know that he's going to do anything to protect us, even giving his own life is he has to. That thought makes me nauseas. "I'm just scared for Malin; stuff like this can really leave a psychological mark in him."

"I understand," he says stroking Malin's cheek softly. Malin is almost falling at sleep. The crying and screaming tired him.

We get to the motel. The place is filthy disgusting. I don't know why he ever came here before and I'm not sure if I want to know. In the 10 minutes that I've been here, sitting in the lobby waiting, two women got out with a man and entered with another one. They must be prostitutes. I can't believe Draco brought us here. Maybe is the safest place, right now, but whatever I rather be in the streets. Draco comes with the keys of the room and smiles nervously. Yeah he saw my reaction when I saw the woman in bra and panties walking around the place. Who does that?

We walk to the room. The room is worst than the place. Dust is everywhere, the sheets are broken, and if it wasn't that Draco entered before me and grabbed something from the floor, I can swear it was a worn condom.

Draco goes to the bathroom to throw whatever he has in the trash. I walk to the bed and wallop the sheets before placing Malin in it. I hope we can get out of here fast. Draco comes out of the bathroom looking at the place disgusted.

"I swear Hermione, I came her two years ago and thinks weren't like this."

"Maybe it wasn't the same motel…and what were you doing here? I mean aren't you rich? You can afford a better place," I say taking my shoes off.

"Yeah well I was in a hurry," he says not looking at me.

"Was she pretty?" I suddenly ask trying to get the tension out of the room, also because I need to distract myself.

He smiles. "She was a whore Hermione," he says after a couple of seconds.

"So…was she pretty? With the look you're giving me I bet she was beautiful," I say smiling. I need to smile, despite been nervous, scared, and a little upset I need to smile.

"She was okay," he says taking his sweater off.

He sits next to me and grabs my hand. He moves his head near me ear, bit my earlobe softly and whispers, "I love you."

I don't know what to say, I want to say me too but for some reason I can't. I'm thinking about my parents, I'm still not over that and I don't think I'm ever going to be. Draco damaged me permanently.

I sigh and moved to get out of the bed. I look at him serious and go to the bathroom. I need time to be alone. I can trust Draco with Malin for a couple of seconds. I get in the shower, wash my hair and think.

What should I do? Can I be with someone who killed my folks? Can I forgive him completely and act like nothing happened? What Malin is going to think of his dad when he gets bigger? Is he going to be angry because his father was a killer? Is he going to be okay with that? What if he wants to follows his father's step? Nah Hermione, you know Draco is not going to let that happened.

After one hour I get out of the shower. Draco is sound at sleep in the bed with Malin. His hand is in Malin's tummy. It's just another beautiful picture. I smiled softly. I don't know why I'm complicating my life thinking about Draco. I don't even know he's plans. What if he doesn't want to be with me? Yes he said that he loves me, but he lived without me for two years, maybe he hasn't forgotten what I did.

I lie in the other side of the bed and put my hand in Malin's hair. I have to think about my son more than before. My son is the most important thing in my life.

I wake up with a soft stroke in my cheek. I open my eyes slowly and Draco is near my face. Malin is playing in the bed with his toys. I smile and sit up. I kiss Malin's forehead. He seems more relax.

"Mummy you wake…I'm hungy," he says smiling broadly.

I smile because Malin is always hungry.

"I didn't give him food because I don't know what he eats," Draco says looking at me. I smile a little ashamed.

"It's okay," I whisper getting out of bed, grabbing my bag and walking to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I'm out and Malin is laughing hard, Draco is tickling him. "Daddy stop," he says between sobs.

Talking about another picture moment! I sit in the bed and smile. "Malin what do you want to eat?"

Malin escape Draco's hands and crawls to me. "I bant cereal."

I look at Draco a little nervous. I don't know how we are going to find food for Malin.

"I'm going out for a sec. Please stay here and lock the doors," Draco says grabbing his sweater.

"Okay," I say taking Malin in my arms to shower him. I walk with Draco to the door and lock. "You need to shower young man."

"No," Malin wines. "I bant eat first."

"Daddy went to get food. Let's shower," I say grabbing his little hand and walking to the bathroom.

Malin gets inside the shower making faces. He doesn't like showering one bit. I don't know why, but he acts like he's scared of water. I try to remember if something happened to me in water when I was pregnant but I'm sure that nothing happened.

"It's cold mummy," he says shivering when the water hits his back.

"No it's not Malin, it's actually very warm," I say smiling. The water is not cold one bit, that's just he's way to get out of the place.

I finish showering him, cover him in a towel and take him out of the shower. I grab the clothes that I put in the door handle and get Malin dressed in jean, blue long sleeve shirt and tennis shoes. We get out of the room and sit in the bed. Malin take his toys fast. He loves playing 'cars'.

I hear a nock in the door and I look at Malin. Malin looks at me with wide eyes. I can see that he shudders a little. Malin may be little, but he's not stupid, he saw something was going on the night before.

I go to the door and before I look or make the question I hear, "Hermione is me Draco, open."

I put my hands in the handle but then I think, _What if someone drank a poly juice potion?_ I need to make a question, ask something that he only knows. "Show yourself first."

I heard him chuckling and says, "Ask."

"What…when…" I blush thinking about the question I'm going to make. "When and where was the second time we made love?"

I heard him laughing loud and says, "It was in my bed, a couple of months after we got married, after you found out that the Weasley girl was in the house dungeons."

Yeah that's the right answer. I remember that day like if it was yesterday. I open the door fast and he's standing there with his hands full and grinning.

"Sorry…precautions," I say taking some stuff in my hands.

"I know," he says walking inside the room and closing the door.

"Malin, look daddy brought food. I have cereal here," I say taking a box of Trix. Malin squeal and crawls to the end of the bed to grab the box. "Draco, did you bought milk?"

"Err…no…I thought you were breast feeding him," he says looking at me confused.

"Draco, I stop that a long time ago. I think when I was still living in Russia…never mind I'm sure he can have juice." I look through the bag and I don't see juice. "Did you buy juice?"

"I bough water. They didn't have juice in the cheap restaurant they have here," he says grabbing a Twinkie.

"Okay…well…Malin here, let's eat Trix with water," I say smiling. Malin don't really like water.

"Waer," he says grabbing the box.

"Yeah," I say helping myself with cereal.

We eat in silence, well at least Draco and I. Malin is screeching and squealing every time he puts a cereal in his mouth. I chuckled but don't say anything. If he's happy, I'm happy. Draco just looks at him in amazement. Is the first time he sees his kid eating after so long. I'm sure he can't believe Malin eats so much. After eating, Malin sat in the floor to watch cartoons. Ten minutes later he's yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sleeps a lot and like sleeping after eating. I take him in my arms when I see him finally at sleep in the floor and place him in the bed. I look at Draco and he is sitting in the floor looking at the wall concentrating.

"Are you okay?" I ask after covering Malin and sitting next to him on the floor.

"Yeah I'm just thinking," he says grabbing my hands.

"Can I know what are you thinking?"

"Hermione, if I tell you that I have a perfect place to take you, will you trust me and go?" he asks looking at my eyes.

I take my time to think about it. Is not that I don't trust him but I need to have a talk with him before doing what he wants.

"I need to talk to you first," I mumble.

"Okay…what you need to say?" he asks taking some hair out of my face.

"I need to know something," I say not looking at him. For some reason that I don't understand I feel embarrass. "Draco…did you kill my parents?"

I feel him stiff. With that he answers my question. Fuck I can't believe this, I had a little faith. I was hoping that he says no. I don't wait for him to talk; I get up, walk to the bed, and grab Malin. Malin wines and stirs a little before getting comfortable in my arms.

"Where are you going?" Draco asks getting up and walking to me.

"I'm going by myself Draco. I can't live with a killer," I say angry covering Malin with his blanket.

"You can't live with a killer…Hermione what are you talking about I didn't answer your question," he says angry.

"You don't need to answer, I already saw your reaction," I say grabbing my bag and Malin's.

"Hermione, you can't leave. We need to talk," he says grabbing my wrist softly.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now please let me go," I say in a low, murder tone. I don't want his hands on me.

"Hermione…I think we need to talk," he says again looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No…I don't think I want my son around a murder."

"Oh…really…you didn't think I was a murder when you slept with me," he says a little hurt.

"Pfss…that was a long time ago _Malfoy._"

I don't have time to say anything more, I see Draco walking to me with fire in his eyes and suddenly we appear in front of a cottage.

"Where the fuck did you brought me?" I shout at him. Malin wakes up and start crying softly. I hate side apparation. Malin don't like it a lot either.

"Come inside," he says walking to the place without looking at me. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should trust him fully. I mean I didn't give him permission to bring me here.

"What's this place?" I ask not daring to move my legs.

"Just come inside," he says opening the door.

I look everywhere and see that it a very solitary place. What the heck?

After a couple of seconds I decide to go inside. What's the worst that can happen? Okay don't answer that question. I walk inside and I think the place is beautiful.

The cottage is very little. I doubt someone actually lives here, although it's pretty clean. I look everywhere but there's nothing here that let me know where we are.

"What's this place?" I ask again not letting go of Malin.

Before he answers, I hear the voice I thought I never was going to here, "Hermione."

I look and I think my mother is standing near Draco. I feel hyperventilating. My mother is smiling broadly with tears in her eyes and Draco is smirking.

The last thing I see is Draco and my mother running to me. I feel someone grabbing Malin and I feel someone grabbing me before I fall down.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. Please remember to review. Oh the story is almost coming to an end; I think there's only like three chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here goes another chapter…Oh my God, sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to make excuses. I have to tell you I don't know how fast I'm going to be able to update next time. I'm back in college, I'm only in my house in the weekends and I don't have my computer with me. I'm using my friends, but I really don't like working a lot in other people's computer. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you guys rock! Please keep them coming, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ten minutes later…

I know that I'm in a very comfortable place. I can feel that is soft and fluffy, maybe is a bed or something similar, but I can't open my eyes. Maybe I don't want to open them yet. I'm feeling really confused. I think I'm in an incredible dream. For one seconds before I went into this peaceful dream I believe I saw my mother. I'm not sure, and for that reason I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to go back to the reality; I don't want to go back to knowing that she is not here and I will never see her again.

After a couple of seconds I believe is time to go back to reality. It's time to face the music. Is time to see where am I?

Slowly, very slowly, I start opening my eyes. The first thing my blurry vision sees is the precious face of my son. I can see that he's anxious, maybe even crying, although I can't see tears. I open my eyes a little bit more and I see Draco's face. He's smiling. I sigh. Those are the only faces I'm going to see. Yep, I shouldn't wake up from that wonderful dream! I mean I love these two guys but I could take more of seen my mother.

"Hermione," I hear Draco whispers. He's touching my face softly.

I fake a smile—since I'm a little mad with him because he brought me here without my approval— and move my head a little to catch some air. When I move my head I see the woman again. My mother, (or the woman that looks like her) standing near Malin and Draco. I don't know what to say. I think I haven't waked up. Or what if she is just a vision? What if she's not whom I think she is? Out of nowhere some other person enters the room. Now I definitely feel like I'm dreaming. My dad is leaning at the doorframe, looking at me and smiling. What the fuck it's happening?

I move to get up; Draco helps me. He can't take that great, beautiful smile out of his face. I wander if he can see them too. Maybe this is not a dream or maybe he's in my dream.

I sit down and stay looking at them both. I see Malin running to my side and crawls until he sits in my lap. This feels so real.

"Hermione…are you okay?" Draco asks. I can see concerned in his gray eyes.

I still don't find my voice. This sucks actually. So many questions I need to make, so many things I need to say and I can't.

I look at him and he smiles again. I feel moister in my eyes. Now I'm fully awake and I can tell that I'm not dreaming. This is fucking real. My mom and my dad are standing in front of me smiling! Wow!

"Mom," I chock out.

She nods and sits next to me throwing her arms in my neck and hugging me tightly. Then I see my dad coming to us. Draco takes Malin away from my lap. Malin fights a little with him but then let him take him away from me. After all this is he's father. He can't fight with him, right?

I look at my mom and grab her face in my hands. I need to make sure that she's real. I can't believe this. This is more than I dream; this is a freaking miracle.

I hug her again and we stay hugging for a couple of minutes without saying one single word. Is not necessary, our hugs are saying everything.

One hour later…

I'm sitting in the dinning room looking at my mom cook. I still don't know how she made it here. I haven't talk to her about that. I haven't got the chance. When I found my voice she started questioning me about Malin. Draco did it too; he missed a lot of his son life. I couldn't stop talking; I wanted Draco to know everything. Malin's first word, his first fall, his first noises (which was babbling and saying oh, oh), his first step, etcetera.

"Mom…I haven't asked you how you made it here," I say after sipping some of my mom's special hot chocolate.

"Well I think Draco should explain to you," she says smiling looking at the door. I look and Draco is standing there with Malin in his hips. Malin is looking everywhere excited. He always gets excited when he is in a new place.

I look at him and smiled. I'm not angry at ALL with him anymore, not even for bringing me here without saying it. I mean I can't be mad with him after all he has done for me. Right now I feel like I love him even more than before.

"Let's go outside and talk," he says grinning.

I nod and walk out of the room. Draco gives Malin to my mom before following me.

This place is beautiful. The cottage is a perfect place for a little family and for hiding. The beach near the cottage is even prettier. There's nothing near the place, which is great.

I sit in the sand and wait for Draco. Five seconds later he is sitting next to me.

He sigh and says, "Hermione I'm sorry I made you believe…well actually Loly made you believe…but whatever, I'm sorry that you spend this years thinking that your parents were dead. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

I nod and stay quiet. I don't' know what to say. Should I be mad because he didn't say anything? Nah I don't think so, I mean I can't, he protected my parents better than how I would have protected them.

"What happened?" I ask after a couple of seconds.

"I didn't have the courage to do it Hermione. They are your parents, I couldn't…I couldn't do that to you. I know that you think I'm a heartless person but…"

"I don't think you're heartless," I cut him off. "I mean, before…. years from now, yes I used to think that way about you…. when Loly told me what you did to my parents, well…. I though you were a son of a bitch. But then after taking that madness out of my system, I couldn't think of you that way, even though you 'killed my parents'… Draco…you have done so much for me. You took me out of the death eater's house, you safe my life, you gave me a beautiful son; and for that I'm more than thankful. After all the things you have done for me, one single thing couldn't make me think completely badly about you. Yes I tried to hate you again after having Malin, I'm not going to lie, but I couldn't, I couldn't hate you anymore because I love you. You know that, right?"

He looks at me, and smiles broadly. "I love you too…. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I should have brought you here since the first moment. I shouldn't leave you alone in Russia. Look how everything ended up, I didn't have the time I wanted with my son and my mother got killed."

"Yeah…I never got the chance to say that I'm sorry about that. You know she did it for me? Your father was going to kill me and she put herself in front of Malin and me. She was a hero."

"Loly told me…you don't know how proud I am about her."

"I think I have an idea," I say touching his face softly. I put my head in his shoulders and stay looking at the beach. This is perfect right here. My mother and father are alive, I'm with the man I love, and I have the most beautiful, perfect kid in the whole world. "Where's Loly?" I ask after a couple of seconds. I realized I haven't seen him here.

"Loly is in a little vacation," Draco grins.

"Vacation?" I ask confused. House elves don't take vacations.

"Well you see…your mother didn't like the idea of having some one here cocking and making almost every single thing, so she asked me if I could send him away for a couple of weeks. I send him to Ireland. He said something about having family there."

"Oh…cool," I say smiling broadly. Good for Loly, he deserved some time to party and relaxation. Although I can't believe he accepted going. "What did you did to make him go away?"

"I told him that I was going to free him if he didn't go," Draco chuckled. Smart dude. That's way a love him!

Two hours later…

I'm in the room Draco gave me sitting in the bed watching television. Malin is finally at sleep. Yes that kid has more energies that the little Energizer Bunny. My mom and my dad are at sleep too; they got tired of playing with Malin. Malin ran through the entire house, playing hide and seek. Draco played too, but he seems to have a lot of energies, just like his son.

Draco enters the room with two plates full of food. It looks delicious! He sits next to me and put the plates in the bed. If I need to tell you, he's shirtless and he looks great.

He looks better now than two years ago. Draco looks like he has matured a lot. I smile timidly and grab something from the plate. What it is? I have no idea. I didn't look to see what it was; I'm mesmerized looking at his face and eyes.

"You look tense Hermione," Draco tease, giving me his famous smirk and stroking my cheek softly.

I feel a little hot; I think I'm blushing badly. It's been a long time since he teases and touches me like this. I feel like jumping at him, but I have to control myself. I don't want to embarrass my self.

"I do?" I ask.

"Yes," he says taking the plates of the bed. Yeah there's no eating for now!

Draco gets close to my face and suddenly grabs it with force and put his lips with fervor in mine. I don't care to be honest, I feel like kissing him just the same way.

Five minutes later he's on top of me with my legs wide open. We are not making love yet; we are exploring our bodies. Our clothes are on the floor everywhere.

Draco is moving from my jaw to my neck to my breast and lower. He kisses my tights and then goes back to my neck and jaw. This routine continues for a couple of seconds, I love it, but I don't think I can take it anymore. Enough foreplay! I feel wet already, I need him, and I need him NOW.

"Draco," I manage to whisper while he's sucking my breast.

"Hmm," he moans going back to my neck.

"Make love to me," I whisper in his ear.

He looks at me with happiness and passion. I think I said what he was waiting to hear. He grins and says, "Patient, love. We have all night," and continues living love marks in my neck.

I don't want this anymore, how can I make him understand that I need him now? With a lot of effort a push him a way and he lies down. Without hesitation, I get on tip of him and take his big (and I have to say, I think he have grown more in this two years) member and put it in my entrance. I'm going to make him understand that I don't want fore- playing.

With one quick move he is completely inside me and I let out a loud moan. This feels like heaven. I feel even better than before. Draco groans when he feels his member inside my woman hood. After a couple of seconds of getting used to the feeling I start moving my hips faster. I don't want to go slow. I haven't felt him in so long. The faster a move, the closes I feel my release. But I don't want to cum, not yet, so a take a deep breathe and stop. Draco is sweating, but he's sweats matches mine. I hope my mom doesn't hear us, or my dad. That's going to kill the mood and is going to make me want to kill myself.

Draco holds my hips hard and start pumping. I start moving again but he tells me to stay still. Oh perfect he wants to do the job. I'm not going to complain, it feels great. I start moaning again loud. Now I feel so close and I want to cum. I'm so ready.

Draco changes position and is on top of me now. He moves faster and faster, each time I'm encouraging his movements moving my own hips. We are moving rhythmically. I think I heard the bed squeaking a little.

After to many trust, moans and groans, both of us are coming down. The climax is so hard I feel tears of joy in my eyes. Draco is shuddering badly on top of me. I feel his seed getting deeply inside of my body.

A random thought comes to my mind while we are panting and taking long breaths to control ourselves; I just hope he doesn't pregnant me, we forgot to use contraceptive spell. But you can't blame me, this is my husband, and I haven't seen him in so long, and I just found out that he protected my parents.

Ten minutes later we are lying on our sides looking at each other's eyes. While looking at him I realize that I can't live without Draco. He's my everything; just like Malin.

After looking at each other for a long time, we feel, I must say horny again, so we go back to the passionate lovemaking. After do in it for a couple of times we lied together, my head in his chest.

"Hermione?" Draco asks when I'm falling to sleep.

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking…do you have Potter's address?"

I look at him shock. I haven't seen Harry in so long. Draco has never asked about Harry. What he wants with him now?

"Why…why do you want his address?" I ask looking at him confused.

"I have a plan and I need him," he says looking at my eyes.

"I have his address. But you have to tell me first why you need him," I say sitting down in the bed. I know that Draco is not going to hurt him, but was the deal.

"Fine…we need I way to destroy the dark lord and my father. I need help, and I think Potter is the perfect person for the job."

"You're going to fight Draco?" I ask shock and scared. I don't want him getting near that man.

"Yes…it's the only way Hermione. We need to destroy him if we want to be happy, besides I'm not going to destroy the dark lord, that's Potter's job. I want Lucius," he says in a murders tone.

Oh shit! This is serious. Draco really wants to kill his father. I don't know if it's the right thing to do, I mean it his father; he's flesh and blood, the person that gave him his life. I don't want him having his father's dead in his conscience.

"Draco do you think is the right thing to do? I mean I don't like Lucius at all, but his your father. I mean you can't kill your father, it's not right."

Draco sighs but don't say anything. Okay, he has a personal problem with him, like the fact that he killed his mother. That's something that I'm pretty sure Draco is not going to let pass by.

"I know what you thinking Hermione…I know you think I'm going to feel bad after I do it because his my father. But honestly I'm not going to feel bad, not when I know that I'm taking out the man that is going to risk your and my son life. He already killed my mother, I can't loose other people that I love in his hands," he says standing up from bed and walking to the bathroom.

Shit! Did I say something wrong? What's wrong now? We were so happy.

I get up from bed, cover myself in sheets and walk to the bathroom. Draco is lock in there so I lean in the door and wait for him. I don't know what he is doing inside, but I can here a lot of noises.

Five minutes later Draco walks out of the bathroom and I stay looking at him. His face looks like he is wearing a mask; a mask of hatred, murdered…the mask that he had when he hated me.

"Draco…I'm sorry if I say something that…"

"Hermione," he says softly, looking at my face and putting his hand in my cheek softly. "You didn't say anything at all. I'm sorry; I just hate talking about my father. It makes my blood boil."

"Okay. So you want Harry's address. Draco I don't know if he's living in the same place. I haven't talk to him since in a long time. He didn't even know that I was in Idaho. I don't know where to find him, but I'm sure if we find and owl the owl is going to get to him."

"Yes…that's what we are going to do. We need him. I'm going to leave my pride on the side for one's and I'm going to fight with him against my father and against the dark lord. I'm going to do anything in my power to protect you and my son," he says looking straight into my eyes. I can see in his eyes that he meant every single word he said.

I don't know if I should feel excited that he's doing it for me or should feel nervous. I don't want him getting hurt, just like I don't want my friends getting hurt. This is a tough spot to be, but I'm sure of one thing, or at least I think I am… when the time comes I'm going to fight, I don't care if Draco doesn't like that idea, I'm fighting. I fought years ago, and I'm going to do it again. Yes, I have a little kid to take care of, but for him I'm doing it as well. I have to make sure that no one is going to hurt him in the future. I don't want my precious Malin getting hurt. He is an innocent creature who deserves a better world.

Draco looks at me confused. I bet he knows I'm planning something. My face is frowned in concentration. "What?" I ask after a couple of seconds.

"Why do you have that face?" he asks bewilder.

"What face?" I ask stupidly.

"What are you planning Hermione?"

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just thinking of this war. Draco you know I'm going to fight too, right?"

"Errr…no your not," he says sitting down in the bed.

"I'm not going to argued about this. I already made my mind," I say stubbornly like always.

"Hermione, this is way to dangerous for you. I don't want you to take that risk, and besides if your there I'm not going to be able to concentrate. I'm going to be looking for you, and I may get hurt as well," he says pleading.

"Draco…I understand your point, but you don't have to look for me. I can fight. I fought years ago on Harry's side. I know what I'm doing," I say standing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom to get clean.

Five minutes later I'm out and I see Draco sitting on the floor writing a letter.

"Is that for Harry?"

"Yeah," he says a little harsh. So he's angry with me.

"I thought I was going to write the letter," I say sitting down next to him.

"No…I ask you his address, I never said you were the one writing the letter," he spat closing the envelope, getting up and putting the letter in his owl little leg.

I ignored his attitude and walk to Malin's room to see if he's okay. Malin's room is very little, but very cute. Draco did all the decorations with a simple wave of his wand. The room is green and silver. Yeah Draco really wants his son to be a Slytherin. I'm cheering for Gryffindor.

Malin is fast at sleep making cute faces. I think he's having a dream. I read that toddlers and babies make faces when they are dreaming. Cute, right?

I walk back to my room and Draco is already lying down in bed fast as sleep. Or maybe he's pretending, I don't know and I'm not going to call his name to see if he is just pretending.

--

Two days later…

Draco is still a little mad with me. He hasn't talk about it, but I'm sure he's angry because I want to fight. I have seen him using the floo and whispering to someone in the fireplace. I wander if is Blaise? Or his other friend, the one that was in the hospital when Malin was born, who I can't remember his name. Shame on me!

I'm in the kitchen table reading a cookbook. I'm not very good at that. Finally Hermione Granger is not good at something! I want to make something especial for my folks and hubby and son. But what? Maybe…Lasagna but I read that is a little complicated, I don't know if I have the mood to wait for something complicated. So I decide to make something easier: mash potato's, with stake and salad. That sounds good and it's fast.

Malin comes running to me giggling. I laugh softly. I look to the side and see at what he's looking at.

Loly is in the doorway dressed in beach clothes, or trying. The clothes really don't match but he looks just adorable. Very cute for a house elf! He has a baseball hat that is bigger than his little head.

"Loly," I squealed after I get over the shock of seen him dress like that.

"H-H-Mrs…err"

"Hermione, Loly. You still can call me Hermione," I say walking to him and kneeling in front of him. Will it be too much if a hug him? I feel like doing it. Loly helped me so much during the time that I was hostage.

"Hermione," he squealed. I missed his voice.

"Can I…hug you?" I ask a little scared of his reaction. I mean I don't want him screaming in shock or fainting or something worst.

"You want to hug Loly?" he asks shock. Well at list he's asking and not doing something crazy over it.

"Well I haven't seen you in so long," I say smiling softly.

"Mistress Hermione wants to hug Loly. Mistress Narcissa hugged Loly too, a lot," he says with tears forming in his big ball eyes.

"So can I do it?" I ask grinning.

He doesn't say anything; he just nods his little head. I open my arms and come closer to him. He doesn't hug at first but after a couple of seconds he is hugging me back. This feels so good, to have him so close to me. I feel happy with him here. It may sound silly, but its like Loly became my best friend. Odd right?

I hear Malin giggling harder. "Mummy, you ugin the mounter."

Oh yeah I totally forgot, Malin have never seen a house elf. Ha ha, funny, he believes Loly is a monster.

Loly looks at me confused. Is he offended? I have no idea, but I have to tell my son that he is no monster.

"Malin come here," I say stretching my hand to grab his little one. He walks to me and put his little arms over my neck. "Loly is not a monster. He is a house elf. A person that helps Grandma and Grandpa and Mummy and Daddy."

Malin is looking at him confused. "Ouse ef," he says with wide eyes looking at Loly.

I've talked to Malin about them, but he had never seen one, not even in pictures. I can see in his big gray eyes that he is amaze.

"Loly is so happy to finally meet Master Malin. Loly missed Master Malin," he says bowing a little exaggerated. Malin giggles.

I smile and watch as my son touch Loly's face, probably searching if it feels like our skin feels. Loly smiles and lets Malin do whatever he wants.

"Loly," I hear Draco from the front door.

"Yes Master," Loly says leaving my sight and walking to Draco's.

I look at Malin and smile. Whatever is happening between Draco and I it's not something that should concern my child. "Do you want to play Malin?"

"Momma you cooking," he says putting his little hands in his hips.

"Oh I'm sure it can wait. Are you that hungry?" I say taking off my apron and shoving it so the side. Enough cooking for a couple of minutes, I want to have fun with my kid.

"What are we play?" he asks looking at my eyes.

"Hmmm…what if you run and I catch you," I say smiling evilly. Before I blink I already heard Malin running and screaming in delight.

I run after him, of course I have to run slowly. I don't want to catch him so fast. I see Malin running and hide behind his father. Draco smiles and covers Malin completely. At least his bad attitude is only toward me, right?

"Hmm…I wander if you have seen a little boy, about this tall," I say showing him with my hands the high of Malin, " with silver blond hair, and big gray eyes?"

"Hum…I haven't seen him," Draco says chuckling. I smile while looking into his eyes. He looks at me, and smiles softly. So maybe he's not angry with me anymore.

"Hmmm…I should go inside the house. Maybe he is there." Before I turn around I heard Malin's contagious giggled. I smiled and run after him, grabbing him and kissing everywhere I find in his little face. Draco's chuckled but don't say anything.

I walk back to the house smiling at Draco. I don't want him to be upset with me. Not when we should stick together thinking of a way to destroy Voldemort.

Five hours later…

I'm in my room falling at sleep. It's been a tiring day. I cook and everyone ate excitedly. Apparently the food tastes really good…well I could tell you because I ate and thought that it tasted great but it's better to have another person opinion.

Draco enters the room with only sweat pants. Wow, he looks amazing, even though he is skinnier that what I remember. I guess I didn't realize that when we were making love, I was occupied looking at other things.

"Hey," I say sleepy.

He smiles and lay on his side next to me, putting his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for acting odd this days," he suddenly whispers. I'm a little shock; I mean Malfoy's don't apologize, right? "I just couldn't accept that you wanted to be in the war… you know if Potter answer my letter."

"What did you wrote to him?"

Sighs, "I told him that I need his help. I told him what I was planning, you know destroy the Dark Lord and my father and the rest of his followers."

"Oh…Harry is going to help. I'm sure about that," I say placing my head in his bare chest.

"I hope so, I really want to finish this madness. I want to live happy with you and Malin," he says softly.

Again I'm shock. Wow, when he learned to let show his feelings. I'm not going to say that I'm not happy, 'cause I am, but it's something very new from him.

"I know that we are going to be happy," I whisper kissing his neck softly.

"I guess you are a very good fighter. You are going to be a huge help for us," he says after a couple of seconds.

"Hehe, thanks."

Five minutes later I know that I'm sleeping. I'm dreaming about Harry and my Hogwarts friends.

I wake up with my son jumping in the bed. Where is Draco? I have no idea. He should be here stopping Malin. I smile and keep my eyes close listening to my son giggle every time he jumps.

"Mommy," he calls sitting next to me. "I'm hungy."

I open my eyes and stay looking at him. His hair is comb very different. I bet my mother has something to do; he looks like a young Draco. The beautiful hair that covered his eye is now sleek to the back. Grr! I don't like that at all. This is not my son. My son has his hair covering his eyes. I put my hand in his head and mess his hair. He laughs loud and I smiled. Now he looks like Malin.

"Come on, let's make you pancake," I say walking out of the bed.

After making pancakes and feeding Malin, we sat in the front door stairs to look at the ocean. Malin loves the ocean.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise from the back of the house. I grab Malin tightly and search the place with my eyes. I don't see anything strange going on. Malin is shivering at my side, and I'm holding a scream.

Twenty minutes later we see the person that appareted here. I let out a sigh. I don't know why Draco has to do this. He almost gives me a heart attack.

Draco is not alone; on his side I see a dark haired boy and a red headed.

My heart sink to the floor.

Harry and Ron are near me smiling at my son and me. Draco is grinning proudly at their side.

So what do you think? Yes I know it was a slow chapter, very fluffy in my opinion. But the next chapter is going to be better. The story is coming to an end so we need to have a battle. Remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

**So here goes another chapter. Sorry for the long wait…college is driving me crazy and to make it worst I don't have a computer in campus. But the good or the bad news is that today I stood in my house since it was raining A LOT and we had floods in the entire south of the island, we couldn't drive around the country because it is danger. So the bad thing is that a lot of people had lost everything and I feel really bad for them…the good news is that well I had my computer so I found the moment to write. Anyway thanks for reviewing and keep them coming. Let me now what you think. This story is almost coming to an end, I think there's two more chapters left…I don't know maybe three since I sort of don't went to let go of the story.**

* * *

I can't believe my eyes. I can't believe this two (Harry and Ron) are standing in front of me. I think I'm going to faint. I don't even know how to smiled. That's how shock I am.

"Hello Hermione," Ron says in his sweet voice, smiling broadly.

I open my mouth but close it since I don't know what to say.

"Daddy," I hear Malin screams next to me and then runs to Draco.

"Hermione, I was hoping you have the same reaction of your son," Harry says grinning.

All I can tell you is that my face is wet…and then I realize that I'm crying.

I take a step forward and Draco grins at me.

I should stop with my stupidity and hug my friends. That's what I've wanted since I was hostage a couple of years ago but now I just don't know how to move my legs.

I take a deep breath, and laugh loud. Right now I'm the happiest person alive.

Without one single word (and finally finding how to move my legs) I run to my two best friends in the whole world. I grab Harry first since he is closer and hug him tightly, then with my other hand I grab Ron's shirt and drag him to me. He's not going to escape me!

"Hermione is so nice to finally see you," Harry says after a couple of seconds.

I'm still hugging them. I really can't let go.

"I…I'm…so glad to…see you too," I say sobbing.

"I think we should go inside," I hear Draco says after a couple of seconds. "It's not really safe outside," he says serious.

I look at him but seriously don't understand. Why's not safe? This is the safest place right now, or not?

I nod and grab Harry and Ron's hand to walk with them inside the house. Draco follows with Malin giggling in his arms.

Inside I sit in the couch in the middle of Harry and Ron…I'm not letting them get away from me. I've missed them way to much. To be honest now is that I realize that.

"So Hermione," Ron says after kissing my forehead, "Draco explained what happened. Well…he did after we… Well the point is that he explained."

I look at Draco confused and I realized that his jaw and cheek are bruised.

"What happened?" I ask still looking at Draco.

"Well you see," Harry says moving away and holding my hand. "We thought Malfoy was tricking us. You see he said that he had you but we thought he had you hostage so we…brutalize."

"Oh," I say smiling softly. I don't want Draco getting mad at me but it actually sounds funny. What else can I expect from Harry and Ron?

"You see, Ginny told us that you were in the manor with Malfoy. She said that you were pregnant, but we didn't believe her. We though she was turning mad. It was pretty nasty, she even broke up with me because I didn't believe her. We thought been lock in the house turned her crazy," Harry says a little ashamed.

"You guys aren't dating anymore?" I ask shock. I mean, they belong together!

"Oh we are back together," he says grinning.

"So what happen after you hit Draco…he explain obviously, right. But how do you believe him?" I ask looking at the three of them.

"Well you see Malfoy here has a picture of you and your…son. We saw that you were doing great so we realized that he actually was saying the truth," Ron says looking at Draco.

"You have a picture of me? I haven't given you one," I say looking at Draco in the eyes.

"Oh …well you see you were sleeping in the couch with Malin and I thought it made a great picture for my wallet," he says smirking.

"So Hermione tell us…How did you end up in Malfoy Manor? Draco only told us that you were okay," Harry says looking at my eyes.

"Well you see I was in muggle London when the Death Eaters got there. Someone took me to his house, and Vold…"

"Don't say his name," Ron practically shouts at me. "It's cursed…they can tell where people are when they say his name."

"Oh…well You-Know-Who kept me hostage in the manor. Malfoy was my guardian so…things happened, and now we have a kid," I say grinning and blushing a little.

I'm not ashamed of what happened but it's a little embarrassing to tell my friends that we had sex.

Another thing is I didn't thought it was necessary to tell them that Draco was the one who took me to the Manor or that he was suppose to rape me but I give myself to him.

"Oh…did you got hurt in the house?" Harry asks concerned.

"I did…I'm not going to lie about it. But you see most of the times that I got hurt Draco wasn't there. It was my own fault, you see I wasn't supposed to get out of the room where they had me but I left the room to see if I can get out of the house. So that's when Draco asked me to married him so he could keep me safe, and then the last time was when my water broke…you know because I was having Malin, anyway I walked out of the room and Lucius pushed me down the stairs. Narcissa helped me," I say getting a little sad at the end remembering this great woman.

"You married him," Ron asks shock pointing at Draco. I guess Draco didn't say anything about that neither.

"Yes."

"Before you got pregnant?" he asks still pointing at Draco which I don't understand why.

"No…we got married after." I don't understand why he's making this questions but I'm going to tell him everything. I haven talk to him in so long, and he deserve to know.

"Well at least you were treated okay….well sort of," he said frowning.

I chuckled. "Yeah…So I'm going to get something to drink."

I walk to the kitchen to get sodas. My mom and dad are outside sitting in the sand hugging. I know that for most of the young people seen their folks doing stuff like that is disgusting, but for me is just amazing. Seen how to people love each other unconditionally.

I walk back to the living room where I find my son rolling on the floor giggling while Draco talks to Harry and Ron quietly. I think they are making the battle plans.

"What are we going to do to destroy You-Know-Who?" I ask sitting next to them.

"What are _we?_" Harry asks bewilder. "You meant to say, what you going to do?"

"No…I meant, what are _we_ doing? I'm fighting," I say serious.

"No your not Hermione. This is way to danger, you have a son too take care of," Harry says taking the papers out of my face and hiding them.

"I'm not having this fight with you Harry. I already talked to Draco and he agreed. I'm doing this for my son too, I need to make sure that the Death Eaters are out of this planet."

"Well I technically agreed," Draco says looking at Harry. "You know how stubborn she is."

"Hey…you take that back," I say sort of offended. Draco is _supposed _to take my back at this moment. He isn't supposed to screw me with this two.

"It's true Hermione," Draco says looking at me. "I'm still not happy about you fighting. I shouldn't let you do it."

"Draco no offense… but who the hell do you think you are? You are not my father and I'm fighting, period," I say getting up from the couch, grabbing Malin (who starts whining because he doesn't want to leave his daddy) and walk to my room piss off.

How dare him think that he can command me!

I sit Malin in my bed. I swear Malin has this 'how dare you treat me like that' look. He is a true Malfoy, there's no doubt about that.

"Don't look at me like that Malin or you are going to be grounded for the first time," I say sitting next to him.

Malin blinks rapidly. "What that mean?" he asks after a couple of seconds.

"That means that you are not going to have cookies for dinner," I say softly.

"Mummy I good boy," he says with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but mummy don't like it when you give her that mean look," I say stroking his hair.

He giggles and sit in the floor to play with his toys.

I hear a knock in my door. "What?" I ask annoyed, lying in my bed and covering my face with the pillow.

"Hermione can I come in?"

I take the pillow out of my face and sit down. "Yes mom, it's open."

She enters the room slowly, smiling at the sight of Malin who's making car noises.

"He's a very smart boy," she says sitting down next to me.

"Yeah he is…he is after all my son," I say half smiling.

Despite the fact that I'm angry at Draco I can't be angry with my mother. I haven't seen her in so long and I have to make every minute count.

"Hermione can I talk to you…woman to woman?" she asks after a couple of seconds of a comfortable silence.

"You meant to say mother to daughter," I say softly.

"No I meant woman to woman," she says serious.

"Oh…okay."

"Hermione…I know that you feel like you need to be in this battle. I know that you feel the need to protect your son, and for you protecting him is fighting against the dark side."

I nod but don't say a word. My mother always knows what she's saying, for that reason I'm quiet.

"But to be honest I think the only way of protecting him is staying with him."

"Mom…I need to help," I say in my stubborn way. They don't understand that I need to make sure and see with my own eyes that Lucius and Voldemort are dead.

"And you are going to help…by taking care of your son. Hermione I know that you know very well how to fight this people. But Hermione…Draco is going to be death worried if you get into a fight, and he could get hurt helping you."

"Mom but I don't need help. I can…"

"Hermione I know that you can take care of yourself. But this is your husband, he worries about you, and having you so close to danger is going to get him in trouble. He may get hurt… and then another thing is that Hermione, who's going to take care of Malin while you're gone? I mean, I know that you trust your father and I but we are not wizards. I can't make a single spell. If they ever get me I'm screw. They are going to get faster to Malin. But if you are here with him, you can protect him. You can escape."

"Mom…I'm tired of running. I ran two years ago and they found me anyways. I need to take them down."

"I think your responsibility stands with your son," she says in a tone that says 'this conversation is over young lady'.

I nod and walk to the bathroom. I need to be alone with my thoughts.

Yes I know that I should stay here with Malin, he is my number one priority. But at the same time I worried to much about Draco. I don't want him fighting by himself. Yes I know Harry and Ron are going to be there. But Draco is crazy, he would do absolutely everything to make sure that me and my son are okay…and if that mean killing himself I'm quiet sure he will do it. Not only I need to make sure that the dark side go down, but I have to make sure that Draco doesn't go down with them.

But that's just part of my problems. I understand why my mother mean. Malin is going to be in danger if he stays only with my folks.

Ten minutes later I walk out of my room and I find Draco sitting in our bed, Malin with his head in Draco's lap falling at sleep.

"Can we talk?" he asks softly.

"Sure," I say sitting next to him and my kid.

"I'm not going to apologize for saying that you are stubborn because, well you know that is true," he says lying down, putting Malin's head now on his chest.

"I don't want you to apologize," I say lying down as well.

He sighs. "Hermione I know that you want to fight and I'm not saying anything more about it."

"I'm not going to fight," I whisper.

"What?" he asks confused, rolling to the side to look at my face.

"I decided to stay here with Malin. He needs me more than you," I say closing my eyes, to not look at him. I seriously feel like crying.

"I thought you wanted to fight?" he whispers.

"I want to fight. But I need to stay with Malin…my mom came to talk with me. And she said something that made me have seconds thoughts. You see she talked to me about how danger it is to leave Malin only with her and my father, since they aren't wizards."

"Yeah I thought about that before but I didn't say anything," he says taking some hair out of my face.

I open my eyes and he is looking at me with such intensity that it makes me a little dizzy.

"Draco…I want you to promise me that you are not going to do anything stupid."

"Baby…why would I do something stupid?" he asks smiling softly, stroking my cheek.

"I need you to promise me that you are coming back to me and Malin," I say taking his face in my hands.

He nods. "I promise…well I'm going to make everything possible."

"Malin needs you…I need you," I whisper.

"I love you", he whispers before taking my face in his hands and put his lips softly in mines. The kiss is just sweet, no tongue, no touching but it's amazing.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise outside of the house, we separated and Malin wakes up crying softly.

"It's okay baby," I say grabbing and hugging him tightly. This doesn't sound okay.

"Hermione…I'm going to check what's going on. I forgot to tell you sooner. Potter told me that the Death Eaters sort of suspected where were we. I need to make sure that everything is fine," he says getting up and grabbing his wand. "Oh I almost forgot…I brought you a wand. I know that it may not feels like yours but it will work."

With that he leaves me and Malin looking at the door nervous. Malin is shivering softly next to me. I think that Malin develop a little trauma since when he was a baby he saw the death of Narcissa and he also heard this loud noises.

Five minutes later my mom and dad enter the room shivering and cover in dust.

"What happen?" I ask getting up from bed.

"Some mask men are here. Draco and your friends are fighting them outside the house," my dad says closing and locking the door.

"Oh shit!."

"Mummy that bad word," Malin says standing up in bed.

"I'm sorry baby. Mom they may need help. The order is not here. I'm going to take you, dad and Malin out of here and then I'm coming back. They need me right now," I say grabbing a bag near my bed and shoving everything I find in it.

I don't have clothes for Malin but right now that doesn't matter.

I run to my closet and it feels like déjà vu.

I run back to the room, take Malin in my arms, grab my father's shirt. "Grab mom," I say loud. He do it and I second after I disappear us out of the cottage.

I aparete us in a little room in a house in Brazil. My grandmother used to come here before, she's the owner of the place.

My dad sits in the bed, shivering and blinking. "Where are we?" he asks confused after a couple of seconds.

"It's Grandmas Teresa's house in Brazil," I say putting the bag a brought in bed.

Malin gets out of my arms and sits in the bed blinking rapidly. He hates when I take him out of places like that!

My mom is kneeling on the floor taking deep breaths.

"Sorry…I know that I shouldn't aparate us out of the cottage like that, but it was the only way."

"It's okay," my mom says trying to stand up.

"Mummy wea my toys?" Malin asks looking around.

"Err…I forgot them. But you are not going to stay here a long time. Mummy is coming in a minute," I say fast grabbing the wand I put in my pocket before leaving the cottage.

"Hermione where are you going?" my mom asks concerned.

"Mom…they need me," I say serious.

She nods in understanding.

"Hermione are you crazy!? You can't fight those men," my father says standing up.

"I'll see you later daddy. They need my help at least until the Order gets there" I say before leaving them.

I don't hug them, not even my son. I'm a little worried something happen to me and I don't get to see them. But I can't think about that right now. I have to be positive. I have to think everything is going to work perfect.

I aparate back to the living room of the cottage.

The living room is a total mess. The floor is covered in feathers from the couch, the feathers are cover in blood and there's a Death Eater lying down next to the damn feathers. Thank God he's death! Take that son of a bitch!

Outside of the house I see lights flying everywhere.

I run outside and see Ron covered in blood from head to toes, but he's standing and fighting. That's a strong man!

I run to Harry who's fighting three Death Eaters. Harry is covered in dust, I white powder (that I have no idea where it came from), blood and wet since he's fighting in the water.

"Hermione what are you doing here," he asks after killing one of the men.

"I came to help you," I say jinxing another man into oblivion.

"This is danger. Draco was so worried. He went looking for you when he saw the Death Eaters," he shouts killing the last man. But others are coming to us. I think there's about 20 death eaters and only four…well three of us since Draco isn't here.

"I'm going to look for him," I shout running back to the house and not waiting for his reply.

I get again inside the house and run to the kitchen to see if I find Draco. He's nowhere to be seen. I'm mad worried, hoping nothing bad happen to him. After searching the entire house I decide to go to the room I haven't searched; my room.

I walk inside expecting to find something the minute I open the door but nothing. He's not here either. Where the hell is he?

I walk out of the room back to the living room but I stop in Malin's room since this room has the best view to the beach. Where I can see what's happening. I see Harry fighting, but there's no sign of Ron. There's other people fighting with Harry. Yes the Order is here!

I turn around excited, adrenaline running threw my veins.

"Well, well, well, finally the mudblood made it."

"Draco?" I ask shock.

* * *

**Hmmm…I little cliff hanger there (evil laugh). Anyway please remember to review, let me know what you think. You just have to press the button below.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, so sorry for the long wait. You guys know that I'm in college and sometimes I really don't have the time to sit down and write. I had this chapter sort of done for a long time, but there was something that I didn't like. I did change most of it before I thought it was okay to post. I'm still not completely happy but well I'm not so good making fight scenes. I should tell you that there's only one chapter left after this one, that's the epilogue. Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing please keep them coming. Well enough rambling…HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"_Draco," I say shock._

Draco is kneeling covered in blood; Lucius pointing his wand at his only son throat, and three other death eaters that I have never seen are smirking evilly at me.

I know Draco is a very though man, but there's no way he can deal with so many of them. I feel sorry for him; this is in a way my fault. I shouldn't have run away years ago; I shouldn't have left the house a couple of minutes ago without letting Draco know where I was going. He came inside the house looking for me and now he is at the hands of one of the most dangers wizard.

Draco doesn't look at me at all. Is he ashamed of getting caught?

I walk slowly to him. I know that it is a stupid thing to do when so many death eaters are here. His left eye is shut, all bruised and puffy. In the right side of his face I can see I really big scar that covers from his side of the fore head until his cheek. His lips are bleeding and he's shivering softly.

"See how powerful we are mudblood?" Lucius says smirking devilishly.

I give him a fearless look. Despite been scared I need to be strong for Draco, I need to get us out of here.

"I bet you didn't think I was going to do something like this to Draco, my only son. But you know something? I don't really care if he lives or not, "he spat.

I don't say anything. I'm making a strategy to get out of here. I can grab Draco and disappear but I'm afraid of taking somebody else with me, and I don't think they are going to let me get close to him without killing me first. I can try to curse Lucius but I don't trust the wand that I have and besides there's too many of them, I'm easily going to kill myself on the try. I can try talking with them, not convincing them since I know that's not going to work, but I can distracted them until Harry figure out that I haven't returned. But that's not good now thinking about it. If the death eaters grab him, Voldemort will come fast and he's going to be screw.

"Are you going to do it Lucius or are we going to sit here all night?" one of the death eaters asks.

"I'm going to do it, but I'm thinking how I can get away from Draco without giving her a chance to move and shoot a curse at us," he says looking at me evilly.

"I'll hold Draco and you do it," the same death eater says walking toward him.

When I see him grabbing a hold of Draco's hair, I see Draco's flinch, and I see Lucius walking toward me.

Oh shit! I'm screw! He doesn't want to kill Draco, the point is killing me.

I put my hand in my pocket and grab my wand. I think I should at least try to defend myself, although I know that I'm not going to be doing a lot.

"Don't' you dare come close to me," I scream a couple of seconds after pointing my wand at Lucius chest.

Why am I doing in it? I have no idea. I suddenly feel a strange wave running through my body that says that I should do something.

The two death eater's at the back laughs loudly, and the one holding at Draco rolls his eyes.

"Please child, do you really think you can do something to me with all of us here?" Lucius asks.

"I don't care if you hurt me. I'm not going down without a fight," I yell finding courage when I think about my son all scare in my mothers care.

"Please don't come with your Gryffindor bravery now stupid girl," Lucius says walking closer to me.

I don't take my wand away from his chest, although I'm getting backed to the door. At some point Lucius is able to take my wand away from my hand and he pushes me to the wall covering me with his gross body. I can feel a bulge and I'm simply nauseated.

"Yes…that's right girl. I'm going to rape you in front of my son before killing you. I'm going to do exactly what I used to do to Narcissa when she didn't listen to me. I'm going to show you who your superiors are," he says shoving kisses down my face.

I'm shivering badly. I don't know how much I can take. This is going to be worst than I expected. I wish I just get kill now.

"Don't you dare," I hear a hoarse sound.

"Oh your awake my son," Lucius says turning a little to look at Draco.

"Don't you dare touch her Lucius. When I get away from this mess I'm fucking killing you, you son of a bitch," he spat venomously.

"Show some respect to me you insolent child," Lucius shouts before walking to him and slapping him. The sound echoing around the room.

"Lucius lets not loose our temper here. It's not worth it. NOW…" one of the Death Eaters at the back says. I see Lucius nodding. "Kill the damn bitch, if not I'm leaving you to deal with this by your own, I have other things to do."

"Oh please don't be stupid," he says throwing a dirty glance at the Death Eater before walking toward me again.

What neither of them realized is that the Order of the Phoenix arrived at the house. I realized it when Lucius backed off and I had the chance to breath. I looked out of the window and I saw them fighting. So without neither of them realizing it, I light my wand for a couple of seconds in color red. I'm pretty sure the Order saw it and figure that I'm in danger here in this room.

Lucius turns back to look at me. I look at him nervous. Despite been confidence that the Order is going to get here any minute I can't help stop thinking that he's killing me before they arrive. I need to do something to stop him for a couple of seconds.

And I think I have the perfect plan…

"You know what Lucius," I suddenly say in a flirty way, blushing badly and seriously disgusted. Lucius and the rest look at me confuse with my sudden change of tone. "I have always dreamed how was like to be with a Death Eater. Before, every time I used to think about a Death Eater I used to get turn on. It was great thinking that I was shagging someone in front of Voldemort and some fellows. Of course I never said anything because that will be immoral."

Lucius smiles but I know that he didn't buy it.

"Yeah sure, mudblood! Hmmm…now thinking of it, you certainly banged my son without a second thought. I always wondered why that was."

I blush again. That was obviously for others reasons, I had a crush on Draco, but I have never, ever in my life had imagined such sick things with Death Eaters. I get repulsive thinking about doing something with one of these losers.

But I have to convince him so a blink sexily…or at least I'm trying really hard. Draco is looking at me confused, shock, hurt and angry. I wink at him too and he winks back. I know that he understood my wink.

"Do you want to do it with me first?" Lucius ask and I nod.

He comes close to me again and takes my right leg and put it around his waist. I can feel his arouse and I feel ashamed of myself. This is the most disgusting thing I have ever done.

He put his lips in my ear and whispers, "You know that I'm killing you anyway?"

I nod tentatively. I can't believe the Order hasn't got here. I don't know what to do next. I don't want to touch him, or feel him so close to me…or even think that he is about to kiss me.

I feel his nasty lips touching my jaw. I'm trembling softly. I need to control myself or I will show that I'm afraid and that I really don't want to do this.

"I had always known that you are a slut. Now I'm going to make you my slut," he says grabbing my hair and making me look at him. I try to look at his eyes and all I see is pure evil. I think Lucius is even worst than Voldemort!

"LEAVE HER ALONE MALFOY!"

That's a blessing to my ears. I think I can even hair the _alleluia_ chorus. I don't need to look to know that Kingsley is here. I recognize that slow, strong sound everywhere.

"Oh…so the Order finally decided to show up," Lucius says turning away from me.

Kingsley looks at Lucius without a single glance of fear. This man is a strong dude, after Mad Eye I have to say, who was killed months ago by the hands of Voldemort.

"You don't intimidate me Lucius."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you Mr. Order," he says smirking, the other death eaters grinned.

I see Lucius pointed it a Kingsley. Whit this sudden change of Lucius position I decide to act. "_Protego,"_ I shout because I don't want Kingsley to fight…not yet.

I feel a sudden big hand slapping the hell out of me, and I know that one of the Death Eaters that weren't doing anything its now standing near me. I fall to the floor with a loud noise but I'm not going to give up despite feeling like my face was blown away from my body.

I take a deep breath and realize that I can kick Lucius and the Death Eaters in their guts. With a sudden movement a point my wand and make silence magic toward the Death Eater, then knee run to Lucius and kick the hell out of him

"You bitch!" roar Lucius.

The Death Eater that was holding at Draco has leaved him to fight with Kingsley and I see Draco is trying to stand up, but he has lost so much blood that it's almost impossible. I can't tell that he feels really weak.

Before running to him I see the Death Eater trying to reach the barrier that I just made.

I lift the barrier and Kingsley starts to fight.

"Draco," I say when I reach him and kneel in front of him.

"Hermione," he whispers taking my face in his hands. "You have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you Draco," I say stubbornly helping him up.

"Love, this is a danger place for you," he says, he legs trembling when he's finally up.

"Is danger for you too, Draco," I say grabbing his hand. "Come on we have to get out of this room. We need to help Harry."

"He needs to finish the Dark Lord…just like I need to finish my father," he says in a sudden murder tone.

"There's time for that later Draco, now we have to make sure that we stick together and we don't get kill."

"HERMIONE!"

I hear someone screaming from downstairs. _NO_. Harry can't come upstairs now. It's not the time to bring Voldemort around.

I try to walk out but there's no way out. Kingsley is having a death fight with the Death Eater and Lucius is starting to get up.

I hear Draco groaning and a second later I realize that Lucius is aiming his wand at me. I stand still. I can't make any movement now. I don't want him killing me.

"You thought it was going to be really easy to get out of this mudblood," he sneers walking closer to me and Draco. Draco is holding at my hand strongly. "Let go of her _Draco_, or she is going to end up worst than you beloved mother."

That did it. Draco is an unrecognizable force ready to explode. I can see smoke almost coming out of his eyes.

In a couple of seconds I'm being shoved away to the wall and I see Draco standing in front of his father with his wand pointing at his Lucius face and Lucius wand pointing at his.

"Don't' be stupid Draco! You know that you can't win."

"I'm not trying to win father…I'm going to kill you," Draco shouts.

"Ha…ha… Do you really think you have the balls to do such thing? Please don't make me laugh. You are a coward. You just hide yourself for two years because you were scared of facing me."

"No…I hide myself because I was making the plan to finish you."

"Oh please son, if you want to kill me you have me here. Why don't you do it? I remember ones when you were a little kid," he says moving to sit down in a corner. His enjoin this moment. I don't understand why Draco hasn't finished him. "Your mother was mad at me because she found me having sex with her best friend Nicole in our bed. She wanted to kill me, and I gave her my own wand. Your mother struggled for minutes and minutes, since I saw that she wasn't going to do it, you know what I did? I took her, got her naked, and raped her over and over again, and then I bit the hell out of her for threaten me. Do you want that for your beloved mudblood?" His up again, walking closer and closer to Draco.

I'm almost petrified to the wall; I can't find the way to move my legs. I feel like this has been happening to me a lot now. Worst than that, I feel nauseas. This man is making me sick. Poor Narcissa, all she suffered with this bastard.

Draco is looking at him with almost tears of fury in his gray eyes.

"If you are going to point that wand at me do what you are meant to do and don't hesitate."

Five seconds later Lucius bitch slap Draco and take his wand away from his hand. "_This_ is what you want for a husband mudblood? I coward," he says laughing loudly looking at me.

I look at Draco and he winks at me. Why? I have no freaking idea. Suddenly I see that he takes another wand out from his pocket. Oh!!! So he wanted to distract his father.

"Hmm…I wonder what will feel like to kill my own son?" he says turning around.

"I'm going to know what it is to kill my own father," Draco shouts. "AVADA KADREVA."

I green light come from the tips of his wand and Lucius is flying high and falling down fast. His eyes are looking at the ceiling without moving.

I'm trembling and Draco is looking at his father. I'm sure he doesn't feel regret, I mean it's not the first man he has killed, but I'm pretty sure he didn't want to kill his father…or maybe he wanted to. I really don't know. Bottom line I'm glad this sucker is far gone.

I look to my corner and I see Kingsley has finished the Death Eater he was dueling. Yes!

Draco runs and grabs my hand. "We have to get Potter and find a way to take him to the Dark Lord. He needs to finish with him."

"Yeah," I say taking his hand. The one Death Eater left is standing in the corner not saying anything. I'm surprise he didn't even do anything when Lucius was killed.

"Tommy I think you should hide. You know the Dark Lord is going to kill you when he learns that you didn't do anything to stop me," Draco says looking at the Death Eater before walking us out of the room. "Where's Malin?"

"With my mother and father at a hotel," I say.

"Hermione I think you should go. You already did your part," he says stroking my face softly.

"Draco…I can't," I say feeling tears in my eyes.

"I'm going to be okay," he whispers.

"No you're not! Look at you, you already lost too many blood," I say.

"I'm okay…please go back to Malin, he needs you. He must be really scared," he says and I nod.

Draco grabs my face and kisses my lips hard before running out of the house.

I sigh and apparate back where my mother, father and son is.

Malin is already sleeping with my mom. My dad is sitting on an armchair close to the window.

"Mione," he says standing up the minute he sees me.

My mother opens her eyes immediately since she's a light sleeper. Malin, well, the world can fall and he doesn't feel anything.

"I'm okay," I say sitting down on the bed next to my baby.

"What happened?" asks my mother and then gasps. "Oh my God Mione, you are cover in blood!"

"I'm okay," I say again.

"Where's Draco?"My father asks.

"He's at the cottage…fighting."

I'm so scared for Draco and the rest. I can't think of losing any of them. The thought makes me sick to my stomach.

"Why did he stay at the cottage," dad asks angry.

"He wants to fight Voldemort," I say and then I suddenly remember everything that happened.

And I feel like crying. I can't believe Draco killed his father. Yes I knew that he was strong and a fighter. I know that he told me that he wanted to kill him but I never thought he was going to do it. I can't believe he killed him. Did I want him dead? Yes I wanted the sucker buried, but I sort of didn't want Draco to hold the responsibility of his dead. I'm sure that it sounds stupid, but I'm pretty sure that Draco is going to regret it in the future. Not that his dad is dead but the fact that he killed him.

Maybe that was the way that was meant to be. Maybe Draco needed to kill him to make sure that it was all over.

We stay quiet for more than an hour. I don't feel like talking. What to talk? About what Draco might be doing? Where's Harry? What maybe had happened to him? Nah I rather not talk.

I lie down and close my eyes. Malin is still sleeping soundly. He's making funny faces and swapping his little hands sometimes like if he's catching a fly or something similar.

I suddenly hear a loud crack; I hear my mother gasping and my father laughing loudly.

I turn around and Draco is standing on the door way looking at me, smiling broadly.

"Draco," I say standing up, running to hug him.

His cover in sweat and blood, but I really don't care. I mean I'm not clean myself.

"It's over," he whispers kissing my head.

"What happened?"

And we sit down and talk for more than an hour…

"Potter killed the Dark Lord. God! It was a big battle, but he did it by himself, just like he told us he wanted to do it," Draco says stroking my face.

"How?" I ask searching for every single detail.

"Potter was so brave. The Dark Lord arrive five minutes after a left you. Thank God you left! He got there throwing jinxes at everyone that stood in his way. He didn't care if it was his followers. He was simply pissed off. Potter started yelling at him, telling him that the battle was going to be between them and that no one else was going to die. That's when they started fighting. Weasley got hurt though, well not badly but a Death Eater sectusempra him. His mother got him and took him to St. Mungus, you know Snape is not around and he was the only one who can deal with that. Anyway after a long time of fighting the Dark Lord fell down and the Ministry got to the cottage and caught some of the Death Eaters. Tommy ran away."

"I want to see them," I say standing up.

"No…Potter went to find Ginny."

"Oh…God I can believe is over."

And know I think of all the things that had happened to me in these past years…

Living in muggle London, getting hostage by Draco, living in a cell in Malfoy Manor for a couple of months, having sex with Draco for the first time (which was the best that happened to me there), getting pregnant of Malin and thinking about getting an abortion (scratch the last…getting pregnant was the best part of living in Malfoy Manor), getting married to Draco just because he wanted to protect me from his dad, falling down the stairs, the birth of Malin which I don't remember but I do remember the great feeling of breast feeding him, my escaped out of the hospital, going to Austria and then Russia, living in Russia, Narcissa getting killed, escaping Russian and moving to Idaho (I wonder if my house there is in perfect state…I should probably go soon), coming back to London with Draco…until this moment where I can see clear in my head Lucius flaying and falling down.

And I start crying, Draco holds me in his strong arms. I cry for Malin because at such young age he had see too much, but also I cry because I'm so happy that I have him. I cry for my parents because after I thought they were dead Draco saved them for me. I cry for my friends which despite not seen me for so long cares and treasures me. And finally I cry for Draco, for the changes in his life, for the man that he is today, for the father he is. I cry because I have him, because I know that he loves me and I wonder if a deserve him. I cry because I can't imagine my life without him. And mostly I cry because we both are alive and ready to start our life as husband and wife.

After realizing my last tear Draco and I walk to the shower. There with clean and explore our bodies.

**Three months later…**

I'm sitting on my new house in England watching television. Malin is singing along with Barney; well he tries.

After the war ended Draco and I moved to a little house that he bought in the mountains of England. Malin loves it here and I love it too.

Draco by orders of the Ministry was sent to Askaban for two days but he was out after Kingsley talked and told them that he helped the Order at the final battle. If Kingsley wasn't enough, Harry was there too. What Harry says is done.

Right now Draco is working in a little company near the Ministry of Magic where they make potions. Draco is a simple worker but he's positive that he's going to get a better position when he earns the trust of the owner. He really doesn't need to work, he has enough money to stay at home but he simply wants to earn some respect back.

Me, well I'm not working at all. Why is that? Well Draco doesn't like the idea of leaving Malin with a nana, I don't like it either.

In a couple of minutes I'm showering Malin and getting him ready to bed. Tonight needs to be especial because Draco is going to learn that he's going to become a father for the second time.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Hmmm I think it was very nice, but it doesn't really matter what I think I care about what you think. So please remember to review. I'm gone to try to update before the week ends.**


End file.
